Original Sin
by ShiruyTheSecond
Summary: AU/Yaoi/Lemon- Naruto is sick of wanting something he supposedly can't have and Minato finds himself unable to refuse. Now if only things would stay that simple. Mina/Naru, one-sided Sasu/Naru. Despite attempts at rewriting now DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, don't copy my story, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.

I've been wanting to write a story about these two in forever, and the meeting with a kindred sould finally pushed me to do it. A big thanks to nonowriter, without her I never would have gotten this done! Seeing as this is the first serious lemon I ever wrote I'd be very grateful if you'd tell me what you think about it. I just hope I don't get kicked out of ffnet for this...

"**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI AND INCEST! ALSO, NARUTO IS UNDERAGE AND THIS STORY IS AN EXPLICIT LEMON! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR SIMPLY ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! You have been warned. **

Flames will be cheerfully ignored.

Shiruy

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Necessary background info:

Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in Minato's stead, becoming a revered hero of the village and leaving the Yondaime to stabilize the shaken Konohagakure. Fourteen years later, Minato and Naruto are living on their own, with the latter recently having acquired the rank of Chuunin.

Naruto: 14  
Minato: 35

* * *

"Mission report, summary of council meeting, mission report, mission report, marriage proposal, complaint, mission report, flyer from Ichiraku's - ohh, there's a new flavor on the menu, mission report, mission report... GAH!! Why did I ever want to become Hokage?"

Minato groaned and slumped onto his desk, staring longingly out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun shining from a clear blue sky and a soft breeze rustling in the trees. He wished he could flambé all these stupid, meaningless reports and requests and apologies or whatever and oh my god, was that a marriage request for _NARUTO_?!

With a snarl he ripped the letter to shreds, not even bothering to find out who had sent it. He hated the way some of the clans tried to treat him and his son as chess pieces, pushing woman at them to connect their family to the Hokage. You would think that after fourteen years of him refusing to remarry after Kushina's death these stupid people would finally get a hint, but obviously they insisted on being stupid and on annoying him.

He sighed and propped his chin up on his hands, glancing at the clock. It was two in the afternoon and most of the employers in the administrative building were currently on their lunch break. Maybe he should take a break too, go down to Ichiraku's and buy lunch for himself and Naruto. Then again, as far as he knew his son was still on that B-rank mission with his team and could be back any time between today and three days from now.

He wilted a bit at that thought. The house was scarily empty without his little sunshine there jabbering on about kami knows what and tracking mud all over the house, and he missed the days when all Naruto did was boring D-rank missions. At least then Minato could be sure that his son would be home to greet him when he came staggering home from the office. Oh well, nothing he could change about that, he supposed. They all had to grow up one day.

He tried to concentrate on all the stupid paperwork again, but his mind kept wandering back to Naruto, wondering if he was alright, when he'd be back, what he'd want for dinner, how cute he looked when he fell asleep in his clothes because he was so exhausted from a long mission... Then again, he thought, cute really wasn't the appropriate term anymore lately. After that growth spurt a few months back he reached up to Minato's shoulders and where before he had been a little bit chubby, he now had really packed on some muscles and lost the baby fat. He had become rather handsome and - loath as Minato was to admit it - he had caught himself staring longer than was really appropriate lately.

He sighed again and wondered whether the councilmen were right. Maybe he should get himself a new partner to let off some steam, before his thoughts about his son became worse. Although, he smirked to himself, nobody could really blame him for thinking that way, considering that he had caught even Kakashi staring at the teen last week. Of course he would never allow Kakashi to touch his son like that, but--

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"

He flinched as the shout shook the entire Hokage Tower, but the second he realized who had screamed just now he jumped up with an elated smile and casually threw the kunai that had somehow found its way into his hand over his shoulder, where it sank into one of the walls.

He was only halfway around his desk when his door was thrown open with enough force to make a dent in the wall behind it and a blond whirlwind raced into the room. Minato grinned brightly, opened his arms and braced himself, but that didn't stop Naruto from bringing them both to the ground as he jumped his father in a tackle-hug.

"DadDadDadDadDAD!! You won't _BELIEVE_ what happened on my mission! We had to protect this lady and Kakashi-sensei didn't pay attention and WHOOSH there were six ninja and I saved her life all on my own, and stupid Sasuke totally sucked 'cause he couldn't beat that stupid Bloodline Limit thing of this one guy but I beat the leader and saved the day and Kakashi said he was proud of me and then Hanako-chan's family threw a party and themmpf!"

Minato chuckled as Naruto pouted at him over the hand he had clamped over his son's mouth and sat up, forcing the teen to get off his chest and straddle his lap. A glance at the door showed him that his usual guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, were trying hard not to laugh at the picture presented to them, and he gave them a sunny smile.

"Please make sure that absolutely noone disturbs us while I debrief my son." The chunin nodded and closed the door, but before it closed completely he could hear his subordinates snickering and sighed to himself. Seriously, one day Naruto would make everyone lose all respect for their Hokage. Not that he minded.

"Mmpf!"

His eyes snapped back to the blue seas mirroring his own and he grinned at the pout obvious in Naruto's eyes. Soooo cute.

"Mmmth!!"

His grin grew as he watched Naruto struggle fruitlessly against the hand clamped over his mouth, valiantly trying to dislodge it with both his hands and failing miserably. There was nothing quite as fun for Minato as teasing his little fox.

"MMHH-MHH!!"

He snickered and decided to release Naruto in a few seconds, but before he could do so the smaller blond surprised him by opening his mouth and nipping at Minato's palm. The Hokage's eyes grew wide as a sharp zing of heat raced through him, several ideas of what else the teen could do with that mouth springing immediately to mind and ohmygod, was that his _tongue_?

He hastily snatched his hand away before his mind could get even more lost in the gutter and simply stared at the other with big eyes while Naruto got his breath back, loudly complaining about his father trying to suffocate him. Minato smiled sheepishly at the accusing glare sent his way and took a deep breath to calm down, but then he caught a frighteningly familiar scent and immediately froze.

"--nd seriously, I know you think it's funny to leave me here gasping for air but one day you'll regret that, you... uh... Dad?"

Naruto blinked in bewilderment as his father's amused and slightly guilty look suddenly turned into a deep frown. What was wrong? He squea-- uhh... gave a manly cry of surprise when Minato abruptly stood up, lifting Naruto effortlessly to his feet, too, but not letting go of the boy's hips once they were both standing.

"There's fresh blood on you."

It was not a question and Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from guiltily glancing at his left arm as he heard the mix of anger and worry in his father's voice. Of course, Minato caught the look and before Naruto quite knew what was going on, he found himself sitting on the Hokage's desk and being carefully divested of his jacket.

"What happened?"

Naruto hated it when his father got like that. Sure, it was nice to see how much Minato cared about him, but at the same time his father always became so tense and serious, his mouth drawn into a guilty frown... as if he thought it was his fault that his son had gotten hurt. Of course that was a ridiculous idea, since it was Naruto's own fault if he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, but no matter what he said or how often they argued about it, Minato always felt guilty about being the one to send his son out on these missions in the first place.

"It's not that bad.", he murmured as the taller blond rolled the sleeve of his black shirt back. Beneath it, his entire left forearm was sloppily bandaged and a red stain was slowly growing on the gauze. Damn, Naruto thought, seemed like his greeting had been a bit too enthusiastic. The wound had reopened.

Minato sighed heavily and made Naruto shuffle back a bit on the desk so that he could get at the drawer in which the first aid box was stashed. The injury must have been really bad if Kyuubi still hadn't healed it...

"Tell me what happened?"

The Hokage's voice was quiet and Naruto nodded at his father's request, beginning to talk as the man carefully peeled off the gauze sticky with blood.

"Like I said, I fought the leader of the team that was sent to kill Hanako-chan. He mainly used wire supplemented with several poisons." Minato grimaced at the barely healed bloody cuts the bandages revealed and wondered what the hell the damn fox was doing. Why wasn't he healing Naruto?

"Kyuubi took care of the more lethal stuff, but for the finishing blow I had to get close to him and let him wrap some wire around my arm to get him off balance. Turns out that on said wire was some kind of chakra blocking poison, and 'cause of that, neither Kyuubi nor Sakura-chan can heal this. The flesh around the wound is rejecting chakra right now, so I guess it'll have to heal naturally."

Minato nodded somberly at his son's explanation and continued to wind a fresh bandage around the teen's arm, having washed most of the blood off. "You really have to be more careful. Some poisons are lethal enough that even with the Kyuubi they could incapacitate you. And even if the poison doesn't kill you, there's still the enemy. It'd be easy to use the time you need to recover to finish you off. Understood?"

Naruto nodded wordlessly, cowed by the harsh truth in his father's words. Of course he knew that he wasn't immune against toxins, but now that he thought about it, he _had_ been rather careless in his fight against that ninja. What if it had been some fast-acting acid instead? The razor wire had wrapped completely around his forearm and the only thing keeping it from severing his arm had been his bones, the steel cutting through his flesh effortlessly. Acid could have seriously harmed the bones, or worse, it could have melted straight through them, and then where would his arm be? He suddenly felt compelled to once again thank fate for his dumb luck.

"Finished."

The teen started and looked down, only to find his arm neatly wrapped. Huh, that had been quick. Meanwhile, Minato sighed and sat down in his comfy Hokage-chair, pushing a stray lock out of his eyes. It could have been a lot worse, he supposed. Maybe now that the wound would take a few weeks to heal, Naruto would even learn something from the whole thing and start to be more careful with his body.

"Hey Dad?"

The man looked back to his son only to find that he had scooted to the edge of the desk, his lower legs dangling comfortably in the air. "Hn?"

"Come here."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Naruto's request and suspiciously innocent smile, but complied anyway and pushed his chair forward so that he was sitting in between his son's legs, for once having to look up at the teen.

"What is it?"

Naruto grinned mischievously and leaned forward, planting his feet on the armrests on each side of his father. He knew it wasn't a very smart thing to do, but the opportunity was just too perfect to resist. Minato wasn't drawing back, only watching him with confused and slightly apprehensive eyes, and before he could even really start to agonize over his idiotic idea, Naruto bridged the rest of the distance between them and licked his father's cheek.

Minato froze, all brain activity being put on hold as he felt his son's hot tongue against his skin. What the _hell_...? He felt heat spread over his face and knew he must be blushing like crazy, but that didn't stop his body from feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine as Naruto licked and sucked at his skin. A small part of him wondered faintly why the blond teen was doing this in the first place, but he quickly forgot all about that when Naruto's mouth slowly wandered down his cheek, clearly aiming for his mouth. Would he really kiss him? He couldn't say he didn't want it, but...

The teen paused at the corner of his father's mouth, unsure whether he really should go through with this, before deciding against it. Although he hadn't been pushed away yet and Minato wasn't protesting, it could simply be that he was too shocked to do anything. Better back off and laugh the whole thing off as a joke. Or maybe...

The Hokage blinked as instead of closing that last bit of distance, Naruto suddenly drew back and sat upright again, grinning and looking for all the world as if what he had just done was perfectly normal. Minato opened his mouth to say something, even though he didn't yet know what, but was stopped when Naruto laughed lightly and playfully tugged at a strand of the man's hair.

"There was blood on your cheek. I just got it off for you."

Minato blinked slowly, trying to understand how what his son had just done equaled getting some blood off his face, and failing miserably.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto's question sounded innocent as he leaned forward again, bringing himself at eye level with his father, but his thoughts were anything but. After all, it was pretty hard not to notice the way Minato's breathing had sped up, or the blush on his cheeks, or the way his pupils had dilated...

"Uh, ye-- yeah. I'm alright. Why shouldn't I be?"

The older man smiled shakily, telling himself that he was interpreting way too much into what had just happened and that he should best just forget all about it, because surely Naruto hadn't meant it like _that_.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Minato almost choked on his breath at the husky quality his son's voice had suddenly taken on. And that look he was giving him... he felt another wave of heat run through his body and carefully leaned back in his seat, needing to get away at least a little bit. He couldn't do this. This was _Naruto_, for goodness' sake, he couldn't feel attracted to his own son. Sure, he was supposed to love and care for the teen, but that did _not_ include dragging him into his bed.

He threw another quick glance at Naruto only to find him still staring at him with that predatory gaze and hastily looked away again, taking a deep breath. He had to break the atmosphere, then the teen could go home and they could forget about this... thing, whatever it was.

"Look, Naruto, why don't you go home already? I still have to stay here for a few more hours, but I'll be home for dinner. Okay?"

Minato flinched when he felt a hand slide into his hair and settle at the base of his neck, gently twisting a few strands of hair between bloody fingers.

"I think I want to stay here."

"Naruto, please..." He wasn't even sure for what he was asking, but he hated how weak he sounded. This was all so wrong.

"Please what?"

"Please-- please just go. I have a lot of work to do and I'm sure you're exhausted. I promise we'll talk once I get home, but now really isn't a good time."

"With you, there's never a good time..." Minato frowned at his son's wistful tone and looked up from beneath his lashes, trying to ignore the fingertips ghosting over his cheek. What did the teen mean by that? Did he spend too much time at the office? Hadn't he been there enough for his son lately? Worry and guilt started to gnaw at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there enough. If you just wait until tonight--" Minato was shocked speechless as the grip on his hair suddenly got painfully tight and Naruto yanked his head upright, forcing him to meet his son's eyes straight on.

"I'm sick of waiting and wanting and you feeling guilty." Another sharp yank at his hair.

"Ouch! What do you--" He was cut off as Naruto's lips crushed hotly against his, a slick tongue sneaking into his still open mouth before he could even quite comprehend what was going on. The teen's tongue eagerly explored this new playground and Minato couldn't quite suppress a groan as it made contact with his own, pushing against it and trying to get him to reciprocate.

His hands scrambled for Naruto's shoulders, his thoughts chaotic as his son's tongue wreaked havoc on his control. _He needed to-- but it felt so--and Naruto wanted-- maybe he could-- no! He had to-- _He sharply ordered himself to stop this madness and abruptly stood up, pushing Naruto down onto the desk and breaking the kiss.

"Naruto! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!", he snappend and gnashed his teeth, anger (that was good, safe, better than confusion, better than lust) bubbling up in him as the blond teen met his gaze with unrepentant eyes.

"What does it look like? I kissed you! And you wanted it!"

"Wante-- are you _crazy_?" Minato pushed down on his son's shoulders harshly, going with force to express his fury as words failed him. Naruto winced as a pencil or something dug into his back, but refused to back down, instead grabbing onto his father's arms.

"I'm not crazy, I'm being honest - unlike you!"

"_Honest?_ God, Naruto, do you have _any_-- don't you see that this is wrong?! You're my son!"

"You can preach all you want, but don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me!"

Minato wanted to object, to make his son understand how horrible the consequences would be, to get away from his office and forget anything ever happened - but the words got stuck in his throat as Naruto ground his hips against him. The teen's hands grabbed at Minato's collar and yanked him down, flush against the smaller body.

"You _can't _tell me you don't want this."

Naruto ground his hips against his father's again to make his point, smirking in satisfaction as he felt the other shudder. He _knew _Minato wanted it just as much as he did, so why was he protesting so much?

"Naruto..."

He had intended to sound firm and disapproving, but instead the Hokage's voice came out lusty and breathless and he winced at himself. He was supposed to have himself under control, to stop this from happening, and most importantly, to _not_ encourage his son. He tried again.

"Look, Naruto, we can't--"

"Just shut up."

He barely managed to suppress the moan begging to be let out as Naruto's lips sought his out again, the firm grip on his collar preventing him from drawing back. He tried to anyway, attempting to push himself off of his son, but all he accomplished was that Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him there. He knew it would be easy for him to knock his son out and get away if he really wanted to, but... that was the problem, wasn't it? He _didn't_ want to.

Still, he couldn't allow this. He turned his head away, closing his eyes with an exhausted sigh as he felt his son's hot breath against his face. He needed to make Naruto understand what he was trying to get them into, needed to make him see how far-reaching the consequences could be.

"I'm too powerful for them to sentence me to prison, but I would have to give up my position as Hokage and leave the village. You could probably stay since you were taken advantage of, but you'd have to live with the rumours."

"Dad--"

"Also, I wouldn't be able to see you ever again. You'd be put under Anbu supervision, which would make taking missions outside the village impossible for you, provided that they even allow you to let you stay a ninja. The public embarrassment of the village would probably be enough to set you back to genin for several years anyway."

"I don't--"

"Your friends probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with you anymore, no matter whether you tell them you were taken advantage of or say it was consensual. Things like incest are really frowned upon here, despite the clans, so the social stigma--"

"Listen! I don't _care_ what the village would think, if they banned you I would go with you! And I know we can keep this a secret, I mean, you're the freaking Hokage! We'll just have to be careful. And--and you're not denying that you want this, so does that mean...?"

Minato refused to open his eyes, not ready to admit to the truth yet. Once he did, he knew he could never take it back. Once he did, he knew he couldn't deny Naruto's words anymore.

"Dad? I--I love you. You know that, right? This is not some fling where my hormones get the better of me or something stupid like that, I mean--I just. I love you. And whether we go through with this or not, my feelings won't change."

Minato felt like something twisted in his chest at those words, suppressing the urge to answer something stupid like _I love you too_. Even if-- even if what Naruto said was true, even if the teen's feelings were real and not just a little crush mixed with sexual attraction... in the end allowing anything between them to happen would always be wrong. His son was still so young - barely _fourteen_, for God's sake, it would not only be incest, it would also be statutory rape - he had his whole life ahead of him. How could Minato allow himself to tie the teen down like that?

"M--Minato?" The man jumped to attention at his name, unused to hearing it from his own son, and glanced down at Naruto's somber gaze, belatedly realizing that they were still incredibly close. He had never known that there were tiny flecks of red-tinted violet in his son's sky blue eyes.

"I know that you think this -- thing -- is wrong. But... but when I'm with you I feel warm and loved and I can be myself without being afraid of the consequences. You make me feel like I'm the most important thing in the world and I want to make you feel the same way, I want to touch you and feel you and just--just be closer to you. I want..." His voice broke as frustrated tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he added in a whisper, "I don't want to think what I feel is wrong."

Minato felt his determination waver, overcome by the need to kiss the single tear rolling down his son's cheek away. He didn't-- he hadn't meant to make Naruto cry, in fact, _never_ wanted to see him cry, but he had and he did and now he felt like the world's lowest bastard.

He leaned down and caught the tear with his lips, nuzzling his cheek against the teen's in an attempt to comfort him. He needed to say something, needed to respond to Naruto practically presenting his heart on a silver platter, but he was starting to ask himself what would hurt his son more - rejection now or what would happen if they were found out later.

"Naruto... I--I just don't know if--" Oh god, where to start, what to say. Minato took a deep breath. "Don't think I don't love you, because I do, and I also... I think you're attractive and I...I... Naruto, look..I just can't! You're barely fourteen and when you're older you'll regret your choices and I don't-- I don't want to lose you. You're my most precious person and if I were to lose you after everyone else... I don't know what I'd do."

Naruto's hands, until then clenching his father's collar in a tight grip, wandered behind Minato's neck and interlaced there, giving the man more room to move if he felt the need to. It took him a few moments to find the right words, but when he did, he knew that there really wasn't anything else he could say.

"I'm not asking for us to last forever, Dad. One of us could fall in love with someone else or die on a mission or we could get into a fight and break up. I know that. But I think... I think we should give this a chance. It would make you happy, and it would make me happy. And if it ends for some reason then you wouldn't lose me, because no matter how long ago it was that I fell in love with you, you've always been and you'll always be my father, and that's a connection nothing can break. So... can you-- will you give us a chance?"

A little voice inside his head still insisted that _no, you can't give the two of you that chance, because it's wrong and you know it, Minato_, but it was growing more and more quiet and he wondered how long it would be before it was silenced completely. He could taste Naruto's breath on his lips, warm, familiar and a bit salty, with that hint of blood and steel that clung to all ninja, and he asked himself if what they could have was worth the risk.

There really only was one possible answer.

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief, his tense shoulders relaxing as their lips met again, his mouth opening to get more of that addicting taste he had stolen minutes ago. For a moment there he had honestly thought Minato would say no and walk away...

The sound that escaped the taller blond as he felt his son's tongue against his lips, begging for entrance, was more whimper than moan and he willingly opened his mouth, finally allowing himself to feel what he wanted all along. Maybe what he was doing was dangerous, and maybe he should have run from the room twenty minutes ago, but it felt perfect in a way he hadn't ever experienced before and he promised himself then and there that he would never regret what he had done and was going to do on that day, no matter what.

Naruto moaned as Minato's full weight pressed him into the desk, allowing him to feel every inch of that sinuous body. This was exactly what he had wanted, what he had dreamed of for so many months now that it had been driving him crazy. He didn't know if something had triggered it or if the attraction had always been there, but when Sasuke had woken him up a few months back because he had a 'nightmare' and kept crying out for his father... well. Denial was really hard to keep a hold of in the face of something like that.

Now that he was finally allowing himself to think about what he was actually doing it became obvious to Minato that Naruto had never kissed anyone seriously before. It made him more than giddy to be the first, but he also resolved to teach his son everything he knew on the subject. Not to say he was bad, but there was always room for improvement. The thought made him smirk lightly as he drew back a bit, not even giving Naruto time for a sound of protest before he leaned in for another kiss, but this time it was clearly him calling the shots.

He softly brushed his lips against the teen's, refusing to open his mouth when he felt his son's tongue until Naruto got the hint and ceased trying, relaxing against the table. Minato smiled again and started to nibble and bite at Naruto's lips, drawing a little gasp from the teen when he pulled the other's lower lip between his teeth and worried it softly. He could see a heated blush crawling over the blond's cheeks as he slowly and deliberately began to map out his son's mouth, tongues moving languorously against each other.

Almost without his conscious approval Minato's hands started to wander down the teen's body and he felt Naruto breathe in sharply as his hands rested on his son's hips, his fingers slipping under the shirt to draw little circles on the smooth skin. For a terrifying moment he thought that he had gone too far, that this wasn't what Naruto wanted at all, but then the teen arched his back for more contact and Minato moaned into the other's mouth at the friction the movement provided.

He left Naruto's mouth at that point and started to lick and bite his way down to his son's neck, delighted by the way the teen turned his head away to give him more room. He carefully worked over every last inch of skin he could reach without actually undressing his son, smiling in satisfaction when Naruto gave a quiet moan as he reached the hollow behind his ear. This was so much better than anything he had ever dared to imagine, alone the taste... Even twenty years from now he would still remember it.

Naruto mewled as Minato bit down on his neck just hard enough to send a thrill of pleasure down his spine, his head still spinning from that mind-blowing kiss his father had given him. God, if he had known how good this would feel he would have tried to do something about their relationship ages ago. He decided that it was high time for him to get active too, and slid his hands from behind his father's neck down his back, Minato's usual coat bunching up beneath his palms. He tugged at it impatiently, wanting to feel skin beneath his hands, but before he could get farther than pushing it down his father's shoulders Minato suddenly stood up.

Some small part of him froze up in dread of what it could mean, but before he could start to protest the taller blond shrugged his coat off and caught it before it could fall to the floor with a practised move. A slow smile grew on the teen's face, but that quickly changed to a frown as Minato ordered, "Sit up."

He wasn't sure what to expect, but since the heat hadn't left his father's gaze he sat up, relishing in the feeling of being once again flush against Minato since the man hadn't stepped back. He leaned around Naruto and-- the teen _gaped_ as all the carefully stacked paperwork was sent flying.

Minato chuckled softly at his son's dumbfounded expression and chucked his coat onto the chair, explaining his actions with a teasing grin, "I thought this might be more comfortable for you, but if you are into the whole pain-thing..."

For a moment Naruto didn't understand, caught too off-guard and mind still hazy with lust, but then he got it and screeched in outrage. "You better not be implying that I'm a masochist!"

At that Minato laughed out loud, unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to his son's pouting mouth, but before it could go too far he lightly pushed against Naruto's shoulder, silently telling him that he wanted him to lay down again. The teen followed his directions and grumbled a bit, but that quickly died out when Minato grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head in one fluid motion, revealing a tanned chest riddled with dozens of scars.

Naruto swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. So many times Minato could have died... _had_ almost died. He resolved to find and taste each and every single scar on his father's body, and to get the man to tell him what had caused them. Although he had lived his whole life with him, there were still secrets, and he wanted to know more, get closer.

Minato noticed his son's gaze but didn't comment on it, instead leaning down to initiate a slow and gentle kiss. Naruto's arms came up and around his neck again and calloused hands started to knead his nape and shoulders, following each scar they found with their fingertips. The taller blond shivered at the contact, unused to it after so much time of denying himself anything but platonic relationships.

The kiss was slowly growing frenzied, Minato's need being spurred on by the hands stroking down his back, but he froze when they didn't stop there. Fingertips dipped into his waistband, then wandered around until they were in position to work on his belt buckle. He was jarred back into action when Naruto harshly bit down on his lip, then licked apologetically at the drops of blood collecting at the corner of his mouth. Minato moaned softly at the delicious pleasure mixed with just a little sting of pain and shuddered at the sound of his belt being unbuckled.

His hands were back under Naruto's shirt, slowly stroking up the - thanks to Kyuubi - completely unblemished skin, fascinated by the way the teen's muscles rippled beneath his skin at every touch. His son's shirt had bunched up over his chest and he thought that it was high time to get rid of it, but before he could formulate a plan Naruto's hands dipped into his pants and suddenly, it was all he could do to remain standing. He had to put a faintly trembling hand onto the desk to support his weight, or he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from crushing the teen as his son's hand brashly closed around his erection, ripping something between a mewl and a whimper from his lips.

Naruto watched in fascination as his normally always composed father screwed up his eyes in pleasure, a dark blush staining his cheeks and low moans tumbling from his lips. The view alone made heat churn in his stomach, but the feel of his hands sliding back and forth over his father's cock was what really set his blood on fire. He wanted to make Minato scream his name, to look him in the eyes as he tumbled over the edge, to touch him and taste him and--

"Oh god, Naruto!" Minato couldn't keep quiet anymore as his son's fingers danced over the head of his arousal, smearing a little bit of precum and making him see stars. He was dangerously close to ending this sooner than he wanted to and knew that he had to stop before Naruto managed to make him come with his hands alone, but it felt _so good_...

The teen bit his lip as Minato rested his head on the younger one's shoulder, his hot panting breath brushing over Naruto's neck. He could feel his father tremble slightly, the thought that it was him causing Minato to lose all composure like that spurring him on even more and he twisted his hand over his father's cock, shivering at the breathy moan spilling against his throat.

One moment he was about to fulfill one of his oldest fantasies, the next Naruto found his hands pinned above his head and his shirt sailing across the room to God knows where. Although he wasn't complaining, since not a second later a hot mouth attached itself to his chest and he was left moaning and gasping for breath as Minato bit and sucked at his left nipple, sending little electric shocks through his whole body. He dimly noted a hand working to unzip his pants, but he was unable to draw his gaze away from the sight of his father doing wicked things to his chest.

Minato concentrated on the taste of his son's skin, on unzipping Naruto's pants, on the way the teen involuntarily strained against the hold on his wrists, on anything but the painfully hard arousal in his pants, because if he allowed himself to think about it for even one second he was going to lose what little was left of his self-control. His mouth mapped out Naruto's chest, leaving a trail of saliva and red spots in its wake, while his hand dipped inside the now open pants, tugging them down until hip bones and just a tuft of blonde hair were visible. Beneath him, the teen was panting for breath, little mewls and moans tumbling from his lips without even being aware of it.

He took a deep, steadying breath to get some measure of composure back, then he slowly started to wander downwards, his tongue following the dip between Naruto's faintly visible six-pack. He had to release his hold on his son's wrist when he got too far away, but the teen didn't even really notice, instead choosing to clutch at the edge of the desk above his head. He wasn't sure how far Naruto was willing to go, but for now his moans made it blatantly obvious that he approved, so he went even lower and dipped his tongue into his son's bellybutton, barely beating down the overwhelming urge to do something rash (_flip him over and just __**take**__ him, ohgod need it so badly)_ when Naruto arched against him, groaning loudly.

He did it again, mentally noting the spot as especially sensitive when he got the exact same reaction, only that the groan was even louder this time. He hoped that he would be able to do this several times more in the near future, but because he couldn't be sure he dipped his tongue in once again, then bit softly at the skin just next to it and smiling proudly as Naruto gasped his name, one of his hands snapping down to tangle in Minato's hair.

Still, he left it at that, deciding that as enticing as Naruto's reactions were, for now he had another goal in mind. He wandered lower and to the side, sucking at the hollow where hips met thigh, while his hands started to get rid of the teen's boots and then of the pants. He left the boxers on, unsure whether Naruto would allow it and needing to make sure the boy knew what was going to happen if he didn't stop Minato soon.

"Naruto?" He waited until blue eyes had focused on him and the haze of lust had receded enough for him to be sure that his son was really listening. "Are you... really sure about this? Because if you allow me to go any further I'm not sure I will be able to stop."

The teen snapped to attention at that, noticing the uncertainty in his father's voice, which in his opinion, was completely unnecessary. He frowned lightly and cocked his head to the side, trying to concentrate on the issue at hand and not on Minato's mouth so deliciously close to the tent in his underwear.

"Dad, you do remember that I am the one who came on to you, right? And that I love you and am quite in favour of the idea of you fucking me on your desk, 'cause that's kinky as hell?"

Minato involuntarily made a little sound at the back of his throat at his son's candid words, trying to get past the mental images they had conjured up to actually form a grammatically correct sentence. He blinked several times, then asked the first question that made it past the haze.

"When did you become such a pervert?"

Naruto incredulously raised an eyebrow, a light grin stealing onto his features. "Remember when you made Jiraiya my guardian when you had to go on this long-ass mission to negotiate with the Mizukage?"

Minato growled, immediately drawing all the right conclusions. "I'm going to kill him. I told him specifically _not_ to let you read Icha Icha."

The teen shrugged, figuring that he should alleviate the old pervert's punishment at least a little bit.

"Well, he didn't give them to me at first, I found them on my own. After that, though, he gave me the whole collection 'cause he thought I'd make a good proof-reader. Anyway, could we please get on with it now?" He gave a little thrust with his hips and stroked his hand up his chest, reminding Minato quite successfully of what he was about to do.

"'Cause looking at you down there is giving me all kinds of ideas and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out."

Minato dropped his head on Naruto's stomach and laughed, the whole situation simply so crazy that he found there really wasn't anything else to do. He continued to chuckle as the teen whined at the sensation of hot breath spilling over his skin and he even kept on grinning as he clasped Naruto's waistband in his teeth and started to get rid of the shorts for good.

Naruto held his breath as he stared at what his father was doing, the picture alone arousing enough to make his head spin. To be honest, he wasn't half as sure as he had just sounded, this _was_ his first time after all, but at the same time, his body was practically burning up with need. He watched as Minato wandered down, down, down... hey, that was too far! He blushed hotly at being completely naked, but still made a small sound of protest as Minato chose to bite and nibble at his inner thigh instead of concentrating on his more than obvious arousal. Not that it didn't feel good... in fact, it felt more than good. He moaned and threw his head back, once again clutching at the edge of the desk with both hands as his father raked his nails up his son's bare thigh.

Minato meanwhile was fighting with himself. On one hand, he wanted to keep teasing Naruto, but on the other, the musky scent of his arousal alone was enough to make him dizzy. He sucked at a spot on his son's inner thigh, leaving a dark red hickey, then went inwards, raking his fingertips up the teen's lower leg once more and enjoying the way a shudder went through his whole body.

He finally gave Naruto what he wanted and clasped his son's cock in one hand, pressing the other flat against the hipbone to hold him down and carefully licked at the head. The teen's body gave a jerk and Minato had never been more glad for the silencing seals inscribed in the walls of the Hokage's office than he was now. He started moving his hand up and down in a slow, firm rhythm, eyes fixated on his son's face to take in every little change in his expression.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to keep his voice down after that initial embarrassing almost-scream, but it was rather hard to do so, considering his father's calloused hands kept stroking him, a tongue occasionally flickering out to lick at the sensitive skin and driving him crazy. Little groans and gasps escaped him, but even as embarrassed as he was he couldn't help but look at Minato from beneath lowered lashes, the heat in that gaze expanding to the whole room and making him breathless.

"God, Dad, please! I need..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as the hand around his cock tightened, stroking up and down faster.

Minato could quite honestly say that he'd never seen anything as hot as his own son panting and moaning his father's name, pleading for more. His free hand began to draw circles on Naruto's lower stomach, unable to keep still, while he leaned forward and closed his mouth around the teen's arousal, forcing a guttural groan from him. The only clear thought that went through his head as he slowly slid downwards until nothing more would fit, Naruto nearly sobbing above him, was that the taste was absolutely addicting_. _He started to suck up and down, varying the tempo and pressure, sometimes using just his tongue, sometimes scraping his teeth against skin.

Naruto was writhing on the table, his whole world reduced to that deliciously hot mouth on his cock and the pleasure coursing through his body. He wanted this to last forever, but he was rather aware of his climax approaching rapidly. He subconsciously started moving his hips with Minato's movements as much as he could, considering that his father's free hand was still mostly holding him down, and moaned loudly as their bodies worked together. He couldn't think of anything that had ever felt better than Minato's tongue on his cock did right then, and if the price was to be shunned by their village one day, then he would gladly pay it over and over.

Minato was getting breathless when the teen started moving with him, his own pants painfully tight. He needed release, and badly, but he had to prepare Naruto first, or he could really hurt him. With that in mind he drew back and released his son's arousal, ignoring the teen's distressed whine, and instead sucked his middle finger into his mouth until it was dripping with saliva.

Meanwhile, Naruto was confused about why his father had suddenly stopped. Panting, he propped himself up on his elbows to be able to look down, only to nearly fall flat on his back when he saw Minato sucking on his own fingers and understood what was going to happen. He had never touched himself _there_, although he had been curious after he had seen some of the stuff in Jiraiya's books. He waited with bated breath as Minato put the finger against his hole with just a little bit of pressure, gasping silently at the strange sensation, but suddenly the mouth was back on his cock, hot and wet and perfect, and he choked on his own moan as he felt the finger push inside him. A whole barrage of new sensations crashed upon him and he screamed as he felt what little control he had had left in him snap, making him arch up sharply as his release hit him.

Minato groaned as he felt Naruto constricting around him and tasted his come in his mouth, his eyes half-closing without his conscious consent as he swallowed and tried to etch the expression on his son's face into his memory. _So hot..._ He carefully thrust his finger in and out of the teen, making him arch his back again and again even after he was spent, his now quiet moans and whimpers sounding through the room like the calm after - or rather, before the storm.

Bliss coursing through his body like thick molasses, Naruto blankly stared at the ceiling, waiting for the room to stop spinning as his body was assaulted again and again by the sensation of something moving inside him. It felt strange, and unusual, but also really, really good, and he couldn't help moving against the intrusion, enjoying the way his father's finger slid over his muscles. He was getting closer to being able to think again, the idea of what was still before them slowly coming back and making that simmering heat in his stomach reappear, when Minato suddenly stood up and pulled his finger out, then walked away.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Naruto cringed a bit at how whiny he sounded, but his father only laughed and started to rifle through two shelves of random trinkets that had likely been gifts from ambassadors at one point in time.

"I'm sure there's some lube here somewhere. Jiraiya always plants a few bottles in here, says one has to be prepared for anything, but I know he just likes how embarrassed the secretaries get when they find a bottle."

The teen guffawed at the mental image of uptight Nanako-san, the fifty year old secretary, blushing as she found a bottle of lube while searching for new paper clips. He could definitely see why Jiraiya was doing this.

"Although it does get annoying. Some kunoichi think it's a subtle way of propositioning them, so I sometimes find myself with a lap full of naked woman before I even know what's going on."

Okay, suddenly the whole deal wasn't as funny anymore.

"That's why I usually try to get rid of all bottles, it's embarrassing as hell for everyone, but he always slips some in anywh--Aha! There's one!"

Naruto perked up as Minato waved a small green bottle around victoriously, curious to see the stuff that was going to be... well, inside him. He was disappointed, since his father was back and kneeling between his legs again before he could get a good look. For the first time in what must have been twenty minutes or more he became aware of just how shamelessly he was presenting himself to Minato and flushed a bit, trying to close his legs, but hands on his inner thighs stopped him and he blushed harder as he caught his father's wicked smirk.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." The grin grew brighter, just as Naruto's blush did, and the teen averted his gaze with a pout. He wondered where his confidence from earlier had vanished to, but quickly forgot about that train of thought when he heard the cap of the bottle pop open. He watched spellbound as Minato let a clear fluid smelling vaguely of limes trickle over the fingers of his right hand, his breath speeding up in anticipation of what was to come.

Minato himself wasn't faring half as well as he seemed to on the outside. The only thing keeping him from simply jumping his son and fucking him senseless was an Anbu meditation technique and his hand shook slightly as he carefully pushed two fingers inside Naruto. At first the teen tensed, but after a few moments he got used to the slick intrusion and relaxed, allowing Minato to start thrusting his digits slowly in and out of that tight body. His ears picked up on the way Naruto's breathing hitched and sped up again and he smiled, pushing his fingers a little deeper, twisting them just like _that_ and-- "OhmyGOD_Minatooo_!!"

The man bit his lip as Naruto arched up, his body tense like a tightly coiled spring, before he slumped back on the desk, panting for breath and eyes unfocused. He dribbled some more lube on his fingers and carefully pushed a third in before twisting them just the same way as before, making the teen scream once again, although he couldn't move too much since Minato's left hand was back on his hip and holding him down.

He leaned forward and took his son's arousal in his mouth, eliciting simultaneous groans from both Naruto and himself as he tasted the remnants of the teen's come on the slowly hardening flesh. He started to thrust his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, sometimes scissoring them to further stretch the tight hole while licking and sucking on the teen's cock. Soon, Naruto was back to moaning incoherently, moving his hips to work with Minato's rhythm and writhing on the table.

The teen's head was spinning as he gasped for breath, hardly able to believe that he could feel even better than he had just minutes ago. But the way those fingers were twisting inside of him... He gave a piercing whine as Minato brushed his fingertips over that spot again, dissolving Naruto's world into spinning lights and suffocating pleasure. He wondered how people ever managed to do anything else when sex was so unbelievably awesome, and then came to the conclusion that they must all be crazy as he felt his father's teeth scrape against his arousal.

When Naruto started to adapt to his rhythm Minato deemed him as prepared as he was going to get and withdrew both his hand and mouth, making the teen growl in protest. He stood up and pushed his pants down just enough for him to get his erection out, biting his lip as he imagined Naruto's tight heat around him. He was extremely aware of the teen's eyes following his hands as he squirted a liberal amout of lube onto them and slicked himself up, quietly moaning at the sensation of his own calloused hands on his cock.

"You are really, absolutely, a hundred percent sure about this?" He hesitantly looked up to meet Naruto's gaze, almost afraid of finding doubt or fear there, but all he encountered was lust mixed with eagerness and need.

"Definitely." Naruto smiled at his father's hesitancy, trying to tell him everything was alright with that gesture alone. He knew he probably should say more, or try to be more convincing, but all he could really think about was that his father was really going to fuck him any moment now and the wait was driving him crazy.

Minato took a deep breath and positioned his arousal at his son's entrance, quietly whispering to himself, "I'm so going to hell for this." Then, in an agonizingly slow and careful movement, he pushed forward, his grip on Naruto's hips becoming almost painful as the heat and sheer tightness of the teen's hole assaulted his senses.

"Oh god...", he panted and stopped halfway, putting his trembling hands on the table as he clenched his eyes shut. Beneath him, Naruto whimpered and bucked his hips, making Minato clench his teeth. He needed to get a grip on himself, but it had been _so long_ since he had done anything like this that now he already teetered on the edge of his orgasm, and wouldn't it be embarrassing as hell to come after barely three minutes? He leaned up and captured Naruto's lips with his own, initiating a slow kiss designed to distract and calm him down a bit.

The teen mewled against his father's lips, bucking his hips once again to try and get the older one to move. Minato was definitely bigger than his fingers had been and it was just a little bit painful, but at the same time the pressure inside him was simply delicious. If only he'd freaking _move_ already...

Finally Minato felt like he had himself under enough control to draw this out a bit and released Naruto's mouth, standing up straight and gripping his son's hips to tug him closer to the edge of the desk. The teen moaned as his father slid deeper inside of him and closed his eyes, turning all his attention to the mind-numbing pleasure as Minato carefully drew back and started to thrust inside of him, setting a slow but intense rhythm that was sure to drive Naruto mad in a matter of minutes.

He threw his head back and almost sobbed at a particularly deep thrust, trying to rush words past his panting breath. "Oh god, Dad, so good, please--_more_, please!" He wanted to say more, to beg Minato to fuck him harder, but every time his father sank into him with that horribly deliberate slowness his world did a funny twist and it got more and more difficult to concentrate on what he was saying until suddenly, his father broke the rhythm with one especially sharp thrust and Naruto gave a short scream, all words forgotten.

Minato was panting as hard as Naruto, the incredible heat and tightness surrounding his cock making it almost impossible to keep the agonizingly slow pace up. The expression of utter pleasure and wanton abandon on the teen's face made him want to go faster and harder, fuck his son into the table until he was screaming his name for all the world to hear, but he also wanted to make this last. Naruto's words kept arousing him even more and he had to give a sharper, irregular thrust to turn them into incoherent moans instead.

He leaned back a bit and looked down, involuntarily breaking his rhythm as he watched his arousal slide in and out of his son's tight hole. Minato gasped for breath, deciding that he definitely needed more, _now_. He grabbed Naruto's right leg and lifted it up so that it was laying over his shoulder, biting his lip as he leaned forward and used the new angle to reach even deeper inside the teen. His hips sped up, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh supplementing Naruto's constant moans and cries beautifully, and as he leaned down to capture the teen's lips in a heated kiss the movement forced his son's hips further up and suddenly Naruto was wailing, his whole body writhing against the table in an effort to match Minato's rhythm.

Naruto was in heaven. Yeah, the position was kind of uncomfortable, beads of sweat were running down his arched back and tickling him and he was pretty sure that if it weren't for Kyuubi, he'd have bruises from the hardwood desk, but all that paled in comparison to the sensation of his father fucking him, his cock moving inside his ass and reaching so deep, so hard, so utterly _perfect..._

Something shifted again as Minato leaned down to kiss him and suddenly there was a whole new level of intensity as his father's cock brushed up against that amazing spot inside Naruto again, and he couldn't be quite sure but thought that maybe he was screaming. He couldn't bring himself to care though, not when a hot tongue plundered his mouth, it's movement mimicking Minato's rhythm almost perfectly and he tried to get enough leverage to meet his father's thrusts but couldn't.

He made frustrated sound and wrapped his arms around Minato's neck, using the hold to buck up against the larger body and moaning loudly as he was lucky enough to fall into his father's rhythm on his first try. Above him, Minato was constanly groaning and gasping too, his eyes clenched shut and his face flushed with pleasure as he panted out words, all inhibitions long since forgotten.

"So hot, god Naruto, wanted this for so long, so perfect--" Lips and teeth against the blond's collar bone and he buried his hands in his father's hair, a broken moan in his throat as he gasped for breath. "--love your tight ass, fuck, _so tight_--"

Then Minato was gone from his reach and standing upright again, Naruto's left leg suddenly over the other shoulder and the teen thought his voice might just give out on him as his father sped up even more, pounding into the younger body with all his might. His hands clutched at the edge of the desk again, his firm hold the only thing preventing him from being shoved clean off the desk by Minato's powerful thrusts and he was sure his nails must be leaving gauges in the wood.

He threw his head back at a particularly hard thrust that made his stomach tighten in anticipation and wondered hazily when he had started moving in perfect synch with his father, but forgot all about that again when one of Minato's hand's left his hips and trailed up his leg until it clasped his foot. He blinked dazedly, meeting his father's burning gaze and mewled incoherently as the man turned his head to the side and started to bite and nibble at Naruto's ankle, his smouldering eyes never leaving the teen's.

He wasn't sure exactly what about the action was so sexy but every flash of white teeth against his sunburned skin brought him closer to his orgasm and he closed his eyes, wanting, needing this to last just a little longer, every second more precious than he could ever have imagined. He felt like he was on fire, every last nerve in his body screaming with pleasure and the air was so heavy with the scent of sex and sweat and limes that he thought he should be choking, but all he could do was moan his father's name over and over again.

"So good, Dad, love you so much, please more, oh god, please give me more--" Naruto's hand lost its grip on the wood as Minato's body curved forwards, the thrust becoming shorter but harder, faster and _ohGodhewaslosinghismindbecause-- "_DAD!! Fuck! Oh goooohhhd..." He was dimly aware of tears mingling with the sweat on his face and that he couldn't get quite enough breath as his voice broke down into sobbing moans, but all that didn't matter as an intense, curling pressure began to expand in his stomach, chasing all coherent thought away.

Minato wasn't sure how he had managed to last this long, or even how he was still standing. His head was swimming, the salty taste of Naruto's skin against his lips, his hands clenching around pliant hips, his son screaming his name over and over again, begging for more in between sobbing breaths, his cock plunging in and out of that tight body --_soblissfully__**tight**__neverwantthistostop_-- it was robbing him of his sanity.

His eyes drunk in the sight before him, Naruto's dazed eyes, his full lips spilling moans and pleas into the room, a few tears making the teen's lashes darken and stick together before trickling down his heated cheeks. He would never forget this. Even if for some reason they could never be with each other again, he would never forget this moment, this feeling. The way Naruto's fingernails left deep gauges in the desk, the sensation of their skin sliding against each other, their bodies connected on the deepest and most intimate level possible, the smell of lime mingling with everything else.

He was chanting his son's name, an endless mantra meant to tell the other all that he thought and felt and blending in seamlessly with the teen's gasps and moans, their combined voices creating a steadily rising (_neverfalling,alwaysmoremoremore)_ melody that made his hands tremble and knees weak. A small part of him still able to think clearly marvelled at the fact that Naruto's lithe body could keep up with his thrusts, meeting them time and again without tiring, which sparked the thought that they could probably keep this up for hours. The idea alone nearly toppled him over the edge and he gave a gasping half-scream, abruptly placing his hands in the hollows of his son's knees and forcing them up until they nearly touched the teen's shoulders.

Minato was dimly aware of Naruto's voice rising in pitch, getting even louder as each thrust suddenly reached deeper than ever before, but he couldn't pay any attention to it as he felt his cock plunge all the way inside again and again, his balls slapping against the teen's butt. He was so painfully close, just a little bit more, _oh please-- _Naruto's whole body gave a sudden jerk and the scream forced from the teen's throat might have hurt Minato's ears if he weren't so distracted with the body arching up against him, his son's hole clenching around him so tight that it was almost painful as the second orgasm of the day ripped through the younger blond.

He tried to draw it out, to hold on to his control for just a few seconds longer, but after barely four thrusts Naruto's hands came up to cling to Minato's shoulders, leaving stinging nail marks in his skin even as the teen gasped a desperate "Shit,_ Dad!!_" and that's what did it. He might have sobbed, he might have screamed his son's name, either way it got drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in his ears while he went completely rigid, his world temporarily going black as a wave of pure bliss crashed into him.

Minato felt his knees give out beneath him and luckily had enough presence of mind left to catch himself on his elbows before his weight could crush Naruto. He rested his temple on the teen's chest, listening to his son's heart beating just as fast as his own and gasping for breath, revelling in the post-orgasmic bliss paralyzing his body. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't come up with any words and so instead he forced himself to lift his head and started to lick up the salty tear tracks left on his son's cheek.

Naruto knew that he was lying on a hardwood table that under no circumstances should have been comfortable, that there was sweat trickling down his legs now dangling relaxed over the edge of the desk and that his father's hot and sweaty skin sticking to his shouldn't have felt this good, but the hot prickling aftershocks were till traveling through his body and he just couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes felt heavy and he allowed them to fall closed as he felt Minato's tongue on his cheeks, a faint smile tugging at his lips at the sensation.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he decided that skin sticking to wood was just not cool, but when he did he grumbled a bit and wriggled around, trying to dislodge himself from the hard surface. He stopped, however, when Minato made a weird choking noise and tensed above him. He blinked.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Minato gave him a sheepish smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Uh, you know that I'm still, err... inside you?"

For a few long seconds Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, his mind going through several responses ranging from 'Yeah, it's rather hard not to notice' to 'You're welcome to stay there', but then he grinned mischievously and purposely clenched his muscles, drawing a shocked gasp and a slightly aroused look from his father.

"What do you think you're doing!", Minato squeaked as Naruto did it again, a teasing smile on the teen's lips.

"Right now? You." He snickered as his father gave a pitiful moan and slumped onto the younger blond's body, mumbling something about being 'too fucking old for this'.

"Aww, you're not old." He lightly grasped Minato's mussed up hair in between his fingers and tugged his head up so that he could plant a chaste kiss on the older's pouting lips. Then he gave them a playful lick and chuckled, "Only a bit rusty."

"Rusty?" Minato gave his son an incredulous look followed by a cocky smirk. "I'll show you rusty, you runt."

Naruto moaned in delight as his father initiated another of his mind-blowing kisses, the tongue sneaking into his mouth reminding him of _other_ things moving inside of him. This was definitely the best day of his life. He wound his arms around Minato's neck to bring them even closer together, the warmth of the body above him warding off the chill of his cooling sweat. He slowly undulated his body, the pleasant shiver running up his spine enhanced by the way his father's breath hitched and a trembling hand found its way under his head, acting as a cushion.

He mewled in disappointment when Minato drew back, turning his head to the side when Naruto tried to follow. What was wrong now?

"Sorry, but if we don't stop this..." The older man nipped at one of the deep red marks on the teen's neck and smiled lopsidedly. "...then we're not going to leave this office for another hour. And I for one would rather continue this where we're not under constant threat of being walked in on."

Huh, that was a rather good argument. Still, Naruto grumbled a bit as he allowed Minato to get up and step away, both of them groaning quietly when the older blond drew out. He remained lying on the table lazily, following his father with his eyes as the man first fixed his pants and then slowly ambled around the room, collecting their clothing from the random places it had been thrown.

He caught the boxers Minato threw him and wiggled back into them without getting up, too tired to face the fact that he was feeling sticky all over and somehow would have to walk back to their house. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to jump in surprise when his father was suddenly standing in between his legs, smiling wryly as he cleaned Naruto's stomach with a tissue.

"Are you alright?" Minato's smile was replaced by a slightly worried frown and the teen felt tempted to roll his eyes. Honestly, he could stab a kunai through his hand and it would heal in a matter of minutes, what made his father think he couldn't handle... well, being fucked? It still felt weird to even think that, although they had just had sex not even fifteen minutes ago.

"'Course I am." He smiled foxily and sat up, wrapping his arms around Minato's waist in a loose hug. "I just feel all sticky."

The taller blond chuckled quietly, wiping a speck of white - how had that gotten _there?_ - from Naruto's shoulder. "Well, we should probably take a bath when we get home. We both need one."

The teen hummed his assent and took Minato's free hand, pressing a kiss to a scar on the man's knuckles and looking up at him from beneath his lashes. "I'm glad I lost my patience today."

Minato smiled softly and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss against his son's lips. "So am I." He dumped Naruto's clothes in the his lap and poked the teen's nose playfully. "Now get dressed so that I can throw you over my shoulder and take you home as my conquest."

Naruto snorted as he slipped his shirt over his head. "I was the one who took the initative, so isn't it me who conquested you?" He met Minato's blank stare as he successfully wrestled his arms back into the sleeves and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

His father stared at him for several moments longer with an unreadable gaze and Naruto started to wonder if something was wrong - that is, until he noticed the man's corner of the mouth twitching as if fighting a smile. He growled. "_What?"_

At that, Minato started chuckling, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he slumped down into his chair. Naruto slipped off the desk and stepped into his pants with a confused and slightly disgruntled frown. He waited until his father had stopped laughing at him, then he leaned down and prodded his side.

"Now what the hell was so funny?"

The younger blond knew the kind of grin Minato was using and also knew that nothing good could come off his question, but it was already too late to take it back. He mentally prepared to be mocked. "You _do_ know that the word 'conquested' doesn't exist, right?" The man sat up and ruffled the annoyed and embarrassed teen's hair. "You still have a lot to learn before you can take over my job. Maybe we should start with a thesaurus?"

"Oh shut up. Once I'm Hokage I'll declare 'conquested' as an official word and then we'll see who's right."

"I'm gleefully awaiting the day that you try to get _that_ past the council. I'll even be rooting for you."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the other, annoyed once again. Why could he never have the last word? What he didn't count on was that his father would suddenly stand up faster than his eyes could follow and capture his tongue in between his teeth, giving it a playful nip. The teen blinked, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as Minato chuckled again.

"Don't stick it out if you don't intend to use it."

Naruto pouted for a second, but the expression was gone before his father could even begin to think of another teasing remark. Instead the teen placed his arms around Minato's waist and leaned his forehead against the taller one's chest with a tired sigh. Despite what his father may have thought he knew quite well exactly what he had gotten them into. Things weren't going to be easy, considering they would be trying to hide a relationship from an entire village full of ninja.

Minato wasn't sure what had caused the sudden change in mood, but he closed his arms around the other anyway, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the teen's neck. He breathed in deeply, reassuring himself with the familiar, comforting scent. Even considering what they had just done - what he had just allowed to happen and even eagerly participated in - the idea of being his son's lover still felt surreal.

"Dad?" Naruto's voice was muffled by his father's shirt and the man just hummed in response. "I love you."

Minato felt his breath hitch at the words, at the new meaning behind them. Over the years he had heard them countless times from his son, but now... His arms tightened and he pressed his face against Naruto's neck, feeling slightly sick with all the conflicting emotions swirling around in his stomach. Love and guilt and happiness and determination - all mixed up enough to make his head hurt. He needed some time to think and sort this mess out. And then he needed some more Naruto. But for now...

"Let's go home."

* * *

Review, please? I'd really like to know what you're thinking, even if it's just "The lemon was boring as hell and the characters totally OoC." I can only try to get better if I know what's wrong in the first place.

Thanks,

Shiruy


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: See first chapter

I'm not quite satisfied with it, especially the end of the chapter feels rushed and it hasn't been beta'd yet, so expect me to come back several times to fix a few things. Initially I had planned to include a scene with Naruto's team here, but the stupid thing just got too long, so I decided to cut it now and just post it. Nothing really happens, but some of the backgrounds are explained and there's lots and lots of MinaNaru, so I think it's not too bad.

Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate your reviews. They get me all warm and fuzzy XD

* * *

Something was wrong.

At least, it _felt_ like something was wrong. Or not? His finely attuned senses told him that there was no danger, and still... He shifted a bit, a light frown settling on his features. He felt hot and his heartbeat was slightly accelerated, but there was no blanket on him. Weird. Had he fallen asleep on the couch in his office? No, he was pretty sure he had gone home. He had taken a bath with Naruto and--... right, Naruto. He had--_they_ had--shit, just what was he supposed to do now?

Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and went back to sleep, everything that happened yesterday would turn out to be a pleasant but fictional dream? That would be nice. Or no, maybe not. Well, at least it would make things less complicated. But getting back to that strange heat...

Someone was touching him. And judging from what his sleep-addled brain was trying to tell him, it probably was Naruto. He sighed as rough hands slowly stroked down his naked chest and to the hem of his boxers, wondering when his son was going to shake him awake. His internal clock was telling him that it was around six in the morning and he wondered why the hell Naruto was awake already, but he was kind of thankful for it, too. He'd have to be at his office in two hours and if it wasn't for his son he was quite sure he would have overslept. But now that he had so much time he could--

His thoughts derailed and crashed as he felt his boxers being tugged down carefully.

He should open his eyes right now, get his underwear back on properly and tell Naruto that they couldn't do this. In fact, he shouldn't have let the teen into his bed in the first place, but he didn't have the will to refuse his son last night. He was regretting that choice now, because despite what his brain was telling him, his body didn't move, not as he was divested of his last piece of clothing and not as hands smaller than his own closed around his awakening arousal.

A low groan was wrenched from him as Naruto started to stroke him up and down, his body involuntarily tensing at the pleasure tingling in his stomach. He _really _should open his eyes and tell Naruto to leave. **Now**.

"I know you're awake, Dad." A tongue licked along his erection and he whimpered. "And I really only wanted to know what it tastes like, but now that you're up anyway..."

Minato's eyes snapped open as he felt a slick heat envelop him and he met Naruto's gaze, the azure blue smouldering with passion and need. His pupils widened as he stared at his son slowly, deliberately going down on him, sliding more and more of Minato's arousal into his mouth. He felt like his brain had short-circuited, unable to think of anything but the glorious sight before him, unable to avert his eyes or even open his mouth to protest(_moan and beg for more)_.

He was faintly aware of his hands trembling (and really, wasn't he supposed to have more self-control then that?), but then Naruto went back up, dragging his tongue along the shaft before swirling it around the head and Minato couldn't do anything to stop himself from arching his back, a choked groan escaping him. The teen grinned roguishly and did it again, his eyes never leaving the man's flushed face and heated gaze. He loved the salty and slightly bitter taste on his tongue, the way he could make Minato pant and moan, the fact that even while blushing with embarrassment his father couldn't tear his eyes away from what Naruto was doing.

He nudged his father's thigh and happily laid himself flat on his stomach, only propped up on his elbows, as Minato readily complied with his wishes and opened his legs further. He had been a bit unsure about doing this, after all, who knew how his father would react to a surprise like this? But now he was panting and moaning beneath Naruto and the teen grinned mischievously before taking the arousal before him into his mouth again, thinking that he really could get used to being able to make Minato flush and groan like that.

His nails left little red crescents in his father's thighs as the man strained against Naruto's hold and the teen couldn't help but think that there was something incredibly arousing about the idea of marking Minato. Thanks to Kyuubi the hickeys on his own body had long since faded, but his father's would stay for days on end...

A positively wicked grin lit up Naruto's face as he released Minato's cock, ignoring the man's frustrated whimper, and instead went for the right inner thigh. He remembered very well how incredible his father's ministrations had felt yesterday and he thought it was high time to return the favour. He shuffled down a bit and started just above the man's knee, following the line of a thin scar with little bites and licks, delighted by the way Minato began to squirm beneath him.

Naruto's mouth left several reddened patches of skin in its wake, some nearly violet, some barely visible, and when he reached the man's hip bone he stopped and proudly looked upon his work. The reddened skin marked a clear trail and he itched to follow it over and over again, but then Minato bucked his hips and whined his son's name and really, how could Naruto resist that?

He closed his hands around his father's cock in a firm grip and began to stroke it up and down again, smiling at the little gasps and groans he got for his effort. He let his tongue just barely skim over the head of Minato's arousal before leaning down and sucking at the base of his shaft, curiously wandering lower to lick at his father's balls while his hands continued their work.

Minato groaned and threw his head back, his hands clenching in the sheets beside him. He wanted nothing more than to bury them in Naruto's hair, to push his son's mouth onto his cock just the way he liked it, to thrust up and-- "Ahh!" Somewhere in between biting back pleas for more and fantasising about what else he could do with Naruto's cute little mouth he had closed his eyes, and thus it came as a complete surprise when his son's lips closed around the head of his arousal again, his fingers stroking in a harder, faster rhythm.

Despite Naruto's hold Minato's hips arched off the bed, a choked moan being wrenched from his throat as his son's tongue pressed against his slit. God, he felt like he was burning up, the heartbeat in his ears sounding like drums as his fingers clenched painfully tight around the sheets. He stared transfixed as his cock vanished again and again in between red lips, his chest heaving with gasping breaths and his stomach muscles tensing with the building heat.

Naruto breathed heavily through his nose, learning for the first time that it was rather difficult to breathe evenly when you had something so large in your mouth. Not that he was complaining, because the taste and feel made more than up for it. He went down again, for the first time noting with dismay that he could barely fit half of Minato's cock into his mouth. Wasn't there a way to get in more? He thought about it for a minute, stubbornly ignoring how his hands wanted to creep down to his own prominent arousal, and came to the conclusion that he would simply have to ask his father.

His mouth came off with a 'pop' and he blinked in surprise at the sound, his quiet giggle getting drowned out by Minato's frustrated groan. He waited until he was sure he had his father's attention and that the other was coherent enough to understand him, then he asked. "Hey Dad? How can I get you all the way into my mouth? It's possible, right?"

Minato stared. He opened his mouth, closed it again, then nodded silently, trying to wrap his mind around what his son had just asked. Naruto wanted to... to... deep-throat him? He whimpered, his thoughts becoming hazy as the sentence repeated itself over and over again, gratuitously supplemented with several mental images of his son's mouth sliding all the way down to the base of Minato's cock.

Naruto grinned a bit smugly as he watched his father blush heavily, a sort of glazed look entering the cobalt blue eyes. Seemed like he approved of the idea. Still, in order to do anything he first needed some instructions. He raked his nails over Minato's thigh, repeating his question as the other's gaze snapped back into focus, "So? How do I do it?"

Minato took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order to tell Naruto what to do. Still, every time he even thought about it the images came back and it took a considerable amount of his control to stutter out the words. "You--uhm, you... you have to relax your throat and depending on how strong your gag reflex is go faster or slower. You can't breathe when my-- uhm... when-- when you're doing it, so you have to take a deep breath beforehand. And... yeah. Just... be careful. Make sure you don't gag. And keep your throat relaxed or you could hurt yourself."

The teen watched in growing amusement as Minato's already flushed cheeks became a startling shade of scarlet while he talked, but he refrained from teasing his father, as tempting as it was. Instead he shot him a brief smile and then concentrated on the task at hand. Propping himself up a bit more he licked his lips, wondering if he would be able to do this on his first try.

His lips slid down along the shaft just like before, but this time when he felt the tip against the back of his throat he didn't stop but slowly continued pushing, wanting to see how far he could force it. For a few seconds it seemed alright, it felt weird like swallowing really slowly, but no pain or anything. Then, suddenly, his whole throat contracted as his gag reflex set in and he drew back, coughing and spluttering. Damn.

"Fuck, Naruto! Are you alright?"

Minato's body had been as tense as a coiled spring as the heat around him got even tighter, more intense, and it had been all he could do to stop himself from thrusting up, but then Naruto had gaged and he immediately sat up, feeling as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Damn, what had he been thinking, allowing his son to do that? What if Naruto had hurt himself? He started to run the fingers of his left hand through his son's hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back.

"Damn, I'm so sorry. Let's just forget about that and--"

"No!"

Naruto met his father's concerned gaze stubbornly, refusing to stop trying just because he didn't get it the first time. "I'm sure I can do it. Just lay back and let me try!"

"But--"

"Nope. Lay down. Let me try. If I mess up again I'll stop, okay?"

Minato bit his lip, unsure what to do. Naruto seemed really sure he could do it, but then again, his son had never been lacking in the self-confidence department. He still hadn't decided as his son's hand simply pushed against his chest and forced him to lay down again, and by the time he made up his mind it didn't really matter anymore anyway because the teen's mouth was back on his cock and coherent thought became once again increasingly difficult to manage.

Naruto pondered how to this, since slow obviously hadn't worked. Should he just push it all the way down in one go? Then he shrugged mentally, took a deep breath, relaxed his throat as much as he could (he hadn't ever used those muscles consciously before, so he wasn't quite sure he was successful) and just did it.

Above him, Minato gave a loud moan that trailed of into a whimper, his whole body trembling with the effort of keeping still. God, it was so hot, so _tight_... He let go of the sheets and instead clutched at the headboard above him, his eyes wide and his heart racing as he stared at the sight before him. His son's eyes were nearly closed, little tears collecting at their corners, his mouth stretched wide open around his cock. Minato felt like he couldn't get enough air, like he was drowning in heat, the whole world reduced to this single moment. Fuck, he needed more _so badly_.

Naruto's throat hurt a bit and he couldn't breathe, but he managed to suppress the urge to gag and mentally crowed in triumph. He knew he could do it! Physically, his elation expressed itself with a pleased hum, and he was even more pleased with the reaction that got. His father positively writhed beneath him, a pained, almost begging whimper being forced from his throat. The teen secured his hold on his father's hips - he would rather not have Minato lose control and move suddenly - and did it again before drawing back, pausing a second to take another breath and pushing down again, mentally grinning at the way his father's voice began to rise in volume.

"Ohhh fuck, Naruto, so good! Just like that, feels so great, oh god--aahhhnnn...d-damn, _please_..."

The teen shuddered as his father's words became incoherent, intermixed with desperate sobs and pleas for more. His heart was beating like crazy, his whole body flushed and just begging to be touched, but he didn't have a hand free and he whimpered, squirming against the bed sheet to get at least some kind of friction as he went down on his father again and again.

His eyes continued to water from the strain of resisting the urge to gag and tear tracks ran down his cheeks, mingling with the saliva dripping down Minato's shaft. Naruto absently thought that this was kind of messy, but all brain activity was put on hold as he lifted his gaze from where he had been watching what he was doing and caught sight of his father's face screwed up in mind-numbing pleasure, moans and praises continuing to spill over his lips. The teen paused in his movement, only to swallow reflexively as he got his father's arousal stuck halfway down his throat. He was not prepared for the scream that followed, or the hands suddenly in his hair forcing him down onto Minato's cock again.

For a moment he was so surprised that he resisted his father's hands, tried to get free, but then he understood what was going on and relaxed, allowing Minato to guide him and trusting him to be careful. He lifted his eyes and found the other's gaze again, blue sinking into blue as the older of the two slowly started to move Naruto's head up and down, hips thrusting just a little to aid the motion. The teen's head was spinning, the mixture of this incredible scene and the feeling of giving up all control to Minato so completely making a tight heat coil in his stomach and almost without his conscious decision his hand started to sneak down his own body, brushing over his nipples and stomach before it settled on his hard arousal.

He groaned throatily as he started to stroke himself, the heat changing to bubbling lava, and he began to actively work on Minato again, rubbing his tongue against the shaft and stepping up their rhythm a bit, making his father's breath hitch. His end was approaching rapidly, the kink of the situation getting to him bad enough that he was nearly as aroused as his father, the dizziness and the feel of Minato's cock sliding in and out of his mouth only adding to the heat. He hadn't thought it was possible to get this worked up without even being touched, but here he was, panting and gasping for breath when he could, moaning like crazy when he couldn't.

His throat was beginning to feel weird, sort of numb like an overtaxed muscle, and he unconsciously swallowed again while his hand stroked faster, his body skirting along the edge of his orgasm. Minato sort of gasp-screamed and suddenly Naruto found his nose pressed against skin, lips closing around the base of the arousal buried all the way inside his throat.

"_Naruto!!"_

The salty taste the teen had almost gotten used to exploded in his mouth, much stronger than before and he gave a helpless whimper as the tension in his stomach finally snapped, his nails leaving deep gashes in Minato's thighs as his body succumbed to the onslaught of dizzying esctasy. He tried to gasp for air but couldn't, hastily drawing back before his father's come could make him choke, ignoring the way some of the stuff got on his face.

He felt lightheaded and satisfied and most of all _happy_ in a way he had never quite been before, even as he slumped bonelessly onto the body beneath him, heedless of how sticky he was getting himself. His vision was swimming and he thought that if he ever had to move it would still be too soon. His head was laying on his father's stomach and the sound of their heavy panting was the only thing that filled the room, both too exhausted to even begin to think of words.

Minato wasn't sure how long he just laid there, waiting for his breath to even out and for his brain to start working again as little aftershocks buzzed through his body, making his fingers twitch occasionally as if to grab onto something. And even as he slowly began to come down from his high all he was really capable of thinking was _That was incredible_. It took Naruto's hand searching out his own and linking their fingers together to snap him out of his daze at least partially, the heavy scent of sex in the air and the weight on top of him doing nothing to help with getting his ability to speak back.

He laboriously propped himelf up on his elbows and looked down at Naruto, who still had his eyes closed and seemed content to drop back off to sleep. For a few long moments Minato just stared, feeling strangely elated and ashamed at the same time as he watched a spatter of white slowly run down his son's flushed cheek. Then Naruto opened his eyes and the man found himself captivated once again, the familiar blue eyes positively glowing with happiness and contentment.

Pink lips gradually stretched into a wide smile, and then the teen got up on his knees and crawled up his father's body until they were chest to chest, where he laid down again. Minato's hands came up and started to rub Naruto's back up and down in firm caresses as the teen leaned down and initiated a slow kiss tasting of salt, sweat and sex. Minato knew that he should be more worried, feel guiltier for what they had done, but it was really difficult to dredge up any kind of negative emotions when his son's tongue sneakily slipped into his mouth and so he didn't even bother to try.

Naruto eeped when his father suddenly rolled them over and he found himself pressed into the mattress, but that quickly changed into a satisfied hum when a tongue started plundering his mouth. He loosely laid his arms over Minato's shoulders, his eyes slowly closing so that he was able to concentrate better on the feelings coursing through him. There was heat, of course, the kiss more than enough to make his teenage body yearn for more once again, but also something different, something harder to describe. If he had been forced to give it a name he would have said it felt like Minato. Warm and caring and needy, but also just a little bit cautious, as if his father held the most precious thing in the entire world in his arms and was afraid of breaking it.

Well, Naruto was not going to break and he was not going to let go of what they had anytime soon. He tightened his hold and slipped his right leg between Minato's thighs, smiling against the other's lips as the action elicited a surprised gasp from the man. Slowly but surely their kiss turned from languid but intense to deep and heated, especially as the teen started to rub his thigh against his father's crotch. Each near-silent groan rumbling in Minato's chest sent another frisson of excitement through Naruto's body and he grinned, happily thinking that it seemed like it would be quite a while before they managed to get out of bed.

Minato knew they had to get up and face the real world sometime soon, but for now he was more than content to stay here and ravish his son for a few more minutes (although he was starting to wonder who was ravishing whom here, considering Naruto's leg pressed insistently against his re-awakening arousal and the teen's hands were kneading his back). He was just about to let his own hands start to wander when a shrill ringing suddenly filled the room, making them both jump in shock and whip around to stare at the source of the atrocious sound - Minato's alarm clock.

Naruto relaxed back against the mattress with a frustrated groan while his father muttered a few explicit curses and reached over to shut off the alarm. Still, the mood was thoroughly broken and the man rolled off the teen and sat up, sighing regretfully as he looked at the smaller blond glaring poutily at the clock.

"Come on.", he poked the teen's side, a brief smile flitting over his face as Naruto squirmed and redirected his pout-glare at him. "You have to meet your team at eight, don't you? It's already quarter to seven."

"Mou..." The teen sat up and sidled up to him, throwing his arms around Minato's shoulders once again and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "But that's still over an hour away! Can't we stay in bed just a little bit longer?"

Minato outright grinned at that, but still shook his head. "Sorry, but we both need a shower. We're kind of a mess." And to demonstrate that he reached up and rubbed his fingertips against Naruto's cheek, then showed the younger blond the few drops of white that now stuck to them.

To say that Naruto was not happy would have been an understatement, but he also knew a lost fight when he saw one and so gave up with a disappointed sigh. Still, if he had to go meet his team with his body drowning in unsatisfied teenage hormones he'd make damn sure that Minato would suffer a bit, too. He grabbed his father's hand and held it up to his face as if to study the stuff on it, but instead of just looking he leaned over and closed his lips around the calloused fingertips, feeling quite smug as the older blond breathed in sharply. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the fingers, humming low in his throat at the familiar musky taste, and met the other's eyes with a heavy-lidded gaze, wordlessly inviting him in for more.

Minato whimpered quietly, spell-bound by the kinky sight of his son treating his fingers like a popsicle. Everything in him was urging him to lean forward and claim those deliciously full lips as his own, but the time... Naruto slowly drew back until only just the other's fingertips were inside his mouth, then he grinned brightly and rubbed his tongue against them, feeling rather accomplished when Minato swore and snatched his hand back, then pounced on the teen and proceeded to map out the younger one's mouth with his tongue.

Unfortunately, the alarm decided at that moment to announce rather loudly that five minutes had passed and Naruto hissed angrily, mentally swearing to get rid of that thing and if it was the last thing he did as his father let go of him.

"Would you be very mad if I killed your clock?"

Minato chuckled at his son's question and answered with a slightly lewd grin. "Well, as long as you promise to wake me up every morning like today I think I don't really need it."

Naruto blushed lightly, the innuendo clear to him although it was more in his father's eyes than in his words, and replied with a grin the mirror image of the other's, "I guess I could do that. Although you are more than welcome to wake me up as well..."

The older of the two grinned again, but instead of leaning in for another kiss like the teen had hoped, Minato got up and tugged his underwear back into place, grimacing at the mess all over him. Naruto saw the expression and snickered while he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, quite unashamed of his nakedness.

"You know..." He leaned against his father's side and poked a wet patch on his boxers. "You need to take a shower too, so wouldn't it save time if we'd just share one?"

Minato laughed quietly and ruffled his son's hair, ignoring the other's indignant 'Hey!'. "As tempting as that sounds, I fear that if I get into that shower too we'll both be late for sure. Now hurry up and take your shower, I want to check your arm before breakfast."

"Oooookay, if you insist. But you don't know what you're missing out on!", Naruto proudly declared before strutting from the room, only stopping in the doorway for a second to throw his father a saucy wink over his shoulder.

Minato smiled and let himself slump back onto the bed as he heard the door to the bathroom fall shut, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. It was ridiculously easy to allow himself to think this was normal, after all, their easy banter was there just like before, the way they smiled at each other, how casually they allowed the other to touch. Was it really that morally wrong what they were doing? Nobody was getting hurt, nothing happened they didn't both want and it made them happy. No, he didn't know about Naruto, but it made him more than happy. It made him complete again. It filled a part of his life that had been empty for so long that he had forgotten something was supposed to be there in the first place.

It felt good. Overwhelmingly, heart-wrenchingly, impossibly _good_. And no matter what doubts or fears were gnawing at him, he knew he would do literally _anything_ to keep this. It kind of scared him, this urge to ruthlessly protect what was his, no matter what he had to sacrifice in the process, but it also reassured him because he knew that at least Naruto would always be safe.

With another heavy sigh he got to his feet and left for the kitchen. He had a breakfast to prepare.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Minato was sitting at their kitchen table and sipping at a cup of coffee. He hadn't bothered to get dressed considering he'd just get his clothes dirty too, and was now waiting for Naruto to leave the bathroom, since the sound of water had stopped a few minutes ago. Half of him was busy thinking about all the paperwork he would have to do today and trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he had left his office without notifying anyone, while the other half of him was trying to drive away the mental images from this morning that were stubbornly attempting to make him go and check whether his son was dressed yet.

A few minutes later almost silent footsteps alerted him to the fact that Naruto was finally finished, but instead of entering the room the teen seemed to stop in the doorway. Minato took another sip from his cup and wondered why his son wasn't coming closer, though he didn't turn around to acknowledge the other's presence.

Naruto was leaning against the doorway, for once allowing himself to do nothing but simply _look _at his father. He admired the broad shoulders littered with faded scars, the black Anbu tattoo a stark black against bronze skin on the other's arm, drunk in the sight of the man's strong back and the lean muscles speaking of years and years of conditioning. Still, his favourite part was probably Minato's neck, the only patch of skin entirely scar-free. It was lean and smooth and sexy in a way he wasn't quite sure how to put into words, the nameless feeling of _mine_ making him want nothing more than to mark that perfect skin.

And, he realized with a start, in contrast to just two days ago there was absolutely nothing stopping him from going ahead and doing it.

Delighted by this revelation he grinned and sauntered into the room, stopping behind the other's chair and throwing his arms around the naked shoulders with a cheery, "Good morning!"

Minato leaned his head back against the teen's collar bone, absently noticing that the other hadn't put on a shirt and was only wearing his pants, and smiled up at him, greeting him with a quiet "Hey."

Naruto's smile fell a bit as he realized the other's mood. Not exactly sad, but kind of subdued, worried. Now that wouldn't do. He pressed a kiss against the other's neck and hummed low in his throat, tightening his hold around the broad shoulders. He stayed like that, his lips brushing against his father's throat with every word. "What's wrong? You were fine twenty minutes ago."

Minato shivered lightly, the sensation of lips brushing over his skin enough to noticeably accerlerate his heartbeat. Still, Naruto's question made the heavy feeling in his stomach all the worse and he frowned as he realized it was dread. Not because of what they had, but because he was afraid it wouldn't be able to last. Sooner or later they would be found out and then... He couldn't even begin to imagine everything that would happen.

"Stop worrying."

The command was whispered against his skin and accompanied by a hot tongue travelling from the hollow behind his ear down his throat, making goosebumps appear all over his arms. His neck had always been especially sensitive and now he couldn't quite suppress a groan as teeth nibbled at the juncture where nape met shoulders. He could feel Naruto smiling and the corners of his lips lifted involuntarily, mirroring his son's expression as his left hand reached behind and threaded through the teen's wet hair. Still, his voice was a strange mix of quiet amusement and tired resignation as he replied, "Easier said than done."

Naruto hummed noncommittally, his mouth busy creating dark red hickeys which probably wouldn't fade for days, and grinned as he felt Minato shiver noticably. He detached himself long enough to murmur "I guess I'll just have to distract you.", then lightly bit down on Minato's earlobe, extremely glad that he remembered so much from Icha Icha as his father whimpered a little and leaned his head to the side, giving Naruto easier access to his neck.

The teen's mouth was hot on Minato's chilled skin and he allowed himself to sink into the sensation, his hand pressing against the back of Naruto's head encouragingly while his other clenched around his mug. He closed his eyes as his son's lips wandered along his jaw, then willingly turned his head to meet the other in a slow, deep kiss. It felt surreal in a way, sitting here in the kitchen and letting the teen's tongue explore his mouth, allowing Naruto to set the pace of the kiss since he was still new to the whole thing.

He set the mug down on the table, freeing his hand, which he then settled over Naruto's arm. The teen in turn tightened his hold and Minato smiled, getting a bit more active and pushing his tongue against his son's, a part of him still marvelling at the fact that this was possible at all. They were both panting a bit when Naruto drew back and settled his chin on his father's shoulder, maintaining eye contact out of the corner of his eye.

"And? Distracted?", the younger blond asked with a mischievous grin.

Minato smiled gently and leaned his head back, nuzzling his cheek against Naruto's as he muttered a fond "Brat."

The teen snickered and stood up again, the former position uncomfortable for his back. Minato's hand skimmed over his son's arm as the other loosened his embrace and the man was brought up short as he encountered a wet bandage. He frowned, remembering that he had to check on the other's wound.

"Sit down, I'll get the med kit."

Naruto murmured his assent as he let his father stand up, watching him leave the room before sitting down in his usual chair. He took a sip from Minato's mug, grimacing as the taste of the lukewarm and more importantly unsugared coffee hit him. Honestly, he'd never know how his father could drink the stuff like that... although he had to admit, mixed with the other's own unique flavour it was rather good.

He grinned happily at the thought, still overcome with giddiness every time he allowed himself to think about the fact that he and Minato were lovers now. The idea itself was just so mind-blowing, he would never have thought it possible. Looking back now he knew that his actions yesterday had been rash and could have backfired spectaculary, he could have utterly destroyed their relationship, but he had been so sick of doing nothing about his feelings that he had simply snapped. Luckily, it had all worked out in the end, even better than he had hoped it would. He blushed a bit, remembering what had happened in his father's office yesterday. _That_ would probably be his favourite memory for years to come.

Although what they had done this morning was really great, too. His blush darkened, his mind supplying him with several images of the man panting beneath him, silky skin slick with sweat, his voice, husky from sleep and lust, begging for more...

When Minato sauntered back into the room Naruto's mind was still busy wandering down memory lane - or through the gutter, as it was. In this case there really was no difference. Of course the older blond immediately knew what the teen was thinking about, the signs weren't hard to read - glazed look in his eyes, flushed cheeks, a rather lewd smile on redder than usual lips.

Minato couldn't quite suppress the teasing grin lighting up his face and casually walked over to his son, knowing that the teen's senses would only react if he identified himself as a threat, for example if he suddenly walked silently or tried to keep out of his direct line of vision. He strolled past Naruto to the kitchen counter, setting the med kit down, before he walked back to his son and stopped behind him, sneaking his arms around the teen's naked torso in an imitation of what the younger one had done to him a few minutes ago.

He leaned down, aware of how Naruto had tensed up in his arms, and practically breathed into the blond's ear, "And what've you been thinking about?"

"I--uh... just, uhm, stuff." Minato grinned wickedly as he watched the other's flush spread all over his face until even the tip of his ears were distinctly red, delighted by the reaction. He nuzzled his cheek against the teen's neck, letting his splayed hands slowly wander down the other's chest.

"Sure you don't want to tell me about it?" He flicked his tongue against his son's skin, tasting salt, hints of apple shampoo and the younger one's own distinct flavour. Now he just had to wait for the right moment...

"Yeah, su--" And there it was. "--uahh!" Naruto's answer changed into a surprised half-moan/half-shout as Minato bit down and sucked hard at his son's neck, his hands dipping lower into the loose orange pants. The older of the two uncharacteristically felt like chuckling evilly as the teen leaned his head back onto his father's shoulder, eyes clenched shut and biting his lip.

"Sorry, what was that?" He teasingly licked down his son's neck to his shoulder, waiting for the moment Naruto tried to answer to bite down again, his rough fingertips brushing against the teen's inner thighs. The words changed into a sharp inhale, the younger's body pressing back into Minato.

"Hmm, it seems like you don't want to tell me..." His fingers massaged smooth inner thighs while also slowly crawling higher, the action noticably speeding up Naruto's breathing. He nudged the other's lobe with his nose, letting his breath fan out over his ear and neck. "I think I should..." His fingers came dangerously close to the teen's rather obvious arousal, he could feel the heat radiating from it.

"...check your arm now, ne?"

And just like that he slipped his hands out of his son's pants, straightened up and grabbed the med kit, smiling as if nothing at all had happened.

Naruto whirled around in his chair, meeting Minato's eyes gleaming with wicked satisfaction with an expression of frank disbelief that quite clearly conveyed his thoughts of _'What the FUCK?!_'. The older blond was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud at the adorable mix of bewilderment, frustration and arousal, the whole thing leaving his son rather speechless.

Minato lifted an eyebrow at his son's continued silence, failing quite thoroughly at hiding the twitching corners of his mouth fighting to become a full-blown grin. Naruto stared at him for several moments longer, his eyes widening with the dawning realization of what his father had just done, and Minato began to think that this was all the reaction he would get. Then, out of nowhere and without even a hint of a forewarning, his son suddenly jumped at him with an indignant cry, startling the older blond bad enough that the attack was successful and they both crashed to the floor, Naruto straddling his father.

Thanks to his reflexes the impact with the floor was completely painless for Minato and he even managed to safely throw the med kit on the counter, but that still left him unprepared for the teen capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, the hands on his shoulders holding the older blond flat on the floor. He gasped when Naruto bit down on his lip, his head spinning when a tongue tasting faintly of coffee slipped into his mouth and quite boldly proceeded to plunder it, rubbing suggestively against his own.

When the teen finally broke away they were both panting, Minato staring in wide-eyed bafflement, while Naruto had something distinctly predatory about him, his usually sky-blue eyes shimmering violet. The older of the two continued gaping and trying to catch his breath as the younger blond leaned down again, trapping the other's lower lip between his teeth and softly tugging at it before letting go again and muttering reprovingly, "You really should know better than to tease me."

Minato blinked, and blinked again, needing some time to get his thoughts in order. Naruto had been getting better at controlling the instincts he got from Kyuubi after the last seal adjustment, so for an outbreak like this he really must have been riled up. Then again, Minato should have expected something like this, after all, the recent changes in their relationship were sure to get his son emotional. He took a deep breath and met the teen's rather intimidating eyes, still a dark violet.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet as he carefully placed his hands on the other's back and started to rub it up and down soothingly. "Why didn't you tell me Kyuubi's instincts were acting up?"

Naruto barked out a short, harsh laugh as if what Minato had asked was completely ridiculous, though he also relaxed into the other's caress and allowed himself to be calmed down. He knew that his father was looking at him curiously, wanting to know what the teen thought was so funny about his question, but he just closed his eyes and leaned down until his forehead rested against the man's shoulder. He took a deep breath, letting himself sink into the soothing warmth that came with the familiar scent.

"Naruto?"

The teen really didn't want to answer, he was sure Minato would be angry with him for not telling him sooner, but his father's voice was authoritative and demanding. It was impossible to refuse.

"It's been happening for months, but it hasn't ever put anyone else in danger or interfered with my battles."

He felt the body beneath him grow tense and closed his eyes tighter, knowing that if he looked he would see Minato frowning with worry and guilt. Sometimes, he really wished his father would learn to let go of things. Even Naruto had accepted that sealing Kyuubi inside him had been his father's only option, so why couldn't Minato do the same? The teen was so sick of the other becoming withdrawn and moody every time anything to do with the demon came up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is there any special trigger?"

He pressed a little kiss to the other's shoulder, an ironic smile on his lips. "Mhm. It's you."

The hands which had been caressing his back stilled for a moment, then continued stroking up and down as Minato got over his surprise enough to hide it. "What do you mean?"

Naruto grimaced, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks, but luckily the other saw neither. "Ever since I started feeling... attracted to you, my instincts have been telling me to make you my, well, I guess 'mate' would be the word. And now that you _are_... it's just... I don't know. Even now I have this urge to somehow get closer to you..." He nuzzled his face against his father's neck and darted his tongue out to swipe a taste. "...and it just won't stop."

Minato frowned at the teen's words and glanced down at their bodies, flush against each other, his fingers absently kneading his son's lower back. "We pretty much already _are_ as close as it's possible to get right now. And still...?"

"I know." Naruto tried to smile sweetly, but it came out with a bitter edge to it. "That's why it's been driving me crazy."

Minato nodded silently, worriedly contemplating what his son's little confession could mean for them. Were Naruto's feelings genuine or some crazy side effect brought on by the gradual absorption of Kyuubi's soul? Because who really knew about the mating habits of demons? It could be that the teen simply felt attracted to the most powerful being around him... although that didn't explain why Minato reciprocated said feelings.

He had forgotten how often he had already wished that day had never happened. Kushina crushed beneath one of the demon's paws, old Sarutobi-sensei sacrificing his life because he thought Minato was more important, and his little Naruto becoming the vessel of one of the most terrifying beings this dimension had to offer. If only he could do it all over again... He was sure he could have found a better way to seal Kyuubi away, he could have been there and stop her when his wife thought she had to go out and fight too, he could have done the sealing himse--

"What are you thinking?" He started as fingertips ghosted over his brow, having gotten lost in his thoughts.

Naruto had propped himself up on his father's chest and had seen the other's frown darkening. It wasn't hard to guess at what Minato was thinking about when he got that look on his face, but the teen still wanted to hear his father say it. Not to reassure himself with the knowledge, but simply so that he could disagree and maybe finally convince the man otherwise.

"Hm, just things." Minato paused as his eyes fell on the clock on the wall, thankful for a reason to postpone this conversation once again. He knew Naruto's thoughts on the matter and that his son forgave him, but that didn't mean he would ever stop feeling guilty. "Can you let me up now? I still have to shower and check your arm."

The teen huffed and threw him an annoyed glare, clearly knowing that his father was simply avoiding the issue, but he let it drop and rolled off of the other. He remained there, laying flat on his back and scowling at the ceiling, while Minato stood up and grabbed the med kit. Naruto tried to keep his eyes fixed on the boring wallpaper, not reacting as the man sat down beside him and started to peel off the wet bandage from his arm and even failing to screech in pain as the other carefully prodded at the wound.

He really wanted to stay angry at his father, but he knew that as soon as he looked at the other he wouldn't be able to do so anymore, and thus he settled for ignoring him for as long as he could. He just didn't understand why Minato never allowed others to help. He always had to do everything by himself and if he couldn't or had to let someone else step in he felt guilty about it. Stupid, stubborn man.

He shivered involuntarily as his father's hand brushed up against his side while checking his arm, the part of him that still felt foreign immediately perking up and urging him to crawl onto Minato's lap. When they had started, these sudden feelings had scared him senseless, it was just so like nothing else he had ever experienced before, and the things his body was trying to make him do... Especially to his father! For a few months he had successfully deluded himself into thinking that his attraction to the older man was merely caused by his inherited instincts behaving weirdly, but then there had been that training incident with Sasuke and he had been forced to admit to himself that maybe what he felt with Minato was different.

It hadn't been anything special, really, but somehow during one of their training matches Sasuke had pinned him to the ground and of course, his instincts had immediately acted up and tried to tell him that it was a good idea to pin his friend to the ground and do several naughty things to him. Still, there was a clear difference between his feelings during that incident and what he felt around Minato. There was just so much more behind everything to do with his father... he couldn't even put it into words. But he knew for sure that it wasn't the demon making him fall in love with Minato, only he himself. Maybe his instincts augmented the attraction, but even if he were a completely normal human his feelings would still be the same.

"Naruto?"

He hummed in answer, his eyes automatically wandering to his father, but the other wasn't looking at him. Instead, he seemed to be staring at the wound in consternation. He blinked and cocked his head to the side, his curiosity roused. "What is it?"

Minato frowned and gently prodded at the reddened flesh, drawing a low hiss from the teen. "I can't say for sure, but I think that this looks better than it's supposed to, considering you should be healing like everybody else. Did you notice any chakra getting through the poisoned area?"

Now Naruto frowned too and sat up, taking a closer look at the thin but deep cut. "I'm not sure, I really didn't pay any attention to it yesterday." He had been busy with other things.

"Can you channel chakra through it?"

The teen concentrated, trying to get the familiar flow to his hand going... and succeeded. He blinked. "What the...? It's not a lot, but to some extent it works again. Wasn't the poison supposed to last for several weeks?"

"It was."

"Aaaaand... what does that mean?"

Minato hummed pensively and ruffled his son's hair, habitually ignoring the indignant "Hey!" that action provoked. "I guess your healing factor is even more advanced that we thought. Or maybe it has become even better since the last time we measured it. We should schedule an appointment with Tsunade, just to be sure everything's alright."

"Awww, but I hate it when she prods and pokes me all over. And she always makes me drink icky stuff! We already know that my healing thing is better than we thought, why do we need a second opinion?"

The older blond smiled a bit at the teen's whining and started to wrap the wound up again after applying an antiseptic. "Because we need to know for sure. Also, if there are any side effects it could be dangerous not to know about them. Besides, for some unfathomable reason Tsunade likes you, so quit your complaining."

A mischievous smile stole onto Naruto's lips and he leaned closer to his father. "Ah, but you like me too, so the reason can't be all that unfathomable."

Minato raised an eyebrow, an amused twinkle in his eyes, and darted forward to plant a peck on his son's lips. "Believe me, I have no idea why I like you."

The teen pouted playfully, allowing the last vestiges of his previous annoyance to bleed away. "Well, then maybe I should remind you?" He moved closer for another kiss, but his father stopped him with a hand over the younger one's mouth and a little sigh.

"Sorry, but we have to get going. I don't even want to know just how late it is."

Naruto jiggled closer, shaking his head to get free of his father's hand, and slung his arms around the other's shoulders. "Hmm, but if we're already late, a few more minutes won't hurt, right?"

Minato grinned wryly, his own hands clasping the teen's waist. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

His smile softened as the other's lips met his in a gentle caress and words were muttered against his skin. "Yeah, and it's fun."

He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations as Naruto's tongue slid over his lips before slipping into his mouth, the faint taste of coffee still lingering. He vaguely admitted to himself that it would be nice to forget about the office and stay here for the day, just him and Naruto, to get more comfortable with this new twist in their relationship, but that was the price of being one of the most powerful men in the country. You didn't get to take sick days.

He let the kiss go on for several minutes, slowly growing deeper, until he had to remind himself sternly that the other had to go now if he didn't want to be even later than Kakashi. He reluctantly detached himself from his son, well aware of the little whine the teen wasn't quite able to suppress, and rubbed his nose against the younger blond's. He knew that it was high time for them to get going, but Naruto was looking at him from beneath his lashes, all innocent and seductive at the same time, and he just couldn't bring himself to stand up or even break the silence between them.

In the end, it was the younger of the two that decided that enough was enough and got to his feet again, offering his father a hand. Minato gladly accepted, throwing a reluctant glance at the clock. Uh oh.

"Shit! It's quarter to eight!"

Naruto blinked as his father started to run around like a headless chicken, randomly throwing clothes at the teen, the med kit in a cupboard and used dishes in the sink. He blushed a bit as Minato ran past him again – this time stark naked – and into the bathroom. Maybe he should join the other in the shower, after all, that whole rolling around on the floor thing must have gotten him dirty again, right?

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no! Get your cute little butt into gear!"

Naruto took a few seconds to pout at the door, but seeing as the wood refused to budge and grant the teen a look at the guaranteed to be deliciously wet blond, he instead decided to listen to his father for once and get ready to leave. After all, his team would already be pretty unhappy because of Kakashi, no need to aggravate them any further.

* * *

Review, please? x3


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it! I'll probably do stuff like answering questions and long comments tomorrow, right now I'm tired as hell and just want to get this chapter out.

Have fun reading! And beware the Sasuke-bashing, I can't stand that idiot.

Shiruy

* * *

"Okay, later."

Naruto was abruptly brought out of his daydream as two members of his team turned and jumped up into the trees, leaving the little clearing they met in. "Ehhh?", with a surprised expression he turned to Sasuke. "Where are they going?"

The other teen stared at him with a dubious expression from where he was standing leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. For a fleeting moment Naruto wondered if his teammate was aware that he looked like he was perpetually pouting.

"You idiot, didn't you listen to a single word Kakashi said just now? He's teaching Sakura a Doton Jutsu, and we're supposed to train.", the brunet explained in a derisive tone, once again annoyed that someone who was such a well-known figure in the village could be so stupid.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, bastard! And I was distracted because of something that happened this morning, so it's not my fault!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke. "Oh, _of_ _course _it's not your fault. How could you ever be responsible for yourself? How very stupid of me to assume so."

A light flush rose into Naruto's cheeks as he clenched his hands in anger, he hated how the other always thought he was so much better, just because he came from a famous clan while the blond's and his father's origins weren't even known. Minato had been a war orphan that just turned up one day.

"Just shut up, or I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh please, as if you could."

A smirk hushed over the whiskered face. "It can't be too difficult, considering your father still thinks you need remedial training."

Immediately, the blond knew he had hit the right button as Sasuke pushed off the tree and stalked towards him, flushing angrily. "It's not remedial training, just an extra tutor to help me with my sharingan! But what do you know about it, you've got no bloodline anyway!"

"Yeah, and I don't need one either! I can kick your ass just fine like this!"

"Pff, we'll see."

And they were on.

* * *

Kiba whistled as he strolled down the path towards Team 7's usual training ground, Akamaru rustling around in the scrub somewhere to his right. He had gotten his mother's permission to throw a party at their compound, and after informing his team he had now set out to inform the rest of the guys around his age. He had already invited tons of other people, but as usual Team 7 had to be complicated and hide out in their training ground, so now he was strolling through the forest towards the clearing from which he could already hear the sounds of battle... or what passed for it.

"You goddamn BASTARD!"

Dull thuds of shuriken hitting wood. The sound of flesh striking flesh.

"Ouch! Fuck, are you stupid?!"

Metal striking metal, then the ripping of cloth.

"Shit! I liked that shirt!"

"Oh come on, you've got like ten exactly identical ones at home!"

An explosion, followed by fluent and quite imaginative cursing.

"Stop running away and let me punch you!"

Silence for a few long seconds, then the feeling of a lot of chakra being used combined with the rumbling of moving earth.

A short scream followed by another ripping of cloth.

Kiba grinned and stopped at the edge of the clearing, where a rather dishevelled Sasuke had just gotten stuck up to his knees in viscous mud stickier than flypaper. Naruto looked a little signed, with his right sleeve covered in sooty black smudges, but he was grinning wildly, and he had a second scrap of the brunet's shirt clenched victoriously in his fist.

The blond was just opening his mouth, most likely to gloat, but Kiba decided that now was a good time to interrupt. Once they started fighting again it would take forever for him to get their attention.

"Hey!"

Two heads swiveled around, but while Sasuke's glower darkened even more, Naruto grinned sunnily.

"Kiba, hey! What'cha doing here?"

The dog nin had to suppress a snicker as the Uchiha used the distraction to start to free himself, while the blond was totally oblivious. Kiba decided to play along. "I'm throwing a party this Saturday, just about everyone is invited."

If possible, Naruto's grin became even brighter. "Seriously? Cool! I'll tell Sakura-chan later, ne?"

"Yeah, do that. And bring some snacks or something, okay? I don't want to pay for everything."

"Got it." The blond started to turn to his teammate/friend/rival - whatever fit at the moment. "Hey Sas-UAH!"

Kiba laughed out loud, Akamaru yipping at his side in amusement, as the oh so dignified Uchiha tackled Naruto and the two went down in a tangle of limbs and swears. The two rolled all over the clearing, biting, screaming and generally brawling like two drunk civilians, and Kiba nearly started crying with laughter when all shinobi grace was lost as Sasuke sunk his teeth into the blond's forearm and got clonked over the head for it. Seriously, these two were two of the most prestigious ninja this village had to offer? At his side, Akamaru snorted and shook his head.

Naruto growled as the other refused to let go of his arm, a part of him that still felt somewhat foreign screaming at him to bite back, scratch the weaklings eyes out, go for the neck... He rolled them over so that he was straddling Sasuke's waist and wrenched his arm away, reaching back to plant his fist in the Uchiha's pretty face, but before he could do so the positions were changed again and he landed hard in the dirt, the other trying to hold him down. For a moment he was honestly tempted to go along with what his instincts were telling him to do, just lean up and sink his teeth into the other's throat, but then he got himself under control and stopped the motion he had already started.

Unfortunately, the distraction was enough for Sasuke to get his hands on the blond's wrists and now Naruto found himself pinned to the forest floor, unable to get free because of the leverage the other had. They stared at each other, blue eyes filled with rage and dislike, bordering just a little bit on loathing, and brown, nearly black eyes gleaming triumphantly, wanting to rub his superiority in. At the edge of the clearing, Kiba was still laughing.

"You snuck up on me. I lost. Happy now?", the blond growled, trying to wrench his wrists free.

The dark-haired teen grinned smugly and tightened his hold on the other's arms. "Very. Now who's the best here, hm?"

Naruto snarled and bucked his hips, trying to get the other off. God, sometimes he hated his friend. He had long since learned that Sasuke had an inferiority complex the size of the Hokage Monument because of his brother, but that didn't make it any more justifiable that the bastard had to spend ten minutes gloating every time he beat the blond - or anyone, really. Naruto knew that he tended to gloat too, every now and then, but this was just ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Kiba had leaned against a tree, watching the scene with amusement. And was it just him, or...? "Hey, do you two know that you look like you're fucking?" The dog nins smirk grew as two heads snapped around to face him, their expressions an identical mix of confusion and revulsion.

"Gods, do you live in the gutter or something?!", Naruto exclaimed, his face screwed up with disgust. "This looks _nothing_ like sex!" Except where it did a little, the blond's mind disagreed. His father had held him down in nearly the exact same position yesterday, hadn't he? He flushed as he remembered what it felt like to have Minato above him, the weight of the other man on top of him, feeling skin against skin...

"Haha, you're _blushing_!"

Naruto became abruptly aware of Kiba pointing at him and laughing his ass off while Sasuke was staring down at him dumbfoundedly, obviously having recognized the shimmer of lust that had entered sky blue eyes. Embarrassed, the blond flushed even darker, and with a sudden surge of energy he threw the other off and scrambled to his feet.

"Shut up, Kiba! And I'm not blushing!" He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the heat, but it was a fairly fruitless endeavor. The dog nin just continued laughing while Sasuke got to his feet, too.

Damn, he really had had enough. With an annoyed growl, Naruto started to stomp off into the direction Sakura and Kakashi had vanished to, mumbling to himself, "What an idiot."

Behind him, Kiba kept snickering.

* * *

Naruto trudged home, a disgruntled frown on his face. Today really hadn't been the best of days, no matter how great it had started. Why did Sasuke have to be such an asshole? Sometimes he thought they were finally getting along, becoming a dependable team that could take higher-ranked missions, and then BAM! Mister Best-Uchiha-Since-Itachi-And-So-Much-Better-Than-You-Peasant was back and it was all Naruto could do not to break that arrogant bastard's pretty little face.

He absently waved as a few villagers greeted him, a brief smile flitting over his lips. He had grown up relatively isolated, away from the eyes of the village and always surrounded by Anbu guards, and while he would have liked to have some playmates, he also understood his father's reasons for doing it like this. There had been countless kidnapping and murder attempts on him, and had he grown up like any other boy, it would have only been a question of time before something happened. This way, he may have been horrible at dealing with kids his own age back when he finally officially became a genin, but he also got the benefits of being trained by Anbu, starting from a very young age.

He knew he was overqualified for his current rank - Chuunin - but Minato adamantly refused to promote him outside of exams, and in order to pass the biannual Chuunin exams they had needed teamwork... something that Team 7 sorely lacked. Still, in the last exam they had finally gotten into the third round and he had been able to show just what he was capable of, and had been promoted, in contrast to Sasuke and Sakura. He had the feeling that the Uchiha was still holding that against him.

His stomach growled as he strolled past a bakery, complaining because it had gone unsatisfied all day. He had only gone after Sakura and Kakashi to tell her about the party - and to get away from a certain stick-up-his-ass-bastard - but of course he had been suckered into training as soon as his teacher caught a glimpse of him. Not that that was a bad thing, training and learning new techniques was practically what he lived for! But it would still have been nice if he could have gotten some lunch first...

He was just contemplating the merits of grabbing some ramen for himself and his dad at Ichiraku's and eating at the office, when out of nowhere a chakra source revealed itself not even a meter to his left. His body was moving before his mind even knew what was happening, one hand going for his kunai and the other for the whistle that would summon an Anbu team to his location. He was stopped dead in his tracks, however, as a hand clamped down around his wrist and he found himself staring into familiar blood red eyes.

A beat of silence, then: "Holy shit, Itachi! Don't surprise me like that!"

The nineteen-year old Anbu captain bowed in apology, though he didn't let go of the blond's wrist. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. Are you on your way home?"

The blond teen grimaced at the honorific, but told himself that he should be happy with what he could get. It had taken him forever to get the Anbu to call him by his first name. "Yeah, just got finished with training. Are you off duty? Or why are you here?"

"I was on my way home, too, and couldn't help but notice you." The older of the two smirked a little and raised an eyebrow as the blond's stomach growled again. "Hungry?"

"Hey, it's not my fault", Naruto whined. "I didn't have any lunch today! Or breakfast, now that I think about it..." Though he wouldn't have traded what had happened this morning just for a little food, even if he could.

"I could buy you some dango.", the offer came in Itachi's usual, quiet voice and the blond blinked in surprise, before a bright smile lit up his face. Sasuke's brother could be so nice sometimes!

"Seriously?! Thanks!"

The Uchiha smiled slightly, and Naruto suddenly became aware of the thumb rubbing circles over his wrist, just before the other finally let go and turned around, starting off in the direction of a dango stall down the street. For a moment the blond remained still, staring between his hand and the retreating back of the older teen in consternation, but then he shrugged and followed the other. Free food!

* * *

It was late evening, and Naruto was lazing about on the couch, waiting for his father to come home. Dinner was already on the table, slowly getting cold, and from his vantage point the teen was impatiently staring at the door. He knew that Minato had to make up for all the paperwork he had skipped out on the day before, but usually the man at least managed to get home for supper, no matter how much he had to do.

He played with the hem of his t-shirt, twisting it this way and that between his fingers, and gnawed on his lip. He knew that it was stupid and irrational, but still... after not having seen his father all day, he was just a little nervous. What if the older blond had changed his mind, after having so much time to think about it? Naruto hadn't exactly given him the time to voice any doubts that morning. So what if he decided that a relationship between them was just too dangerous? The teen didn't think that he could bear going back to being strictly platonic, after everything they had done.

Unfortunately, these worries weren't even the only thing weighting him down. His own body was driving him mad, too. It was like... a buzzing under his skin. He was filled with a nervous energy and the steadily growing urge to get up and search for Minato, and once he found him latch on and never let go again, no matter what anyone said. He knew that this came most likely from the instincts he had inherited, just like his improved senses or healing factor, but it was still hard not to jump up and do what his body wanted him to.

He sighed and rolled off the couch, allowing himself to land on his stomach on the floor, where he remained unmovingly. He wanted Minato to come home...

Seconds ticked by and he grew annoyed again, drumming his fingers on the wooden floor and ignoring the scratches his sharp nails left behind. Then he whined and buried his head in his arms, taking a deep breath and blinking back frustrated tears. He hated feeling so unbalanced, like he wasn't in control of his own body, but he didn't know what to do about it either. He really needed to talk to his father. Like, right this moment. Why wasn't he home already?

He perked up as he caught the faint crunching of gravel outside their house, and jumped to his feet as he heard the typical clinking sound Minato's keys made when he got them out of his pocket. His mind was telling him that it was just a little bit pathetic, the way he was behaving like a puppy waiting for its master to come home, but that didn't stop him in the slightest as he ran for the door. Only when he heard the key being turned in the lock did he stop, unsure what to do. He teetered back and forth on his toes, impatiently waiting for Minato to go ahead and open the door, and the three seconds it took the man to do so felt like an eternity.

The moment Naruto saw the other he wanted nothing more than to jump him, but his worries from before caught up with him and he stopped short, freezing as he met his father's surprised gaze. The older blond raised an eyebrow in confusion as his son did nothing but stand there with an array of conflicting emotions painted all over his face, anxiety the most obvious of them all, and wondered just what had happened now. He broke the stalemate when he took a step forward, closed the door behind himself and asked, "Naruto?"

For a moment the teen looked to be fighting with himself, but then Minato could practically see the mental 'Aw, what the hell', and a second later he was tackled by an orange and yellow blur. He stumbled back until his back hit the door and blinked in surprise, but closed his arms around his son to return the hug nonetheless. "Naruto?"

But the smaller blond didn't answer, too busy taking in deep breaths of that reassuring scent that was all Minato. He nuzzled into the older's shirt and sneaked his arms under the other's coat so that he could hug him better. The tension inside him was finally relaxing, now that his father was here, and was replaced by a warm, bubbly happiness spreading through him, making a silly grin break out over his face.

Minato smiled as he let his son cuddle into him, the closeness cheering him up after a stressful day at the office. Still, he needed to know what was going on. He smoothed his hands up the teen's back from where they had been resting on the younger one's hips, and over his shoulders so that he could rest them on whiskered cheeks, gently forcing Naruto to look up and meet the older blond's gaze.

"Hey", he smiled warmly and smoothed his thumbs over the soft skin, following the scar-like whiskers over and over. "Everything alright?"

The teen nodded and averted his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Minato's smile widened, thinking just how adorable his son was being. "You sure?"

Naruto nodded again, but this time his eyes flickered to his father's mouth and his blush darkened. The older blond's eyes followed the motion as the teen's tongue darted out and moistened his lips.

"Uhm... Can-- can I..." For a split second sky blue eyes darted up and met their mirror image, before hastily being averted again, and starting to intently study the coat rack.

Minato knew what his son was asking and grinned a little, unable to resist teasing the younger blond. "Can you what?"

The elder felt the hands at his waist clench, bunching up his shirt, then Naruto looked up and stubbornly met his father's eyes, despite the dark red blush on his face. "Can I kiss you?"

The smile on the older one's face became gentle, the affection in his gaze obvious, and he nodded even as he leaned down, meeting the teen, who had gone up on his tiptoes, halfway in a chaste kiss. Naruto sighed happily and let his eyes flutter closed, his blush slowly abating as he relaxed into his father's arms. He trailed his hands up the other's chest and interlaced his fingers behind the taller one's neck, using his hold as leverage to push himself flush against his father.

Minato smiled against his son's lips and rested his right hand at the back of the teen's head, while his left one slipped under the other's shirt and settled at the small of his back, rubbing small circles over smooth skin. He jumped a little as he felt Naruto's tongue flick over his lips, surprised by this forwardness when the younger blond was so shy just seconds before, but he willingly opened his mouth anyway, meeting the other's tongue halfway in a sensuous caress.

Naruto finally relaxed fully as his father's taste hit him, the nagging voice at the back of his mind falling silent as all his worries were proved meaningless. He made a little sound at the back of his throat, more a mewl than anything else, as Minato took control of the kiss, sucking on the teen's tongue in a way that made the latter's toes curl and knees weak, before invading the younger blond's mouth, seemingly intent on exploring even the last little corner.

He moaned shakily and tilted his head to the side to give his father more access, more than happy to let the other do as he pleased. He still couldn't believe how amazing something as simple as a kiss felt, how the sensation of the other's tongue twining around his own could send his head spinning and make his legs feel like they would give out under him any second now. He tightened his grip and nudged his leg between the older blond's legs, eager to give some of the pleasure he was receiving back. A thrill of excitement tingled through his body and made heat pool in his stomach as he got a breathy sigh, bordering on a moan, for his efforts.

Minato wondered where this was going, quite aware of the arousal slowly but surely getting a hold of him, though that didn't make him want to stop any time soon. Maybe this whole relationship thing with his son was dangerous, stupid, and easily capable of destroying both their lives here in Konoha, but still, getting home and back to Naruto was all he had been able to think about that day. Now that he had given up on his denial, it seemed his attraction, in addition to the feelings that were already there, grew at a startling pace, and if he hadn't been so overwhelmingly happy every second he spent with the teen, he probably would have been more than slightly disturbed.

He let his hands trail down until they both rested on his son's bottom, then used his hold to lift the younger blond up a little and, following the other's lead, slid his leg between Naruto's thighs, eliciting first a surprised gasp, then an appreciative groan. They slowly separated, but only a few inches, barely enough to rest their foreheads against the other's, and gazed into each other's eyes, one pair of dazed blues mirroring the other.

Minato smiled and carefully let himself sink to the floor, so that the teen ended up on his lap, straddling his thigh. The younger blond returned the smile and, unable to resist the temptation, placed another kiss on his father's lips, before resting his head on the older one's shoulder, contentedly nuzzling his face against the other's neck.

Laughing lightly because of the tickling sensation, Minato playfully blew into his son's ear, making the teen start in surprise and eliciting a sound that is best described as an 'eep'. Chuckling under his breath and ignoring the other's pout, the man encircled his son's back with his arms and drew him closer again, muttering quietly, "I missed you."

He knew it was a little cheesy, but the way Naruto stilled for a moment, before leaning back a bit and _beaming_ at his father, made it completely worth it. The teen often smiled, but Minato had noticed that lately, more often than not, his heart wasn't really in it, his eyes remaining blank or slightly annoyed, while his face laughed. He wondered when this development had started, when his son had first felt the need to hide himself behind such a cheerful mask. He remembered that even just one year ago, the young ninja had still been wearing his heart on his sleeve, openly grinning at the world.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as out of nowhere and for no apparent reason, Minato's gaze turned somber and contemplative, a frown settling over his father's features. It was a fairly normal occurrence for the older blond's mind to wander off all of a sudden, but that didn't mean that it wasn't annoying. With an exasperated roll of his eyes, he poked the other's shoulder. "Dad?"

The man visibly flinched as his thoughts were interrupted, and his startled gaze focused on his son. "Sorry, what?"

Naruto frowned a little and pouted, put out that his father could forget him so completely even while he was right there on his lap. Minato cringed as he saw the other's expression.

"I'm sorry, I just...", he trailed off, trying to form his train of thought into an explanation, but before he could open his mouth again the younger one replied.

"Wait, let me guess: A weird thought hijacked your brain and then ran off with it, right?" The older blond smiled sheepishly and Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder how you became Hokage if you have the attention span of a gnat."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!", Minato protested, an affronted expression settling on his features, but the teen only crossed his arms and snorted in disbelief.

"Dad, a minute ago we were practically making out, and the next thing I know you've completely spaced out on me. Really makes me feel important, you know."

Seeing where the younger on was coming from, his father let his head hang contritely. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to let my thoughts run away with me like that, you just reminded me of something, and, well..."

Naruto sighed exaggeratedly and shook his head, but considering the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, it was obvious that he wasn't really mad. "You're horrible. Come on, let's eat."

The teen gave his father a peck on the cheek, then stood up and helped the other up as well. Minato quirked and eyebrow in puzzlement. "I'm forgiven that easily?"

The younger grinned mischievously as he answered, walking backwards towards the kitchen. "Dad, right now I'm so high on happiness that I'd forgive you just about anything. Now hurry up, the food's already cold, but that's no reason to let it go spoiled."

* * *

After their meal Minato was doing the dishes, while his son sat at the table, his head pillowed on his crossed arms and quite content to remain just like that, his eyes following his father's every move. He knew that his nearly obsessive need to know exactly where the other was came from his inherited instincts, but he followed the urge gladly, seeing no harm in doing so. Besides, it made him happy and satisfied him in a way not much else could these days.

The older blond was aware of the close scrutiny he was under, and wondered what had brought in on. The teen was also completely silent, something else that was rather unusual, and it reminded him of the other's weird behaviour at the door, as well as its likely source. With a frown he quickly dried his hands and turned around. "Can I look at your seal when I'm done here? I want to check if everything is alright."

Naruto blinked as his father's question interrupted him in his absentminded staring, a little surprised by how much time had passed without him noticing. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Great. Just lay down on the couch, I'll be done here in a minute."

The younger blond nodded and got up, pulling off his shirt and letting it drop on the floor while ambling over to the couch. He flopped down on the cushions and crossed his arms behind his head, using them as pillow, while he waited for Minato to finish with the dishes. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift off while he listened to the sounds of the other cleaning up. His body was still a little high-strung from what happened in the hallway, but this familiar routine they had fallen back into was doing wonders to calm him down. He didn't open his eyes as he heard the older blond approaching and kneeling down next to him, but he sucked in a sharp breath as, without warning, his father's fingertips ghosted over his stomach.

Minato pretended not to notice the teen's reaction, instead concentrating on the overlapping seals before him. Some lines were a little off, blurring into each other when they weren't supposed to, and he worriedly bit his lip and leaned closer, trying to figure out what the changes meant for the seal and for his son. From what he could gather, the seal was fading faster, causing the chakra to be absorbed at an accelerated rate and putting a slight stress on the young blond's boy, though it wasn't very noticeable, since his healing was speeding up as well.

Naruto shivered as the other continued to trail his fingertips over his stomach, hot breath fanning out over sensitive skin. He could tell from the look in his father's eyes that the man was completely absorbed in his thoughts, but for him it was difficult to ignore the enticing sensations the other was causing. His whole body was tense like a cord and he had to fight the urge to grab the older blond and pull him on top of himself. It was hard to form his wish into words, but there was just something in him that wanted to... be held? No, not really.

Rather, he wanted to be held _down_.

He shuddered as an image of Minato above him, using his whole body to press him down onto the desk, appeared in his mind. It made his heartbeat and breathing speed up, and he was seriously considering just doing what his body wanted him to, when his father spoke up.

"The seals are vanishing faster than they are supposed to, which is forcing the absorption rate to go up, too. I'm not sure by how much the process has accelerated and whether this development will continue or what caused it, so I think we'd better visit Tsunade as soon as possible. Also, I want to look up what could cause the seals to blur into each other... hm, maybe I'll ask Jirayia-sensei about that." Naruto blinked once, staring at the other uncomprehendingly, his mind still stuck on how to best get the older blond to molest him. Unaware of this, Minato continued talking.

"I'll check your seal again tomorrow night, so we'll have a rough understanding about how fast this change is progressing. Maybe I'd better put you on sick leave for a few days, I'd rather observe this in natural conditions. Hm, that also means no training for you..." Unnoticed by the other, the teen's expression grew progressively darker while the other was speaking, not happy at all with what his father was planning to do.

"Dad, you're _not_ going to put me on sick leave. I'm perfectly fine to do missions."

Minato finally looked up from the younger one's stomach, meeting his son's stormy gaze with an equally annoyed one. "Naruto, we can't take this lightly. If your body is forced to assimilate the Kyuubi's chakra at an even faster pace, it could severely damage your chakra system. If there is a way to slow the process down again, then we have to find it as soon as possible."

The teen propped himself up on his elbow and dismissed the other's concerns with a snort. "As if. I've never had problems with the demon's chakra, and although his instincts have been influencing me a bit more, I've always had complete control over my body. I'm sure that's not gonna change anytime soon."

The older blond sat back on his haunches and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? And what was that this morning then?"

Naruto sat up as well and turned to his father, mirroring the other's pose and crossing his arms. "You intentionally riled me up! It's not my fault if I reacted a bit too forcefully."

"A bit too forcefully?" This time, it was Minato who snorted in disbelief. "You tackled me to the floor and the demon's chakra was acting up. I'd say that for a few seconds, you definitely lost control."

"I did not!", came the instant objection. "I just got a little carried away! And besides, you...", the teen trailed off and looked off to the side, an embarrassed blush settling onto his cheeks. "You are the only one who can get such extreme reactions out of me."

The older blond was taken aback by his son's admission and for a few long seconds just gaped speechlessly, before he pulled himself together again. He wondered if he would ever get used to this. "Look, I know that you don't like it, but I'm just worried about you. If I messed up with the seals somewhere along the way, it could be really dangerous to you. All I'm asking is that you stay home for a few days so that I can make sure it's not going to get worse."

Naruto bit his lip and ran a hand through his wild hair. He kind of understood where his father was coming from, but still...! "Please, if I don't do anything all day, I'll go stir-crazy. If you don't want me on missions, then I guess... I guess I can't do anything about that. But at least let me train or something. You want to study the seal in 'natural conditions', right? I'm usually active for at least six hours every day, so doing anything else would be unusual, wouldn't it? It would give us a wrong idea about how the seal has really been working lately."

Minato rocked back and forth on his heels, thinking his son's words through. "Well, if you say it like that... I guess you are right. Still, just... I want you to be careful with what you do, okay?" He rubbed a hand over his face, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't do anything too strenuous and avoid situations that could cause you to lose your temper. The demon's influence could be getting worse, and we really can't afford any kind of incident to happen. The council is already hostile enough as it is."

The teen nodded somberly at the warning, knowing all too well about their standing with the village council. Two thirds of it were solidly supporting his father, though a few doubted that Naruto, or rather the Kyuubi, was really as harmless and controlled as the Hokage repeatedly told them he was, but the last third was more or less openly against the current village leader. The young blond never could bring himself to pay attention to all the whys and hows, but he knew that in the end it boiled down to the fact that a few power-hungry old geezers wanted to cause problems. It probably could have been a lot worse, but it still left them with several influential clan leaders just waiting for the chance to rile up the villagers, the second Naruto or Minato gave them an excuse to.

"I promise I'll be careful."

The older blond smiled a little at the other's serious voice and nodded in acceptance, silently declaring the topic as officially closed. Fights with his son always heavily influenced his mood, so he was glad that this one had ended without any screaming or doors banging. Sometimes, they were both simply too stubborn for their own good.

"Well, we should go to bed now. It's late." Minato stood up and stretched with a yawn, unaware of the eyes fixing on the thin strip of skin revealed as his shirt rode up.

"I'll sleep in your bed again, yeah?"

The older blond stopped mid-stretch and looked down at the innocently smiling teenager, a frown settling over his features. "I don't think that's such a good idea. If I'm called to the office because of an emergency, the messenger would see you. Also, Anbu patrols pass by here every five hours, they'd notice your chakra signature in my room."

Immediately, the smile was replaced by a pout and Naruto crossed his arms, leaning back against the backrest to glower up at his father. "So what? It's not like they'll think 'Oh no, a father and son in the same bed! It _must_ be an illicit affair!' The only one who'd jump to that conclusion is probably Ero-sennin."

Minato's frown darkened, unable to refute his son's argument, but not happy with it all the same. "Still, it would seem suspicious. We don't need to give anyone reason to suspect anything."

"It doesn't have to be suspicious! If anyone asks, we can just say I had a nightmare. Or that because of the seal, you're keeping me close, for supervision purposes. Besides, no one will ask anyway!"

The older blond rubbed over his eyes again, the combination of exhaustion and stress quickly combining to make him more annoyed than this situation normally would. "No one will ask, but everyone will make up their own explanation for what they saw, or noticed. Sooner or later there'd be rumours about us, and then we would be under such close scrutiny that we'd really have to break it off."

"Why do you always assume the worst about everyone?", the teen asked him accusingly. "I bet no one would think anything about it at all, they'll just make up some trivial reason. We're family, no one would suspect that we're in-- in a relationship."

Minato sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You are not sleeping in my room. It's too risky."

"But--"

"For the last time, you are _not_ sleeping in my room!" The older blond snapped forcefully, interrupting the other. For a moment he thought he saw his son go pale, but then there was a flush of ire on his face and the younger one snapped back, "Fine! Just fine! You're such a stubborn bastard sometimes!"

The teen threw up his hands in frustrated anger, giving his father one last glare, before he jumped up and brushed past him, storming from the living room and banging the door to the hallway shut behind him. Minato winced as a thin crack appeared in the plaster, then he let his head hang with a deep, exhausted sigh. He just wanted to make sure they wouldn't be caught. Was that really that horrible?

Well, so much for ending the day without any shouting or door banging...

He cursed quietly and let his eyes aimlessly rove around the room, unconsciously searching for something to distract him and finding nothing. In the end, he just went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, painfully aware of the total silence that had befallen the house. Maybe he should go to Naruto and apologize? But that would make it seem as if he had changed his mind, which he hadn't. He still thought that is was an unnecessary risk to sleep in the same bed, no matter how nice it would be.

Still, he felt pretty dejected as he shuffled to his room, unhappy with how the evening was turning out. He absently opened his door, then froze, immediately knowing that something was wrong - simply because he hadn't closed it in the first place. His eyes darted to the corners of the room, but he didn't find a trace of anyone hiding. The only thing out of place... A reluctant smile involuntarily tugged at the corner of his lips, though he knew he should be angry. The only thing out of place was the lump on his bed.

He slowly walked over and sat down on the edge, wondering what to do as the teen didn't react. He carefully laid a hand on where he guessed the other's back to be, immediately feeling the bundle grow tense. "Naruto?"

There was an answer, but it was so muffled that he didn't understand anything. He lifted both his legs on the mattress, crossing them beneath him, and shuffled closer, tugging at the blanket until a few strands of wild blond hair were revealed, at which point Naruto's grip on the cloth stopped him. "Come again, please?"

For several long seconds the younger one didn't react, but just as Minato was about to ask again his son sat up in a flurry of blankets and pillows, throwing at least one of the latter down onto the floor. "I said that you can't fucking do this!"

Taken aback, the man gaped at his son, for a moment unable to do anything but stare at him. His hair was even more ruffled than usual, looking like someone had repeatedly tussled it, and his face was a little flushed, just enough to make his lips an enticing red. Still, the sight made the older blond's stomach twist, and not in the good way, because of the hurt and bordering on desperate look in the other's dark violet eyes

"You can't do this.", Naruto repeated quieter, but with even more urgency behind his words. The teen shakily ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his gaze on the pillow on the floor. "You can't k-kiss, or touch me one minute, then push me away the next. It just... It doesn't work that way."

Minato felt like someone had first socked him in the stomach, then kicked him in the balls just to make sure he'd really stay down. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Them fighting wasn't supposed to be like this. They should both be angry at each other, too stubborn to admit that maybe the other had a point, until they either worked it out in the training fields or just agreed to disagree. They were not supposed to really hurt each other.

For maybe the first time, the sheer enormity of what Naruto had given him hit home, and he felt like a complete bastard. Of course they had always been close, closer than most other parents and children, but while they loved each other, they definitely hadn't possessed the added depth they did now. Before, his actions could make his son scream, rage and cry, but now the teen had given his father a piece of himself that was much more fragile. If he wasn't careful, Minato could utterly break the young blond without even meaning to.

Biting his lip in shame he shuffled a little closer, hesitantly settling his hand on Naruto's shoulder, unsure of how it would be received. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to do that. I'm just... I'm worried about what might happen to us. Very worried. I don't want to ruin your life."

The teen chuckled without humour and leaned into his father's touch, though he didn't look up. "I'm already pretty good at screwing up all by myself, nothing you do could change that. And I guess my head knows why you don't want me here. Still..."

He glanced up from beneath his lashes and Minato felt the air woosh out of his lungs at the intensity in the other's gaze. If he had had doubts about Naruto's age, they were finally and completely proven wrong now. These were not the eyes of a fourteen year old kid. "I... I don't really know how to explain. It's just... I'm-- I'm yours now. Right?"

The man raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of the way his son worded that, but nodded anyway, while he drew the other closer and laid an arm around the younger one's shoulders. "Right. You ma--claimed me." Again Minato wondered why the teen phrased it like that, and what he had wanted to say originally.

"That happened really recently. And now when you tell me I can't be with you I-- I get really confused. Because I'm supposed to stay with you but not, and my head tells me one thing while everything else wants another, and I just..." Naruto shrugged helplessly and again ran his fingers through his hair. "I know I'm probably overreacting. Or no, not just probably. But... every--every second I'm not with you... I just. I feel like I can't get enough air. Like everything is wrong and I need to go find you to make it right again. I know that this part most likely comes from Kyuubi, but I can't simply turn it off either and... and I'm rambling. Right."

It would be a lie to say the older blond wasn't slightly overwhelmed by all the things the other had just confessed, but even more than that there was a warm happiness bubbling in his stomach. He drew his son closer to him and embraced him, resting his chin on the teen's bowed head as the younger one turned and hid his face in his father's shirt. Minato opened his mouth, then closed it again as he realized he didn't know what to say. Instead he pressed his lips to Naruto's temple and tugged him closer so that the other was sitting in his lap, burying his nose in the younger's blond spikes. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"First, I love you. You're my most precious person and no matter what I say in front of others to keep up appearances, you will always be. Second, I'm... I'm sorry about what the Kyuubi's influence is doing to you. I'll try to tone it down as much as possible, but I don't think that I can get rid of the effects completely. But I'll--"

He was interrupted as a pair of arms was thrown around his neck and he found himself on his back, his son on top of him and beaming down at him. He responded in kind, a soft smile alighting on his lips, that only grew wider as the younger one leaned down and smothered his face with kisses. He sucked in a sharp breath as the other's tongue sneaked out, trailing over his cheek before flicking at his lips, then firmly pressed against them, demanding entrance. He readily complied and hummed his approval as his son moved to a better position on top of him, straddling his lap, then gasped as deft fingers weaved through his hair and slanted his head to the side, so that Naruto could deepen the kiss.

The teen felt exhilarated, the other's blunt answer making him giddy with happiness, and he showed his appreciation by kissing his father senseless, only stopping when they were both out of breath and Minato looked a little dazed. He moved back a bit and looked down at the older blond, giggling at the blissed out expression on his face. He gave the other another little peck, and then a second and third one just for good measure, before he rolled off his father and settled down next to him, snuggling into his side.

Minato blinked as he stared at the ceiling, allowing himself a few seconds to think absolutely nothing and just enjoy the lingering heat coursing through his veins, then vowed to be honest about his feelings more often if it got a reaction like that. He smiled and turned onto his side, throwing his arm around his son's waist and tugging him closer. Naruto grinned back at him, and he couldn't help but lean in for another short kiss, again mumbling an affectionate "Love you." against the other's lips.

The teen giggled softly and pressed closer, blindly groping around for the blanket behind him and tugging it over the both of them as his father's hand slipped under his shirt to rest on his naked back. They exchanged a few more soft kisses, along with words, before they settled down to sleep, all issues resolved for now. Minato found himself sleepily wondering how long the peace could last.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes with a snap and sat up, sucking in a badly needed breath. His whole body felt flushed, a frustratingly familiar restlessness buzzing just under his skin and he moaned in distress as he let himself fall back onto the mattress again. God, he had hoped that now that he had been with Minato, the dreams would finally stop, but judging by his raging hard-on, he had thought wrong. Stupid teenage hormones.

He threw a glance at the clock - shit, 3:11 am - then at his father lying on his side next to him, still dead to the world. He sighed and tried to settle himself more comfortably under the heavy blanket, but the movement made his shorts rub against his arousal and he groaned quietly and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation.

They were both tired from a long day and had to get up in three hours, so it really wouldn't do to interrupt Minato's sleep. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his side so that his back was to his father, determined to just fall back asleep. It wasn't like he heard his own heartbeat hammer away in his ears, or as if each brush of cloth on skin sent tingles down his spine, or as if each breath felt heavy and strained against the heat in the room...

"Aw fuck!", he cursed quietly, careful not to wake the man behind him as he slipped a hand down his chest and into his boxers. Sometimes he really hated his teenage body, because while it could be nice to get horny all the time for almost no reason whatsoever, more often than not it was just plain annoying. For example there he was, innocently blowing trees up, and a yellow bird flies past. The yellow made him think of his father and then he had to think of how it felt to have the other pound into him and bam! Instant hard-on. From a bird!

Naruto moaned under his breath as he started to stroke himself, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. He let his fingertips dance over his glans, smearing the precum that had already accumulated, feeling the heat building up in his stomach. He liked the way his head got all woozy and it got hard to concentrate, but at the same time he knew that he'd better stay aware of his surroundings, or he was going to forget to keep his voice down. He was a naturally loud person, and unfortunately that trait carried over to the bedroom as well.

He whined low in his throat as he felt the tension building, then caught himself and bit down on his pillow to muffle the sound. _God, if only he could come already... _He was getting sweaty and breathless, but his hand didn't slow down in its steady stroking. He let his free hand trail up his stomach, groaning as he dug his nails lightly into his skin, then gasped as he pinched his nipple. He was so damn close, only a little bit more and he could get back to sleep...

He whimpered as his release refused to hit, his body skimming along the edge but lacking that final push to get him off. Fuck, he hated when that happened. Naruto squirmed against the sheet and turned so that he was laying half on his back, half on his side, calling up the memories of that day in the office. His father's flushed face above him, the hot tongue trailing down his chest, the fingers twisting inside him... He shivered as he remembered the feeling, and without his conscious decision his free hand crept behind him, his body eager to recapture the experience.

Naruto gasped as he pressed his middle finger against his entrance, the digit too dry to enter, though the pressure was pleasurable all the same. For a few moments he thought this would be enough, but then his climax escaped him again, skirting just out of his reach, and with a sound of frustration he shifted closer to the nightstand, grabbing the lube he knew was hidden in the first drawer. It was a wonder that Minato was still asleep with all the noise he made, but the teen couldn't bring himself to care anymore. His body was wired up from the dream, but he just couldn't get that final edge to get him off and it was driving him mad.

With a bit of fiddling he got the cap off, a short grin hushing over his lips at the musky scent making his head even more foggy, but then he impatiently dripped some of the viscous liquid over the fingers of his right hand and shuffled back into his previous position, pushing the blanket down to his hips. This time, his finger slipped in without trouble and he had to bite back a loud moan as a new wave of heat washed through his whole body. Damn, this felt _so_ good.

He started to carefully thrust his finger in and out, trying to relax his muscles so he could get another one in. He remembered that that spot Minato had touched had been rather deep inside, and there was no way he could reach it like this yet.

His breath came in quiet pants as he worked, sweat beginning to appear on his neck and back as his muscles got used to the intrusion. After a few minutes he thought he could take it further, and his toes curled in pleasure, a quiet whimper spilling from his lips, as he easily pushed his second finger inside. Damn, it felt so good, but it was still so _tight_. He felt as if he was burning up from the inside out as he imagined that his father's cock had been in his tight hole, stretching him wide open...

The teen muffled his groan in his pillow as he forced a third finger in, too impatient to wait any longer, all senses concentrated on the delicious sensation of being penetrated, unable to even concentrate on his weeping erection as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. The familiar tension in his stomach was building higher than ever and he couldn't stop the quiet moans from spilling over his lips, his eyes wanting to fall closed as the pleasure robbed him of all ability to think. He was so close, just a little bit more, just a little deeper...

He arched his back with a gasp as his fingers finally grazed that spot, nudging him right to the edge, and then his calluses rubbed right over it and he just barely muffled his whine in the pillow as the heat spilled over, his hips snapping forward and his whole body tensing up as his climax finally spilled over him. He shook as his stomach seemed to tie itself into knots, waves of heat rushing through his body and making him light-headed as he slumped to the bed, black spots creeping into his vision as his fatigue came back with a vengeance.

Wow. Just... wow. This was the first time he had ever done that to himself, but judging from the aftershocks that made him shiver as he pulled his fingers out, it certainly wouldn't be the last. He had even forgotten to touch his dick, too swept away by the other sensations. Well, at least he was so tired now that he'd have no problems falling asleep for su-

He squeaked as long fingers closed around his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him to hold still. All of a sudden, he was extremely aware of the body behind him, hot breath spilling against his neck as a deep, husky voice murmured against his ear, "After that show, I don't think I can let you fall asleep just yet."

"D-Dad?"

His hand was tugged down until its back rested against the front of Minato's boxers, and a flush rose in his cheeks as he felt his father's hot, hard arousal through the cloth. "See what you did to me?", the other whispered quietly, a tongue flicking out to lick at the teen's neck.

Naruto's blush darkened as he imagined his father lying behind him, watching as his son fingered himself. He must have had a perfect view, with the way the teen had twisted around and pushed the blanket out of the way.

The younger blond gasped in surprise as he was suddenly rolled onto his stomach and a weight settled on his knees, hands on his hips keeping him down as he tried to twist around. A shiver went through him as those rough, warm hands smoothed up his back, settled on his shoulders and then started to knead the tense muscles. He allowed himself to melt into the caress, letting his face fall into the pillow as Minato worked his magic on him. Damn, that felt nice. He was just drifting off, his limbs still heavy from post-orgasmic bliss, as he felt something that brought him back into the world of the waking from one second to the next.

"A-ahhn..."

He moaned into the pillow as a finger easily slipped inside him, noticeably thicker and longer than his own. Behind him, his father chuckled, the familiar sound seeming huskier, deeper in the dark room, and Naruto shuddered again. He was tired and exhausted and really, he had just gotten off, but when Minato pushed a second finger inside, rough skin rubbing over sensitive muscles, he couldn't quite help the little groan spilling from his lips, or how he automatically tried to spread his legs further apart.

"You like that, hmm?"

He could feel his father's hard arousal against his thigh as the man leaned forward, warm breath fanning out over the teen's naked back, but he couldn't quite get the words for an answer together as the fingers thrust inside him relentlessly, hitting his prostate dead on again and again. So instead of replying, he crossed his arms before him, resting his forehead against them as he moaned into his pillow, a creeping heat, intermixed with sharp zings of pleasure, slowly overtaking his body.

"You know, I would have just let you get back to sleep if you'd just gotten yourself off normally. I know that teenage hormones can be a bitch sometimes." Naruto hazily wondered how Minato could keep up such a conversational tone while his fingers were working to stretch his son's ass, but then he figured that his father had always been exceptionally good at keeping his composure. "But then you had to start _this_...", a third finger was added and the teen bit back a whimper as a stinging pain made itself known. "...and I just couldn't look away."

He flinched as cool drops hit his skin, but the additional lube did its job perfectly and this time, he didn't bother to hold back his panting gasps as Minato started to work his three fingers in and out of the teen's hole in a steady rhythm. "Do you have any idea how hot it was to watch you fingering yourself? And those little sounds you made..." The older blond leaned down from his position of straddling his son's thighs and licked a trail up the teen's spine all the way up to his neck, where he stopped to whisper breathlessly in the younger one's ear,"It's crazy what you do to me."

"Likewise", Naruto panted into his arms, smiling as Minato chuckled. The latter's free hand tugged at the teen's hair and he willingly followed the request, letting his head fall back while his father leaned forward. A hot tongue licked along his jaw, and the other's hand slipped under his chin, forcing his head even farther back and to the side, so that the older blond could easily plunge his tongue into his son's mouth, stealing the teen's breath.

The younger one let his eyes flutter closed as the other kissed him thoroughly, breathing shakily through his open mouth as teeth nipped at his lower lip. He relished the little sting of pain as their teeth clashed, letting it reassure him that this was all real and not just some elaborate dream he was having. It still seemed crazy, when he allowed himself to think about how much had changed between them in just two days, and when he wasn't with Minato he still sometimes doubted that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. That everything in that office had really happened, that he was now allowed to go up to his father and kiss him like he wanted to.

"O-Ohh god...", he panted, unable to decide what to concentrate on more as Minato's mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking in the most delicious way, while his fingers continued thrusting in and out of the teen, the wet, slippery sounds making Naruto's head spin.

"Mh, usually they call me Hokage, but I guess 'God' is fine, too." The younger blond snorted at the other's words, arching his back and muttering a teasing, "It's a wonder your ego fits into that tiny office of yours."

He could feel the older one's grin against his skin. "Are you saying I'm not good at what I'm doing?" Minato rubbed his fingers flush against his son's prostate, feeling quite smug as a visible shudder went through the teen's whole body, accompanied by a deep moan. "Because if you do, I guess there's no point in continuing, ne?"

His grin threatened to break his face as he withdrew his fingers and sat back on Naruto's thighs, ignoring the younger's whine. The teen twisted is upper body around to meet his father's eyes glimmering with amusement, a pronounced pout on his flushed face. "I swear, if you stop now I'm going to... to... uhm, do _something_."

Minato laughed and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his son's firm bottom. He was quite aware of how his action made the teen blush even more. "You're going to do _something_? Oh, I'm so scared."

Naruto pouted even more, if that was possible, his mind trying to come up with a good threat. And surprisingly enough, it did - at least in his opinion. Minato raised an eyebrow as the blond beneath him grinned cheekily. "If you stop now, I'll create a clone and let it fuck me, and you'll have to get off all by yourself."

The second eyebrow went up, too, and a light blush dusted the older one's face as he stared off into space, obviously contemplating the idea. "Huh... I'd really like to watch that."

For a long moment Naruto just stared, then he turned away and burried his face in his arms, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Oh god, you're just as perverted as Ero-sennin. And all these years I thought..."

Minato chuckled and planted a kiss at his son's spine. "Aww, I'm not nearly as bad as Jiraiya. It's too late to deny anything anyway, so I'm just being honest about the things I want."

"Which, in this case, would be your son doing himself?" The amusement was obvious in the younger's voice.

"Hey, don't say it like that! You make it sound so bad..." The older blond said playfully, though he did feel a twinge of guilt. He had slept with his son - was about to do it again, too - and had committed himself to this course of action, but that didn't mean that he was completely fine with it.

"Whaaatever. Can you please just...?", the teen wriggled his butt, calling Minato's attention back to what they were doing and chasing all other thoughts from his mind for now. He grinned lightly as he pushed his shorts down, freeing his own erection, and muttered more to himself, "Yes, I think I can."

Naruto took a shaky breath as he felt his father's hot arousal resting in the crease of his arse, and rested his forehead on his arms again, eagerly awaiting what was to follow. He heard the cap of the lube being opened again and tried to look over his shoulder, but he only caught a glimpse of the other leaning over him, a dark silhouette in the moonlight.

Minato drizzled a liberal amount of lube over himself and by default his son, fascinated by the way the drops of oil pooled in some area and dripped off in others. He gave a little thrust against the teen's ass, the oil making both their skin more than slippery, and cocked his head to the side in interest as he noticed something. He hadn't done this with a guy before, but there _had_ been this one memorable occasion where this girl kind of let him fuck her boobs...

"W-what are you doing?", Naruto stuttered in surprise as his father settled one hand on one of his bottom cheeks each, pushing them together so that the teen could feel the other's arousal between them, rubbing up against his hole.

The older blond gave a careful thrust, moaning quietly at the pressure around him, and grinned as he heard the teen's gasp. He couldn't wait to be inside his son, but that didn't mean that he couldn't tease him first. "Just trying something out. Feels nice, doesn't it?" He started a slow rhythm, smirking in satisfaction as Naruto moaned quietly and squirmed, trying to raise his hips.

On one hand it was weird, because his father wasn't entering him, just rubbing against his entrance, but on the other hand... it _did_ feel good. Teasing and tingling, hinting at something even better if only Minato would just finally stop playing around. "Yeah, but... please... can you...?" Naruto knew he wasn't very good with words at the best of times, but now they deserted him altogether.

"Can I what?"

The teen blushed and bit his lip, for once understanding how others could be annoyed when he played stupid. If he weren't so desperate for the other to fuck him, he'd kick his ass. Or try to, anyway. "Can you _please_ p-put... get on with it?"

Minato snickered, quite aware of what his son intended to ask before he changed the wording. Still, if he made him wait any longer Naruto would get seriously annoyed, so he decided to comply. "Mhh, but only because you asked so nicely."

The teen took a breath to answer, but before he could get any words out the older blond angled his hips and pushed down, entering his son in one fluid motion. Both of them moaned, and Naruto arched his back, trying to get closer to the delicious intrusion as he clenched the sheets between his fists. It felt just as amazing as it did the first time, and he hazily wondered if it would always be like this. He shuddered as Minato pulled back, bracing himself for a thrust, but instead his father... withdrew completely?

"Dad? W-Wha...ahhn..." He trailed off as his father pushed in again, just deep enough that Naruto could feel his muscles stretch to accommodate the intrusion, then pulled out again, making the teen whine in disappointment. He wanted more!

Minato grinned as his son uttered several complaints mixed with pleas for more under his breath, knowing full well what the younger blond wanted him to do, but he took his sweet time anyway, watching as the head of his cock disappeared inside that firm little ass again and again. The view made his stomach twist heatedly and he bit his lip, allowing a deep groan to rumble from his chest. Beneath him, Naruto stilled at the sound, seemingly frozen for a moment, before he braced himself with his hands against the sheets and suddenly pushed back, so that his behind was in the air while his chest and shoulders were still flush against the mattress. With a glance over his shoulder he panted, "_Please,_ just fuck me already."

The older blond chuckled breathlessly, deciding that he really couldn't refuse if the teen offered himself so beautifully, and finally pushed inside, not stopping until he was fully encased in velvety heat. They both groaned, and Minato tightened his grip on the teen's waist, pulling him firmly against himself as he rolled his hips.

Naruto gasped as he felt his father inside him at last, the heat and friction already enough to make his toes curl and sight hazy. And when the other started to thrust into him at a steady, slow pace it was all he could do to muffle his moans and whimpers in his pillow.

The position made it practically impossible for him to move, Minato's weight pushing him into the mattress, and somehow, that only made everything better. He was at his father's mercy, the man could do just about anything he wanted right now, and it was absolutely exhilarating for Naruto, the wild part of him surprisingly submissive as he was owned so completely. He sighed shakily as he hands on his waist, instead of just holding onto him, started to massage his lower back, then drifted downwards. A wordless, high pitched sound escaped him as the hands started to knead his bottom, forcing his muscles to shift against the shaft inside him in ways he hadn't experienced before, which in turn made him paw uselessly at the sheets and his thighs tremble. God, he really had to remember to ask his father how he had gotten so freakishly good at this.

Minato was biting down on his lip, hard, forcing himself to keep to the slow pace he had started with. The way Naruto was moaning and writhing beneath him, as well as the amazingly tight heat enveloping his cock, was testing his self-control to the limit, but he was determined to drag this out as long as possible. The teen's unintentional little show had gotten him so hard, and filled his head with so many kinky ideas he wanted to try out, he really hadn't known what to do first. So he took his time, teased the other a bit and took the edge of his arousal off, clearing his head enough to form coherent thought again.

Still, he couldn't quite stop himself from gradually increasing the pace, especially since the volume of his son's voice rose with it. Naruto was arching his back with every thrust, totally absorbed in the sensations assaulting his senses, resting his head on his arms as he groaned into his pillow. It was obvious how much the younger one wanted this, and that, together with the fact that they were doing this here, in Minato's bed, turned the older one on like nothing else. It was just so unfathomable... He was fucking his son into the very mattress he had been sleeping on for years, and it was better than anything he could have imagined.

"Oh god, _oh god_, please dad, harder!" Naruto felt like he was drowning in heat, the friction from the still slow, shallow rhythm sending waves of heat throughout his whole body. He wanted more so badly, but at the same time it was so unbelievably good, he just couldn't decide what to do. His face was flushed a deep red, his breath came in panting gasps, and he was pleading for more, but he couldn't even dredge up the will to be embarrassed.

"Oh, OH, yeah, so good, ahhhnn..." The heat was taken up another notch as his father finally did what the younger one wanted and pushed harder inside, the whole bed creaking as each slow, powerful thrust forced the teen's body into the mattress. A high-pitched whine spilled from his lips as his arousal rubbed against the sheets teasingly, just enough to drive him crazy but not quite sufficing to satisfy him. "Fuck, dad, _please_!"

Minato clenched his eyes shut and moaned hoarsely, having to stop his movements for a second or risk losing control. He consciously relaxed his tense muscles and opened his eyes a little, his gaze following a bead of sweat as it slowly made its way down the teen's shuddering back, then leaned down and licked it up, revelling in the heavy, salty taste that hit his tongue. His balls already felt so tight, he knew he wouldn't last that much longer, but he was determined to make Naruto come first.

Leaning over his son's back, he clasped the other's shoulders in his hands, then used his grip as leverage to wrench the teen backwards, crashing their hips into each other's and making the younger one cry out in ecstasy. Minato repeated the motion, grunting each time as he plunged his cock into the younger blond's tight ass, his head growing dizzy and the heat bubbling in his stomach reaching unbearable levels. He was _so_ close...

Naruto couldn't breathe, but air seemed rather negligible with the way his father was pounding into him over and over, drilling sizzling hot pleasure into his body. He was trembling, black spots dancing in his vision as the intense sensations threatened to overwhelm him, and if he had had the time to think about it he would have been amazed that his voice hadn't given out yet, as sore as his throat felt.

The friction was just bordering on painful, Minato thrusting so deep, so hard... Naruto never wanted it to stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that Kyuubi's chakra had become active, moving through his veins like burning fire, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when he could feel his father's cock driving in and out of him, the other's hips slapping against the slick skin of his buttocks, the sound getting drowned out by the teen's incessant gasping and moaning.

Suddenly the older bond leaned farther forward, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Naruto positively wailed, his sight dissolving into bright white as his climax hit him almost violently. He felt like he was drowning in heat, unable to draw breath, to move, to do anything but ride out the wave of pure ecstasy that shook his body. Liquid fire bubbled beneath his skin, reaching out for anything to sate its hunger, and even as unable of coherent thought as he was, he still noticed how the strange energy latched on to his father as he man cried out in completion.

Minato held himself up with sheer willpower, his arms quivering beneath him as unbridled pleasure washed through him, the teen's ass contracting around him in the most perfect way, pulling him in deeper even while his seed was spilling out of him. His mind was completely blank, acting more on instinct than anything else as he continued to grind against his son, leaning down to lick and bite at the shoulders he had been clutching so tight it would probably leave bruises. He absently noticed how hot the younger one's skin was, but before his dazed head could make anything of it, he gasped in surprise, his senses completely overwhelmed by the surge of burning heat rushing through him.

"Ah--AHNN! N--_NARUTO!!_", he whined loudly, gasping his son's name as another orgasm was forced out of him, unable to do anything as his body simply gave out on him and he landed heavily on top of the other. He whimpered, his vision going completely black as he trembled, pressing himself tightly against the teen to keep himself in the here and now. The strange energy washed over him, leaving a slight burning in his limbs and making his skin hypersensitive, so that every single breath left him gasping and whining, too out of it to stop the sounds from spilling from his lips. God, what the hell had just happened?

Naruto was too dazed to complain as his father's weight robbed him of breath, the simple action of keeping his eyes halfway open requiring all of his attention even as he moaned quietly, feeling the other come inside him again. His whole body felt so sated, so heavy with exhaustion, little aftershocks racing up and down his limbs, he wished he could just lie here forever.

He couldn't even guess how much time passed before Minato rolled off of him, landing on his back to Naruto's left, and staring blankly at the dark ceiling, still panting like crazy. The teen knew he probably would regret not cleaning up now in the morning, judging by how sticky he already felt, but it already took all of his remaining energy to snuggle up against his father's side, so he really couldn't be bothered with worrying about anything else.

Minato wound an arm around his son's shoulders as his breathing slowly calmed down, though his heart was still racing. He mentally warred with himself, one part wanting nothing more than to bask in the afterglow and drop off to sleep, the other wondering what the hell had just happened and worrying that it might have something to do with the last remaining vestiges of the demon fox. Still, in the end exhaustion won out and he decided to think about it tomorrow, instead tugging Naruto closer and pressing a kiss against the already sleeping teen's temple.

He smiled at the younger one's expression, completely innocent in his sleep, and leaned over to kiss away a single drop of sweat that was slowly wandering along the other's jaw. He kind of wished they could have talked a little, but figured that it was alright like this too. After all, morning was not even three hours away.

With a contented sigh, he settled down to sleep.

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Idlesana/NoNoWriter**__, whatever you call yourself these days. _

_**Happy Birthday, darling! **__This is your gift, so I hope you like it and won't massacre me because there is no smut. Love you lots! -cuddlehug- _

(And: Hah! I managed to finish it on time! XD)

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. I know I take forever to update and I'm sorry for that, but it really encourages me to know so many people like my story.

Shi

----------

Minato was roused by the rather unmistakeable sensation of a mouth nibbling along his jaw, alternating between biting, sucking, and doing something with that frighteningly talented tongue that made goosebumps break out all over his arms. He grumbled a little and turned his head to burrow deeper into the pillow, trying to get rid of his assailant, but the other was stubborn. The bed dipped a bit as the teen leaned over him and caught the older blond's earlobe with his lips, worrying it gently between his teeth and eliciting a soft whine.

"..'ruto, lemme 'lone..."

Naruto chuckled quietly, not at all deterred, and let his fingertips trail over his father's back, feeling quite smug at the goosebumps following in the wake of his hand. Minato whined again and uselessly groped around for the blanket, but the first problem with that was that he was refusing to open his eyes, and the second that the covers were bunched up at the foot of the bed after their nighttime activities. As a result, the older blond simply curled up on his side, determined to ignore the kisses being trailed down his back, though it got difficult when the other's hair brushed against his side and tickled him.

He squirmed a little, trying to get away, and then jumped with a yelp when his son bit down. "Naruto!"

The teen laughed under his breath as he snuggled up against his father's back, returning to placing little kisses on the other's nape, licking at the marks already there, and sneaking an arm around his waist. Minato grumbled again, but gave up all pretenses of sleep as his son's hand trailed dangerously low on his stomach and instead turned around, facing the other's teasing grin with a drowsy pout.

"Why aren't you more exhausted?" he complained, squinting as the sun hit his eyes through the blinds.

"That's the advantage of being young, I guess." Naruto smiled and pecked his father on the lips. He was pleasantly surprised when the man's hand settled on his neck and tugged him down again, drawing him into a gentle, lingering kiss, that he was only too happy to return.

Minato sighed softly, pulling his son closer and increasing the pressure against the other's lips, slipping his tongue into the young blond's mouth when he opened it with a little mewl. The man let his hand drop from the teen's neck down to the small of his back, drawing him closer against his side.

Naruto smiled dazedly when his father pulled back, a warm giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach. He put an arm over the older one's waist and snuggled closer, placing a little peck on the other's collar bone as he nuzzled beneath his chin. Minato smiled and ruffled the teen's hair, then glanced at the clock and winced. If they didn't get up right this moment he'd be late... again.

He heaved a deep sigh and sat up, smiling a bit as Naruto grumbled. "Sorry, but I can't be late again."

The young blond whined and turned onto his stomach, first burrying his face in his pillow as his father got up, then, when his breath ran out, watching the other walk around over his shoulder. In his opinion it was way too early to get up yet, but his father was a workaholic and wouldn't know what a sick day was if it smacked him in the face. He sat up and stretched languidly, biting back a grimace as he forced his still-a-little-sore muscles to move. If Minato ever found out that he had hurt his son even the slightest bit, no matter how much Naruto wanted it, he'd put himself on a guilt trip that would make the whole Kyuubi deal seem like a walk in the park. Therefore, definitely something to avoid.

Meanwhile, the older blond had gotten his clothes and a towel together and was now, theoretically, ready to go and take his shower. The key word being theoretically, because his eyes were fixed on the rather enticing sight of his completely naked son doing a full-body stretch in that carelessly graceful way of his that froze Minato to the spot, struck speechless. His eyes trailed down the sun-tanned arms, over slightly muscular shoulders and roved down the unmarred skin of the teen's back, only to settle on the perfectly round cheeks and stay there, quite fascinated by the way Naruto's muscles shifted with every move. He could remember vividly how tight and hot the young blond had felt around him, everything so slippery and smooth, the small body shivering and writhing beneath him...

"Hey, do you want to take that shower or come back to bed?"

Minato jumped, his gaze snapping up to meet his son's knowing grin, and blushed in embarrassment. "Uh-uhm, I'll--err. Gotta shower. Now. Right."

He hastily turned around and left, the flush on his cheeks becoming even more pronounced as Naruto's surprisingly deep, husky laughter followed him into the hallway. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with being embarrassed, he would have been alarmed by how it was steadily getting easier for him to lose control of his actions.

----------

Naruto chuckled as his father practically fled the room, an embarrassed flush on his face. The teen laid back down and stretched out on the mattress, taking a deep breath. The smell of the other's arousal still hung thickly in the air, mixing with the residual traces of sex and sweat, and involuntarily making his own body react. He closed his eyes to bask in it, wishing he could somehow preserve the scent that made his pulse flutter and that was proof of Minato's attraction being real.

Even now, it felt like something too good to be true.

----------

With a deep sigh, Minato sank into his comfy Hokage chair, already exhausted after barely arriving at his office. The moment he had slipped in through a conveniently open window he had been accosted by Nanako, his secretary, who promptly proceeded to chew him out for using said window as an entrance, and then enquired why he was wearing a turtleneck on such a hot day. He couldn't exactly tell her that it was to hide the rather conspicuous marks his son had left on his neck and shoulders, and so instead made up some nonsense about feeling a bit under the weather.

That, of course, had the woman running to get him a cup of tea. Hot tea. On a day that was likely to reach up to 94 degrees. Really, just _great_. Not that he didn't appreciate the dedication of his subordinates, but sometimes he wished they'd just stop already. He was quite capable of getting his own cup of tea if he so wanted one, thank you very much. (And he didn't. Want one, that is.)

Unbidden, his thoughts wandered back to his son, who was likely only just now getting up. By the time Minato was ready to rush out of the house Naruto had still been draped over the bed, barely covered by the rumpled sheets and, consciously or not, giving his father bedroom eyes which were just begging him to come back to bed.

The man shivered, a light flush rising to his cheeks. Over the last few months he had quite stubbornly refused to acknowledge the several instances in which he noticed his son's steadily growing allure and attractiveness, but now... Now it was becoming increasingly difficult to _not_ become aroused every time the teen did anything even remotely sexy. Like last evening, Naruto had just been lying on the couch and waiting for him to examine the seal, but the enticing picture had still managed to make Minato freeze in his steps before he got his act together and forced himself to act casual. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about Naruto, but it made him want to--

The door was enthusiastically shoved open and in strode his secretary, declaring "Here's your tea, Hokage-sama!"

He jumped and tried to will the blush on his face down, cringing as she set a steaming cup of tea on his desk. "Yes, thank you, Nanako. You really didn't have to..."

"Oh, I don't mind! It's important that our leader stays healthy, right?" She gave him one of her disturbingly bright smiles, making a cold shiver of fear run down his spine. No matter with how much sugar this woman coated her voice, he knew for a fact that she was one extremely ruthless, though efficient bitch (All ex-ANBU tended to be like that).

"And that's why I added some special herbs to your tea. Make sure to drink it all, yes?" Suddenly, the cup seemed much more ominous.

"Err, sure..."

"Wonderful. Do you need anything else right now?"

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. The ever-growing mountain of paper-work was looming ahead, so he'd likely be busy all morning. "No, thank you."

She nodded and turned to leave, then stopped again. "Before I forget, I noticed some... _scratches _in your desk. Should I get someone to fix that?"

Minato practically squirmed under her penetrating gaze, but he refused to turn red, mumbling "No, don't bother. It's fine."

She raised her eyebrow at him, nodded again and left, finally allowing the blond man to blush for all he was worth and slump in his chair. Geez, talk about awkward.

Still, she had made him a little curious, so he rifled through his paperwork until he was actually able to see the table--and promptly went scarlet. Indeed, where Naruto had held onto the wood, there were four deep scratches each, looking quite a bit as if a wild animal had decided to claw at his desk.

"Huh, makes me kind of glad he wasn't holding onto my back..." That could have been painful.

But it did actually remind Minato of what they had talked about yesterday, and so he decided to write Kakashi a note. Naruto wouldn't be happy with him at all, but it was for the best, right? Right. And afterwards he'd have to do lots of paperwork, debrief a team of ANBU, go by the missions desk, write a few letters, check the reports of the border patrol and... do lots of other important stuff.

Oh no, maybe he'd even be too busy to drink his tea! How unfortunate!

----------

Midmorning found Naruto hanging upside down from a tree with his knees hooked over a branch, sulking his little heart out. Apparently, Minato had somehow gotten a message to Kakashi even before the silver-haired man turned up to meet his team, so now Naruto was banned from participating in missions and instead got to do... nothing. Bleh.

About four metres beneath him their teacher was telling Sasuke and Sakura to go to the mission office and do a few D-ranks by themselves, so maybe Naruto would get at least a little training out of Kakashi if he asked nicely.

...yeah, sure. And then an emissary from Iwa would turn up and offer them their humblest apologies for all the assassination attempts and a scroll of Iwa's most highly priced jutsus.

He watched as his two teammates left, Sasuke looking grumpy as always and throwing a glare back at the blond every now and then, Sakura overjoyed at spending time with her crush. Sometimes he really wondered how their team was ever supposed to work out. Their interactions were just one big downward spiral, and as much as he loved the man, Kakashi wasn't helping either with his permanent aloofness. But speaking of that...

Naruto waited until his teacher had settled down at the base of a tree, obviously intending to do absolutely nothing until his students returned, then swung himself upright and jumped off his branch, landing spot-on with his feet on either side of the man's knees and promptly sat down. As expected, Kakashi wasn't happy at all with this intrusion of his personal space and thus gave his protégé a deadpan look that may as well have been a glare.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Naruto grinned, quite aware that he must look like a fox on crack. "Teach me a new jutsu!"

The silver-haired man seemed to consider it for a moment, his eyes trailing up to stare at the sky for a few seconds before settling down on the blond again, seemingly now ready to impart his wise, profound, well thought-out decision. "No."

Time for the Pout of Doom. "Pleaaaase."

The twitch of an eyebrow. "No. And stop that. You know it doesn't work on me."

"But it annoys you, and that's all that counts," the teen grinned and shuffled closer, intent on getting as much in the other's face as possible. "You tell me not to go on missions, fine. But then at least give me something else to do."

Kakashi gave a put-upon sigh and came to the conclusion that there really was only one thing to do.

"Hey!" Naruto screeched in outrage as a barrier in form of an orange book came up between them. "Kakashii~ii! Don't fucking ignore me!"

An empty look, and an if possible even more apathetic reply: "Language."

The blond stared for a long, speechless moment, then his expression changed to one of amusement mixed with slight disbelief. "_You_... are telling _me_... to mind my language? You, who is reading _porn_ in front of impressionable young children? You, who reads that porn _out loud _during field missions and pretends it's a _good night story_?"

The Jounin didn't even look up from his book. "The kids are so embarrassed that they go to bed right away without complaining."

Naruto grinned and shook his head in defeat. "You are a total fruitcake. Now teach me a jutsu."

Ah, there was that annoyed twitch again. "No."

"Please." Pout.

"No." Stare.

"Please." Shiny eyes.

"No." Twitch. Stare.

"Please." Trembling lower lip.

"No." The book-barrier rises again.

"Pleaa~aase." Extra sparkly Have-Mercy-I'm-adorable pout.

"NO." Glare.

"Yoko ends up with Kentaro." Smile. _Adorable_ smile.

"..."

"..."

"Sometimes, you really are a despicable little bastard."

"I know," Naruto snickered. "Now teach me a jutsu or I'll tell you what happens to Yukino."

Kakashi shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I just don't understand why Jiraiya lets you read his first drafts. It's entirely unfair to the rest of us."

"That's the advantage of having blackmail material, I guess. Now, jutsu?"

The man put his book away and slumped back against the tree behind him, a disgruntled expression on what was visible of his face as he crossed his arms. "Minato's message said you aren't to do anything strenuous or chakra-expending until Saturday."

The teen planted his hands on his teachers thighs and leaned forward a bit, hoping to annoy the other into agreeing already. "Yes, but learning a new jutsu isn't exactly very taxing, now is it? So no problem there."

Another exasperated sigh. "Naruto, learning new jutsu is an activity that takes extreme stamina and concentration out of a ninja. Also, you tend to waste tons of chakra when learning a jutsu. Therefore it falls under the label of 'strenuous'. I can't teach you right now."

"But what else am I supposed to do then?! I'm not even allowed to do simple taijutsu!" the blond exploded, frustrated with the situation.

Kakashi shrugged, actually seeming to contemplate the idea seriously... or not. "I guess you could... uhh... read. Jutsus. You could read up on jutsus."

Now it was Naruto's turn to give the other a deadpan look. "You just totally pulled that outta your ass. And you know that I get bored with theoretical stuff in two hours max."

"That's true."

"Besides, if I read the stuff then I'm going to try it out, too. Alone and unsupervised."

"You tend to do that, yes."

"So, maybe you should just teach me a jutsu."

"Maybe I should..."

The blond's eyes lit up, a triumphant smile slowly spreading over his face-- "Or maybe I should knock you out for the rest for the day and leave you in a dumpster somewhere."

Immediately, the smile turned into a pout of epic proportions. "I'm so gonna kick your ass if you do that. And then I'll burn all your Icha Ichas."

Faced with this threat, Kakashi tensed up. "Try it, squirt. You wouldn't even get past the front door."

The teen's smile was back, but this time with a decidedly malicious tint to it. "Well, it's rather fortunate then that my dad has a set of your keys in case of emergencies."

The Jounin snorted. "As if he'd give them to _you_. He knows you'd only do something stupid with them."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows, grinning slyly. "Probably, but I could get them anyway."

"And how?" Kakashi asked, rolling his eyes.

"I have my ways," the blond snickered, making a mental note to use these _ways_ as soon as possible, no matter whether he had to convince his father of anything or not.

"Then why don't you use these ways to make him let you train, hmm?"

"It wasn't the right moment to try that," the teen frowned. "Besides, he was all 'It's for your own good!' and you know how stubborn he gets when he's like that."

"True, true," the Jounin agreed, remembering quite a few instances himself in which his ex-sensei had gotten rather mulish. Like that one time he had broken his shoulder but wanted to finish the mission, or when he found out that Kakashi had lived on almost nothing but soldier pills for two months straight, or when he saw his ex-student's new rug and fell in instant hate with it...

Kakashi sighed. He had really liked that rug. It was all fuzzy and blue.

"Hey," Naruto poked his rug-mourning teacher.

"Hmmmm?" Seriously, sometimes the blond thought that the other had to be related to a sloth somehow.

"Jutsu?"

"No."

The blond gave a long-suffering sigh. "How can I convince you?"

"Not possible. Sorry, kid."

"Yuki--" Before Naruto could even just finish his first word, the other's large hand clamped down on his mouth and he found himself the target of quite a bit of killing intent.

"I'm warning you. I _will_ leave you in a dumpster."

The teen tried to get Kakashi's hand off, but even with both arms free to push against the older one's wrist it seemed the other wasn't straining himself in the least. So unfair. What was it with people and making him unable to talk?!

"HMM!"

The silver-haired man smiled benignly. "Did you say something? No? Oh well, then I'll just continue reading."

Naruto glared as his teacher went back to his book, completely ignoring the boy in his lap. He tried to wrench himself backwards, but had to learn that Kakashi actually had a firm grip on his jaw, which made it impossible for him to break the hold or even bite.

Annoyed, he made the sign for ' request permission to speak', but the other ignored that as well, only lifted his book higher and commented, "Oh, would you look at that? Kentaro is seducing Yoko. That would have been such a surprise, if someone hadn't told me already."

The blond snorted, the only thing he could really do to express his annoyance. He tugged at Kakashi's wrist again, but as expected it didn't budge in the slightest, and when he tried to dig his nails in all he achieved was that the grip on his jaw tightened painfully for a moment. He whined pitifully, but even that was cruelly ignored in favour of porn. Frustrated, he let his shoulders slump and glared at the man, trying to come up with some way to get out of this.

"Hm, it seems Yukino wants Kentaro as well. How interesting. Really fortunate that I don't know yet how it ends, don't you think?"

For a moment, Naruto was distracted by the memory of Yukino ending up with a busty blond as lesbian lover and wished for nothing more than the ability to blurt it out and destory Kakashi's fun... but then, he actually had a better idea.

The silver-haired man glanced up when he felt the lips beneath his palm twist into a vicious grin, but even with that warning he wasn't fast enough to stop the teen's hands from forming a seal. There was the characteristic _poof_ and suddenly Kakashi found himself not with a fourteen year-old boy, but instead with a busty, blond, _naked_ woman on his lap.

The one uncovered eye twitched. "Naruto. Change back."

The girl blushed and looked at him with large, teary eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to bring her legs together. All of a sudden, the Jounin felt like a dirty pervert.

"Naruto. _Change back._ I'll let you go as soon as you do."

She seemed to think about it for a moment, then her expression became even more pitiful and she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, telling everyone who cared to take a look that she was at his mercy.

"Fine! Ugh!" With a disgusted snort he released her and leaned as far away from her as possible. "Just get off me already."

Immediately, the sad, embarrassed face was exchanged for a foxy smirk (which looked _way _too... _something_ on Naruto's female form), and she shuffled even closer, delighting in his discomfort.

"Get off you or get you off?" she asked teasingly.

Cue for one of the rare occassions in which Kakashi took a moment to feverishly thank himself for always wearing a mask, as it _did_ hide his blush. He tried to glare as sternly as possible.

"Get off, Naruto."

"Aww, but it's so comfortable here," she pouted cutely, emphasising that statement by wriggling around until she really was in his lap. "And, you know, since no one will teach me any new jutsu, maybe I should just stay here and relax a little."

He flattened himself against the tree and wished he could push her away somehow, but that would mean that he would actually have to _touch_ her and that was just wrong. Very, very wrong. And not hot at all.

"Get rid of that ridiculous transformation and I'll ask Minato about letting you train."

The blonde recoiled as if hit and stared at him with huge, accusing eyes. "You... you think the Sexy no Jutsu is ridiculous? Do you have _any _idea just how incredible it is?!"

And to underscore her opinion she grabbed her own breasts and squeezed. Kakashi wanted to whimper. "See?! This is all real! Who else can say of themselves that they can turn into a hot chick at will?"

The man desperately hoped that the answer was 'nobody'. It had been shocking enough when it had been discovered that Naruto could make his transformations real by supplementing them with Kyuubi's chakra, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like if more people with that ability were running around. The teen put it to enough use for three people as it was...

"Okay, okay. Your Sexy no Jutsu is pure genius. Now get off me already," the Jounin sighed.

The blonde snickered and finally, _finally_ rolled off him, though she didn't change back. Instead she got comfortable lying on her stomach and used her crossed arms as pillow, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. Kakashi really wished she'd change back.

To distract himself he went back to his book, diving into the story of Yoko, her twin Yukino, Kentaro, and a mysterious blonde woman, determined to ignore the blue eyes he felt burning a hole into his mask. And for a few minutes glorious silence prevailed, only broken by the sound of leaves rustling in the mild breeze and the distant clanging of weapons hitting weapons.

"Sooo..."

To ignore or not to ignore, that was the question.

"Hello?"

Hmm, and what a difficult question it was...

"Kakashi, if you don't start paying attention to me right now I'm going to climb onto your lap and scream rape."

Definitely not ignore. The man grumbled, "What do you want now?"

"You said you were going to talk to Minato." The teen gave his teacher a pointed stare, but only got a lazy blink in return.

"I will."

"And _when_, pray tell?"

"Later."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No. _No. _I'm warning you, get off, _don't_--"

"PERVERT! RAPIST! HEEEEEELP!!!"

----------

"So...", Minato paused to take a sip of his tea, grimace, gag and shudder violently. Kakashi decided not to comment.

"Mind explaining to me what you are doing here when you're supposed to be out with your team?"

He shrugged laconically. "Naruto."

The blond sighed and leaned back in his chair, wondering why things always had to happen as he expected them to. "I thought I explained to him yesterday why I don't want him training."

The silver-haired man snorted. "Why don't you explain it to him again, then? And to me too, for that matter. You know doing nothing for extended periods of time drives him up the wall."

"I know, I know. I just..." The Hokage tiredly rubbed his eyes. "His seal... I told you about the last seal I added, right? The one which sped up the absorption process slightly. I wanted to give him better control over the demon's chakra stores."

Kakashi nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, his whole countenance becoming more serious at his ex-teacher's tone.

"It was supposed to be a one-time boost, but it seems I somehow started an ongoing acceleration. I only became aware of it recently, but it seems it's gotten to the point that Naruto's body can't keep up with the influx of demonic chakra anymore, and it's starting to influence his self-control. I don't want him expending chakra because I'm afraid it'd only help the seals to deviate even faster."

The younger of the two nodded in understanding, a troubled frown on what was visible of his face. "So I'm guessing you two have an appointment with Tsunade?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, but Saturday was the earliest she could make time for us. Still, her chakra control is much better suited to correcting seal deviations like this, so it's worth the wait."

Kakashi hummed in agreement, but pointed out, "Naruto's still going to be hyper and bored the next few days. Isn't there anything he can do?"

"Well, I guess I could give him a few jutsu scrolls..." The silver-haired man gave the other a deadpan look, which made the blond chuckle uneasily. "But he'd only try them out by himself, so that's not a good idea. I think he could help out at the academy or at the hospital. I'll ask him about it tonight, today it's too late to organize anything anyway. And I guess you can send him home for today, technically he's on duty but since he can't do anything anyway..."

The Jounin teacher gave a long-suffering sigh and nodded acquiescently. "Fine. But if he tells me what happens to Yukino I'll hold you personally responsible."

Minato shrugged despondently. "Sure. No matter what kind of revenge you come up with, I'm secure in the knowledge that there is worse."

He gave his cup a forlorn look.

----------

Minato sighed tiredly as he opened the door and shuffled into the dark hallway, glad that the day was finally over. The ANBU reports had been rather worrying, telling of an incident of an Iwa hunter team crossing their borders to follow a criminal and then promptly getting into a fight with the Konoha team. He had been able to get the worst worked out right away, no one was being held in custody and luckily nobody was hurt badly, but if Iwa tried to make a political incident out of this it'd still be a nightmare. He just hoped they had the good sense to try to avoid another war.

Kicking his shoes off, he wondered where Naruto was. Hadn't Kakashi sent him home? Well, maybe he had gone to visit someone... though Minato didn't actually know anybody his son would want to visit besides himself and the silver-haired man.

With a shrug, he reached out to turn the lights on--and had to stifle a surprised shout as a heavy weight bowled him over so that he crashed down onto the floor. Trained instincts took over even while his mind was racing, trying to understand how he didn't--and still couldn't-- feel a hostile presence. Without a conscious thought a kunai appeared in his hand and he was tensing to get some leverage against the weight on top of him, but then a (rather small) hand clamped down on his wrist, forcing it down against the floor and making him lose his grip on the weapon, which clattered away into the darkness.

A quiet sense of panic was trying to sneak up on him, but he fought it back and instead reached for the senbon stashed in the collar of his coat, his chakra rushing into his limbs to enable him to simply throw the other off--when, unexpectedly, lips skimmed along his jaw and sharp teeth bit down on his ear lobe.

"Do you have any idea how awful my day was?" was breathed against his skin and he shivered, though he didn't know whether it was because of the dark note of rage or the heavy undertone of lust in that familiar voice.

"N-Naruto?!"

There was a hum of agreement, but no actual answer as the other's lips trailed down his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt down as they went along, and then latched on to one of the dark marks his son had left on his skin, making him gasp and his heart skip a beat. He wanted to reach out to--do _something_ (though he didn't actually know what), but Naruto's grip on his wrists was unrelenting, using the teen's weight to hold Minato down. Of course, he could get free _if _he really wanted to, but...

Wicked teeth nipped at one of the sensitive marks at the same moment the other's thigh brushed firmly against his slowly awakening arousal, and a little sound that rather resembled a breathless moan escaped the older blond. He tried to remember why this was a bad idea, but his head felt kind of foggy and failed to come up with a good reason, and so he didn't protest when Naruto forced both his wrists over his head to hold them with only his left hand, slipping the thus freed right one under his shirt.

He breathed in sharply as cool fingers stroked up his stomach in a teasingly slow caress, his muscles automatically going taut, and felt his son's lips stretch into a pleased smile. The teen's tongue was hot against his skin as it licked a trail up his neck to his mouth, and he shivered, goosebumps breaking out on his arms.

"I've been waiting for hours for you to come home," was breathed against his lips and Minato hoped he wasn't expected to find a coherent answer for that, since all he could think about was the intense want in Naruto's violet eyes and the feeling of red-hot electricity tingling up and down his spine.

"I've been good all day and haven't trained at all, so don't you think I deserve a reward?" the other whispered mischievously and nipped at the corner of his mouth, but without actually closing the distance. The older blond whined wordlessly, desperately, trying to lean up and get more contact, but his son copied the motion and pulled back, his hand on Minato's chest holding the other down unrelentingly.

"'ruto, _please_..."

He would have been horribly embarrassed if he had been aware of just how he had sounded just then, but seeing as it got the desired reaction, he didn't waste another thought on his words. Instead he allowed his mind to go blissfully blank as smooth lips pushed against his own, a devious tongue begging (_making __**him**__ beg_) for entrance, which was granted right away.

The sensation of his son's tongue twining around his own made him sigh breathily-- and then Naruto recoiled as if he'd been hit.

"_Gwah_!! Fuck! Nasty!"

Minato watched in dumbfounded silence as the teen coughed, sputtered and cursed, his face screwed up in an expression of intense disgust.

What... the... hell?

"Shit! Just what the hell was that?!" the younger blond demanded dismayed, rubbing at his tearing eyes and getting off his father to sit against the wall.

"Did you eat chili peppers soaked in mint oil or what?! Fuck, that _burns_..." The teen actually rubbed his tongue against his sleeve, seemingly trying to get rid of the taste.

Minato blinked... and blinked again. And then did it a third time, just for good measure. It made him feel like he understood what the hell was going on. (But not really.)

"Uhh... what?" Yes, the man knew that that wasn't exactly the height of eloquency, but he felt it got his point across rather nicely.

Naruto shot his father, who still seemed rather dazed, an accusing glare. "Something you ate or drank. Absolutely _awful_. Makes me seriously consider ripping out my own tongue to get rid of the agonizing burning that seems to have overtaken my mouth. Why didn't you say something?"

As much as Minato would have liked to claim inability to think due to all his blood having left his brain in favour of southern regions, after a few seconds he _did_ remember that he had been forced to drink something positively disgusting, and that combined with his son's enhanced senses... he shuddered in horror. Still, that didn't mean that this was actually his fault.

"I'm sorry," was the blond's contrite answer. "But it's kinda your fault too, I didn't exactly have the time to warn you. Nanako made me drink this tea... though maybe she was trying to poison me... It fried most of my taste buds, so I forgot all about it."

Once again, Naruto visibly shuddered. "I have no idea how you could ever forget that stuff. I think it's going to haunt me for the next two weeks."

Minato grinned and shuffled closer to his son, leaning against the wall next to the grumpy looking teen and sneaking an arm around his shoulders. "I already said I'm sorry. But maybe I can make it up to you somehow...?"

The younger blond snorted and gave his father a lopsided smirk. "As nice as that sounds, I'm not gonna kiss you again until you've gotten rid of that mint-stuff."

Honestly disappointed, Minato pouted a little. First that little tease got him all worked up and then just left him hanging. He let himself slump against the wall behind him. "Fine..."

Naruto snickered. "If you really want to, I guess you could still make it up in another way."

Immediately, the older blond perked up, giving his son an intrigued look. "How?"

"Well, seeing as I was busy planning to seduce you in the hallway, I kind of forgot all about dinner..." The teen trailed off and gave his father a hopeful grin.

Minato rolled his eyes. "This is my punishment for banning you from training and missions, isn't it?"

"Exactly!"

He sighed ruefully, then smiled and got to his feet, offering his son his hand to pull him up as well. "Then I guess I'll just have to deal. What do you want to eat?"

With his father's help Naruto got to feet and used the momentum to lean up on his tiptoes and give the other a peck on the cheek. "Guess."

Minato smiled and leaned his forehead against his son's. "Hmm... Ramen, Ramen... and maybe... Ramen?"

The teen chuckled, his hands searching his father's to interlace their fingers. "Yeah, but we're talking about the good stuff here. No instant junk today."

"You just love making my life more difficult, don't you?" the older blond pretended to sulk, giving his son a mock-accusing look.

"But of course!" Naruto answered happily. He affectionately rubbed the tip of his nose against the other's, then he let go and slipped past him, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Grinning wrily to himself, Minato followed.

----------

A little while later, Naruto was lounging around on the kitchen table, watching his father cut vegetables (_Why, god? Why?!)_ to add them to the already boiling broth and noodles. In the pan next to the pot some pork was frying, the delicious smell already enough to make the teen's mouth water in anticipation. As rarely as he got around to doing it these days, Minato was proving once again that he was an awfully good cook.

"So..." The older blond threw a glance over his shoulder as his son started talking. "Did something happen today? You're home rather late."

Frowning a little while his hands never stopped in finely slicing the carrots, the man gathered his thoughts. "An ANBU team came back today from border patrol. Three days ago, they came upon a team of Iwa nins trying to enter the country from Taki no Kuni. Turns out they were following one of their criminals, but unfortunately they only found that out after they'd already engaged in combat. Nobody was hurt badly, thus with some damage control it should be fine. Still, Iwa could see it as a chance to gain sympathies with other countries, especially with Kusa and Ame, so depending on their response I could be pretty busy for the next few days."

Naruto scowled unhappily. "But it was them who crossed our borders, so how would they turn that to their advantage? The whole issue was their fault."

Minato smiled a little, wishing things were as easy as that. "They're using the fact that they were hunting a criminal as excuse. Supposedly, they weren't aware of crossing the border and thought they were still in Taki, something that I find rather unlikely. After the last war, the new borders were marked very obviously to avoid situations just like this."

"That's just dumb, losing track of where you are, and on a hunt to boot. No team leader would make such a mistake. Who'd believe a story like that?"

"It's not so much a question of anyone believing them, but of me being able to prove otherwise. Essentially, it's their word against ours, and depending on what's in it for them, others will be inclined to believe us or them."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Minato nodded, adding the last of the vegetables and the meat to the broth and noodles and stirring the whole thing.

"Politics suck," Naruto declared, hopping off the table to join his father at the stove.

"It's kind of like fighting, only with words instead of weapons," the older blond shrugged and sampled a bit of the soup. "And if words fail, you still get to kick butt. Here, have a taste and tell me whether it's alright."

He held out a spoonful of broth, but instead of taking it the teen grinned and stepped up to the other, laying a hand in the nape of the taller one's neck to tug him down into a kiss. Pleasantly surprised, Minato put up no resistance as his son plundered his mouth, though he couldn't really get into it, or he risked dropping the spoon.

After pulling back and licking his lips in satisfaction, Naruto hummed thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side. "Needs a bit more salt, I think."

The older blond chuckled, but did as he was told and added a pinch.

After that, they settled down on the couch, the vegetables still needed at least twenty minutes, and Minato really wasn't in the mood to do even more paperwork, though maybe he should have. Instead, he laid down and used his son's lap as pillow, enjoying the sensation of the other combing his fingers through his hair and simply relaxing, exhaustion catching up to him.

A few minutes later, Naruto broke the comfortable silence. "If you're busy the next few days, what am I going to do? I'm guessing you haven't changed your mind about the training thing."

Minato opened his eyes and looked at his son from beneath his lashes, thinking for a couple of seconds before answering. "With your rank you can easily help out at the academy or the hospital, though I'm thinking you won't like the latter. Sick-people-smell everywhere. If you take on a job as assistant teacher for the rest of the week, it would count as a paid mission."

"Help taking care of brats?" the teen grimaced. "Well, I guess it's better than doing nothing..."

The older blond smiled gently, reaching up to twine a strand of the other's hair around his finger. It was getting rather long again. "It's just a few days. And once this mess with Iwa is over I'll take a day off and we'll get you caught up on your training."

He tugged at the his son's hair and the boy followed, leaning down to meet him in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, Naruto drew back a bit so that he could look into his father's eyes. "Promise?"

Minato nodded and stole another short kiss. "Promise."

"Good."

The word was nothing but a barely audible whisper a moment before their lips met again, the older blond's hand slipping into the nape of his son's neck and lightly running his fingers through the soft hair.

Neither of them could have said how long they remained like that, soaking in each other's presence and exchanging soft kisses, and by the time they reluctantly pulled back Naruto decided that it didn't matter anyway. He was thoroughly happy, his mind suffused with a nice, hazy warmth, and judging by the radiant smile on Minato's face, his father felt the same.

"I think the food's ready."

"Mhm. We should get up and eat."

Neither of them moved.

----------

Unfortunately, Minato's fears were proven spot-on over the next few days and he was up to his neck in work. Iwa insisted that Konoha's attack had been unprovoked and that the team had been unaware of passing the border. Still, they could have worked something out between themselves, but then the buffer countries in between them had started to get involved and demanded securer borders, threatening to revoke the ninja's rights to pass through their territories. It was one huge mess and the Hokage was running himself ragged trying to sort it all out.

Meanwhile, Naruto had taken on a job as assistant teacher, and his respect for the instructors had risen dramatically. He knew that he had been one troublesome kid, but these little hellions were worse for sure. In three and a half days, a Naruto fan club had managed to spring up (Though why the _hell_ would he have a fan club? Wasn't this more Sasuke's area of expertise?), so while the girls giggled every time he so much as glanced at them, the boys were generally angry, jealous or annoying suck-ups.

He didn't like the teacher he was working with, some Chuunin named Mizuki, all that much either. That man just rubbed him the wrong way, from his sleazy smiles to the condescending tone with which he addressed Naruto. It was constantly putting the teen on edge.

Though to be fair, there were a few nice teachers as well. Hantarou Kosuke and Umino Iruka, for example, treated him like an equal and they'd had quite a few interesting conversations. Unluckily, their classes consisted of the younger years, which were mainly concentrating on theory and thus it was quite unlikely for Naruto to get an opportunity to work with them.

Nonetheless, by the time Friday afternoon rolled around and the kids ran off to enjoy their weekend, the teen was annoyed, tired and desperately hoping for some alone time with Minato. They had barely seen each other over the last three days, and if he came home at all then his father usually fell asleep right away, thoroughly exhausted. He understood that the man needed as much rest as he could get, but their lack of interaction was straining his self-control to a worrying degree. Just this morning he had been seriously tempted to hit some of the girls who had taken to following him around, and it had cost him more effort then it should have to reign himself in.

But now the day was over, he just had to clean up the room, lock the doors and then he could go home. From what he had heard through the grapevine, Iwa had agreed to work out a deal between them, so it seemed the situation had relaxed and Minato would have more time for him soon.

He sluggishly put the last of the chairs on the desks and was just locking up the classroom, when he became aware of near-silent footsteps getting closer. He recognized one of his teammate's typical gait, but was more confused than happy. What was Sasuke doing here? The blond was pretty sure that the Uchiha didn't have any business at the academy.

Putting the keys in his pocket, Naruto shrugged and decided to wait, leaning against the drab grey wall and crossing his arms over his chest. As expected, Sasuke turned the corner a few seconds later, faltering in his steps for a moment as he noticed the blond obviously waiting for him.

"Hey. How've you been?" Naruto asked, feeling at a loss about what to say and thus falling back on social niceties.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke answered distractedly. "Kakashi got us a mission, it starts Sunday morning, 0815 at the north gates."

"Cool!" the blond exclaimed, immediately in a much better mood. "Do you know already what it is?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Scroll retrival or something like that. But... Kakashi also said that maybe you won't yet be back on active duty by then."

For a moment, Naruto just stared in surprise, then he growled angrily. "I _will_ be back on AD by then. Minato promised."

The dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow at that, his expression changing to one of slight disdain. "I don't know what you did to get yourself put off duty, but don't you think you should stop using your father's influence to get what you want? He won't be Hokage forever, you should stop relying on him."

Naruto bristled, his hackles rising up in the figurative as well as the literal sense. "I'm not 'using my father's influence'. He put me off duty because something with my seal came up, not because of anything I did, so do me the favour and shut the hell up."

Sasuke shrugged and took a measured step closer, seemingly untouched by the blond's anger. "Hey, I'm not saying what you're doing is bad, just that you should start looking for someone a bit... more influential. Someone who's guaranteed to stay in his position of power."

"Again: I'm _not_ using other people's influence. All I've done I've achieved by myself." He was starting to lose his barely-there patience.

The Uchiha snorted. "Please. As if someone like you could have made Chuunin if your father hadn't been the one to make the final decision. But you know... I'm the heir of Konoha's most prominent clan. A few years down the line I'd only have to say the word and you'd be made Jounin."

"I don't know what the _hell_ you're trying to say, but you'd better shut up _right now_ before--"

"What, you'll run away and tell daddy?" Sasuke smirked, taking another step closer. Naruto was hard-pressed not to bare his teeth, instead settling for taking a small step back to get the other out of his personal space.

"No, I'll kick your goddamn ass from here to kingdom-come and back. What the fuck has gotten into you?!" the blond snarled, feeling the situation derailing further and further, but unable to help it.

"Nothing. I've thought about this quite a bit." Again, that infernal smirk. Naruto felt the growing urge to punch it off that pretty-boy's face. "In fact, that's why I came here. I'm proposing a deal."

"I'm not interested in your stupid deal. I'm leaving." He started to walk down the hall, but his teammate quickly got in his way, surprising the blond by actually pushing him against a wall.

"What the--"

"Listen to me, you idiot. Once I--"

The world was starting to get that familiar red tint and he felt a sickening mix of excitement, fear, and anger. He had to get away. "I don't want to listen, and I don't wanna fight you, so get the fuck out of my way!"

With a quick twist Naruto slipped past the brunet--only to be grabbed by the wrist and swung around, his back hitting the stone hard and his hands held up against the wall. He gasped in surprise, entirely unprepared for an attack seeing as he was almost completely distracted desperately trying to get a handle on his rising anger. Still, all the other's action served to achieve was that it made his rage burn that much hotter, and he clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath to force himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to break his teammate's arms just because of a little dispute.

"See? No Chuunin should be caught as easily as that. Now calm down and listen to me, you idiot."

Yes, breaking his teammate's arms was a bad idea. A very bad idea. _Really_.

"It's simple. You pledge your allegiance to me, I make you ANBU captain, or Hokage, or whatever you want to be."

But maybe he could break his fingers. Better yet, rip them off. People didn't need all ten of their fingers anyway, and there would be so muchblood, painting the walls and-- fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

"Let me go. _Now_."

Why was the bastard so horribly blind? Couldn't he see that the blond was barely holding back?! It made him want to rip out the other's throat even more.

"In a moment, we're not finished here yet. There's another condition, but I'm sure you won't object to it." The smirk was back, bigger and more conceited than ever, and Naruto clenched his hands (_Just go away, please just go away, run, you idiot--_), feeling his elongated nails almost breaking his skin.

"After all, from what I've seen, it seems like you quite like being dominated."

White-hot fire blazing through his veins, blotting out the world and narrowing it down to nothing but _RAGE_, so, so much, making him want to rip and tear and shred--

Unfamiliar lips, _not belonging to mate_, pushing against his own, hard and demanding _and all wrong, gonna kill him, cut him open and rip out his intestines_, and Naruto smelled ash and bamboo, _sickening, way too close, want to get away, need mate,_ as Sasuke pressed up against him.

The blond was frozen, his senses and instincts going into overdrive as everything in him shook in revulsion and hate, and his sense of self threatened to be overwhelmed, leaving him barely able to stop himself form simply acting. He knew, if he so much as twitched a finger he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore, he'd attack and kill and do so in the most agonizing ways the knew.

It had happened before (_a red clearing, painted with copper and life, blue eyes so worried, so __**frightened**__--)_. Never again.

Never, _never_ again.

Blood was slowly running into his sleeves from where his razor sharp nails had pierced his hands, but Sasuke didn't notice as he drew back, too busy smirking in self-satisfaction (_Wonder if he'd still smile like that if I ripped off his fingers and made him eat them?_).

His arms fell down, hanging limply at his sides(_look, now the floor is getting dirty, drip-drip-drip)_, the second the Uchiha released him and stepped back, but he didn't react, kept on staring straight ahead, anything to not have to look at the other, to pretend this was nothing but a nightmare and he'd wake up right--

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I had expected your first kiss to be like. Maybe you _do_ have hidden talents after all. (_Can I just bash in his teeth? Please? Want to hear him scream so badly--)_ I have to go now, but we'll... 'talk' more tomorrow. Glad we had this conversation."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to rage, destroy, hit something until it broke into a million pieces, let all this horrible, acrid _fury_ free, get it off so he could at least _breathe_ again, but... But. School. People.

He had to get away.

A second later, the hallway was empty.

----------

Well... huh. Hope it wasn't too bad. I'm just no good at writing fights. -sigh-

Shi


	5. Chapter 5

This story is put on hiatus from here on out. There was a long break between chapter four and starting to write chapter five and my writing style plus interests changed to a degree that I don't believe I can continue this story just like that. Eventually I may rewrite it from scratch because it's still dear to me, but for now I do not have the time or energy to invest in this.

This is about the first quarter of chapter five. I figured what the hell, you guys might appreciate getting a glimpse of how the story would have gone on.

* * *

A last cursory glance over words that had already been read countless times, a last hastily scribbled signature, blood seal, and...

"Finished."

The face of the woman across from him lit up with a relieved smile, an expression he knew was mirrored on his own.

"Wonderful! On behalf of my country, I just want to say I'm very glad that we were able to reach a consensus so quickly."

Minato smiled wryly and simply nodded, refraining from commenting that it was _her_ government that had started the whole mess in the first place. Wouldn't do to offend the official emissary from Iwagakure who was also the niece of the Tsuchikage.

"The feeling is reciprocated, Takano-san. Was there anything else you'd like to discuss before we conclude the meeting?"

He was mentally begging the foreign diplomat to say no, he was desperate to get out of here after days of practically living at his office, and it was already around eleven pm. By the time he got home Naruto would have fallen asleep already and then Minato wouldn't get to talk to his son _again_. He would have pouted at the thought if it wouldn't have been entirely undignified.

"No, I think we covered everything. Now let's get out of here." She smiled and winked at him conspirationally while taking her copy of the treaty, getting a light laugh from him.

"Alright." He got up and took the scroll with his copy to put it away, but refrained from tidying up the rest of the paper mess on his desk. He'd have time enough for that tomorrow.

While escorting her out of the office building, Minato contemplated the young, brunet woman that had turned up on their doorstep with an escort of highly trained ninja and a message from the Tsuchikage. Takano Yuri was very intelligent and efficient, a fact which, he had to admit, had surprised him after he had learned that she was the niece of Iwagakure's leader. He had half expected her to have gotten the job simply because of her familial background, but she was seriously skilled at negotiating to her own country's advantage.

"So..." She spoke up as they reached the exit, stopping and turning to him. "We should... _celebrate _our success, don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, quite sure he knew what she really wanted. She _had_ been rather touchy-feely and all smiles with him, but he had thought it obvious that she was the scheming kind, so he wasn't prepared for this rather blunt offer now. He had expected something along the lines of her inviting him to dinner to thank him for Konoha's hospitality and then starting with the innuendo, but the way she was looking at him now was passing 'subtle seduction' and instead going straight into the area of 'blatant invitation'.

"I'm sorry, Takano-san, but I'm rather exhausted. If you want to go celebrate I will gladly offer you one of my ANBU as guide," he answered calmly, his face schooled into an expression of polite blankness.

Her warm smile cooled a little, but unfortunately, she wasn't ready to give up yet. Instead, she stepped closer to him and laid her hand on his arm-and Minato recoiled.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, one as surprised as the other, then the woman started to scowl, apparently quite offended by his reaction.

"_Fine_. My team and I will leave tomorrow. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Hokage-sama."

The way she hissed his title so that it sounded more like an insult than a sign of respect made him wince a little, but before he could even get a single word out to apologize she had already whirled around and was storming off.

"Just great," he muttered to himself, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with the fallout of this little episode. He wasn't even sure why he had flinched away from her, all he knew was that he had felt immensely uncomfortable the moment she touched him. Of course he wouldn't have accepted her offer, but he would have preferred to decline in a more polite way. And to top it all off, his whole ANBU escort had witnessed the event.

Sighing, he gave them the dismissal signal and started to walk home, cheering himself up with the thought that at least he'd see his son soon.

* * *

The house was dark when he came home, but he shrugged it off, assuming Naruto had already gone to bed. He couldn't expect the teen to stay up and wait for him all the time; besides, he already did it more often than he should as it was.

After kicking his shoes off he ambled down the hallway in the direction of his bedroom, but when he went past the bathroom he heard the shower running. A bit surprised - usually the teen showered in the mornings - he stopped and rapped against the door, calling out, "I'm home!"

He waited for an answer, but there was nothing besides the sound of rushing water. Frowning, he tried again. "Naruto? I'm home!"

He waited a few minutes, but again, nothing. Getting a little worried, he knocked louder and then tried the handle, but to his surprise the door was locked. Strange, the teen usually never did that...

Feeling more and more that something was off about this situation, he started digging through his pockets. "Naruto? Are you alright?"

Again, no answer. He found his lock picks.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Without wasting more time he started to work on the lock, getting it open in less than ten seconds. He still couldn't hear any movement and with an increasing sense of alarm he entered the room, only to stop short as the hot, steam-filled air hit him. Everything was covered in a thin film of condensed water, making the floor dangerously slippery and breathing slightly difficult. Naruto's clothes were haphazardly strewn around the room, and was that...? It was. There were a few drips of blood here and there, leading to the shower cubicle.

Cold, hard dread settled in his stomach and he carefully picked his way through the mess, afraid of what he would find. What had happened to Naruto? Had he been attacked? And if so, why hadn't Minato been notified? Why hadn't ANBU gotten him to the hospital? Why-

All thoughts left the blond as he opened the sliding door and found his son huddled in the corner, his legs tucked up as tightly as possible with his arms crossed over his chest, his forehead resting on his knees and steaming hot water raining down on him. Feeling an awful lot like someone had just punched him in the gut, Minato just stood there for a moment and stared. Then he hastily slipped out of his coat-it would just get in the way in this small space-and threw it haphazardly behind him, before stepping into the shower, not caring that the rest of his clothes got wet.

Naruto didn't look up as his father crouched down besides him and rested a hand on his bare shoulder; in fact, he didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. Minato's heart was racing with suppressed panic, but nothing of that was visible as he gently caressed the teen's shoulders, trying to get the other to acknowledge him.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly, his voice tight with tension. By now, his clothes were drenched with the scaldingly hot water, but he didn't even think about that as he shifted closer to his son and put his free hand on his knee. He couldn't see any bruises, though that didn't mean that the other hadn't been hurt. The young blond's cuts and scrapes usually healed up in half an hour, if not less, but Minato wasn't sure how other wounds would heal.

"Naruto?" he tried again, painfully aware of the waver that had entered his voice. It had been a long, long time since he had last seen the teen look so small, so _fragile_, and it reminded him of how young the boy truly was.

The tight knot of fear in his stomach wound itself even tighter as he got, once again, no reaction whatsoever. Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of his sodden clothes sticking to his skin, he awkwardly got down on his knees, and laid his arms around Naruto's shoulders, interlacing his fingers behind his son's neck. He didn't know what was wrong, what had happened, and it was killing him. He wanted to help, to somehow be able to magically make everything better... but all he could do was to be there and hope it was enough.

He lightly laid his forehead on top of the teen's head and nuzzled his nose into the other's wet hair. Confusion, anxiety and helpless anger burning through his veins was making him sick and he clenched his eyes shut, pretending the stinging he felt in them was caused by the scalding hot water drumming down on his back; just like it was the humid air that was making his throat feel tight and his breathing hitch.

"Naruto."

It was not a question, just a quiet murmur lost between the swooshing of water and slow, shuddering breaths. He carefully carded his fingers through the soft hair just above the teen's nape, separating the short strands that had gotten tangled up by the water and twirling them this way and that.

Then he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the way he felt his son's shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly.

* * *

By the time his eyes had stopped burning and his breathing had calmed down again, Naruto couldn't have said how much time had passed, or even just how late it was. His father's fingers were rubbing soothing circles into his neck and shoulders, and he concentrated on that, on the feeling of reassuring closeness and affection, instead of the seething rage bubbling just beneath his thoughts.

His hands hurt, both probably broken from when he had taken the worst of his anger out on a few hapless boulders, though the cuts and bruises had already faded. He tried moving his fingers a little, and winced at the pain this attempt caused, which in turn made Minato tense up. Feeling the need to reassure the other, Naruto finally brought himself to look up and meet the older one's anxious gaze.

"Hey," he greeted, giving his father a lopsided smile.

Minato forced himself to return the gesture weakly, muttering a quiet, "Hey yourself."

Naruto relaxed back against the tiles behind him, letting his legs slide down so that his father was sitting in between them. Next he held up his hands and stated blankly, "I think I broke my hands."

The older blond froze for a moment, a dangerous look flitting over his face, but before the teen could catch more than a glimpse of that expression promising painful retribution to whoever had hurt his son, it was gone again. Instead, Minato schooled his face into a mask of blank nothingness, nodded, and carefully took his son's wrists to examine just how bad it was. After a few seconds though the frown was back; it seemed Naruto had been right and his hands were broken – both in several places.

"What happened?" He asked gingerly, afraid the other would clam up again.

The teen shrugged and dropped his gaze, then answered reluctantly, "I got angry."

Minato wanted to ask more, the lack of knowledge about who had hurt his son (and thus would die very soon) burning a veritable hole in his stomach, but he decided against it in favour of finally getting out of the shower. He got back up into a crouch, ignoring the feeling of blood returning to his limbs, and tried not to acknowledge the effect the naked, wet teen was having on him.

"Is it okay if we go to my room?"

Naruto nodded and tried to get up as well, but before he could do much more than awkwardly get on his knees, his father had already placed his hands under his son's arms and was lifting him up. The younger blond blinked in surprise when he suddenly found himself set on his feet and the water was shut off, his mind needing a moment to catch up. By the time it did, Minato was looking at him worriedly again, and he hurried to step out of the shower. He didn't want to see that expression in the other's eyes.

The teen shivered as a gust of cool air hit him. His father hadn't closed the door behind him, and thus most of the steam was gone and all that remained was a thin layer of water covering everything. Picking through the mess he had created as he rushed into the shower reminded him of why he had done so in the first place, and he shuddered as he remembered the moment his thoughts had cleared up enough to notice the stench (_ash and bamboo_) that clung to him. He had felt... dirty. _Soiled_. Even now, the memory alone was enough to make his hands twitch with the suppressed urge to destroy something.

The sound of a soggy shirt hitting the floor brought him back to the then and there, and he returned his thoughts to figuring out how to dry himself off without using his hands. Before he could come to a conclusion though, a towel was slung around his hips, making him jump. He started to turn around, and yelped in surprise when a second towel landed on his head, his whole body going tense at the unexpected darkness.

Immediately, gentle hands settled on his shoulders and tugged the cloth aside, Minato's low voice murmuring apologies against his ear while he began to carefully rub the teen's hair dry. Naruto exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, the other's caresses helping him to relax his tense muscles. As it did before, his father's close proximity pushed back the rage and fear, replacing it with comfort and security, and Naruto instinctively moved closer, wanting more of that feeling.

As the teen took a step forward, he inclined his head to look up at the other, and Minato froze in mid-motion as he met his son's eyes, dark with some unnamed emotion. There was a quiet intensity in them that unsettled and entranced him at the same time, and he felt as if he had stumbled unexpectedly, unsure what had caused the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"Naruto...?"

The teen's gaze didn't flicker in the slightest, and the spell was only broken when the younger blond took another step closer and pressed himself flush against his father's chest, nuzzling his cheek against the heated skin and letting his eyes fall closed. Minato was only dimly aware of the towel slipping from his hand and falling to the ground with a muted thud, his thoughts having gone quiet, overwhelmed by the urge to protect the fragile being pressing itself against him.

His arms slid around his son's shoulder, his hands settling between the shorter one's shoulder blades and the small of his back respectively. The other's skin was hot wherever they were touching, and if he hadn't known about the shower he'd have thought Naruto was running a fever. As it were, the feel of the smooth, heated skin against his own made him shiver, and instinctively he pressed the other closer, nuzzling his nose into the teen's hair.

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out slowly, focusing his thoughts on the tanned skin interspersed with thin, white lines before him. Close up, he could see just how many old, smoothly healed scars there were, some thicker than others, and he dimly remembered the promise to himself he had made - about finding each and every single scar on his father's body and tasting them. Now was as good a time to start as any, right?

With a mental shrug, and stubbornly not acknowledging the vestiges of rage that were probably even now fueling his aggressive actions, he languidly lapped at one especially eye-catching scar. It was stark white against his father's bronze skin, and strangely jagged, as if someone had carelessly ripped out a shuriken that had gotten lodged in the other's chest. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what had happened.

* * *

Minato sucked in a sharp breath in surprise, caught off-guard by his son suddenly trailing his tongue over his skin. He jerked back a little, but immediately stilled again as he met Naruto's gaze. The teen's eyes were somber, smouldering but also strangely blank... and the deepest shade of violet the man had ever seen. He had one moment to comprehend that it was the demon's instincts making his son act this way more than anything else before all thoughts were cut off, smothered under the feeling of the younger blond's lips pressing against his own insistently.

He involuntarily made a small sound of surprise in his throat and stumbled backwards, but Naruto didn't let up, instead continued to push against him until Minato suddenly found himself with his back against the sink. He put one hand on the porcelain to brace himself against his son's weight, but the other hovered uncertainly in the air. This really wasn't the right moment; the teen was hurt and acting under the influence of his baser, demonic instincts. Minato really should push the other away, but he was also aware of the fact that more than anything else, Naruto needed to be comforted right now.

Unsure about what to do, he lightly settled his hand on the younger blond's naked waist and decided that he would stop things if they went to far or the other accidentally hurt himself somehow. He hadn't forgotten that his son's hands were broken, and he tensed when the teen sneaked his arms around his father's neck and lightly crossed them behind his head.

* * *

Naruto bit down on Minato's bottom lip until he could taste blood, the older one hissing at the sting of pain, and then sucked it between his teeth, drawing a thrilling little gasp from the other. He knew that this wasn't helping the situation at all, but even while a part of him was yelling at him that randomly making out was no solution to any of their problems, the bigger part was preoccupied with the utterly addicting taste of his father's mouth, that hint of coppery blood only adding to the electricity sparking up and down his spine.

He pushed harder against the other, wanting to get rid of every last inch between them, and sneaked his tongue into the older blond's mouth, feeling another thrill when he was greeted without hesitation and the grip on his waist tightened. The burning in his veins was shifting, gradually changing from the wish to rip something apart to something else entirely, and he wanted more of that.

His hands were completely useless, sending stinging pain up his arms every time one of his fingers so much as twitched, but even that didn't dissuade him in the slightest. Instead he concentrated all the more on what he was doing with his mouth, smiling in satisfaction when he succeeded in drawing a quiet moan from the other .

Minato was rather uncomfortably aware of the fact that the situation was rapidly spinning out of control, but even knowing that he didn't do anything about it, a mixture of the wish to comfort the teen and liquid heat pooling in his stomach keeping him frozen in place, pliant to whatever Naruto wanted to do. Besides, he quite liked the way the other's demanding kiss just seemed to push all his other worries far away, calming him down and setting him on fire at the same time.

He let their full weight rest against the sink and ghosted the fingertips of his now free hand up his son's back, getting a full-body shudder for his efforts, and then rested it in the shorter blond's nape, using it to tilt the other's head further to the side. He could feel Naruto's grin against his mouth and responded in kind, brushing his tongue along the other's lips before biting down softly, getting revenge for the earlier nip. The teen made a low sound at the back of his throat, needy and raw, and Minato could feel it fogging up his mind, chipping away at his self-control.

He promised himself he would stop in a moment, that he just wanted to give his son a little bit more time to calm down, but instead of gradually separating, he allowed his hand to slip down from the other's waist to his already precariously hanging towel, his rough fingertips skipping along the hem and making goosebumps break out all over the teen's skin. Naruto shifted again, tightening his hug around his father's neck - and made a low hiss of pain.

Instantly, Minato froze, sharply reminded of why they were here and that this was an incredibly bad idea. He drew back as if scalded, his hands falling away from his son's body as guilt started gnawing at him. Here they were, Naruto's hands broken and the boy in an extremely distressed state, and all he could think to do was to take advantage of him. God, he was such an ass.

Though the younger blond didn't seem to think so. "Mhh, Minato..."

With his father's mouth out of easy reach, the teen had shifted his focus to the taller one's neck, and Minato found his resolve seriously wavering as teeth and a talented tongue worked at his sensitive skin. Still, broken hands.

"Naruto." He laid his hands on his son's shoulders and pushed, forcing the younger one a step back and getting a sound of dismay for his trouble. "We have to take care of your hands."

Deep purple, slightly glazed eyes glared up at him.


End file.
